


Ties that Bind-束缚之结

by Forth_East



Series: Evilpixie的DC Omega世界观 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forth_East/pseuds/Forth_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce是一个omega，Clark是他的alpha。但是他们都有自己的职责，在这段新兴建立的恋爱关系之中，他们将面临超乎想象的损失。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ties that Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166783) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> 本故事设定于’Omega世界观'。如果你对这个概念不熟悉，可以提前阅读INDEX。  
> 这个故事是系列文章的后续，但是我尽量写得让新读者们也能充分理解。希望这些部分不会让看过“黑暗之中”的朋友们觉得枯燥。  
> 希望大家喜欢！
> 
>  
> 
> For Evilpixie.  
> A translation of Ties That Bind by Evilpixie.  
> This is a translation work of Evilpixie's;
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译首次发表于百度贴吧-超蝠同人吧  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kw=%B3%AC%F2%F0%CD%AC%C8%CB&fr=index  
> 本文为翻译作品，原作为 Evilpixie；

“该死的你想跑去哪里，Kent？！”  
口袋里的手机在愤怒焦急地震动，桌上的电话也参与进来发出骇人的喋喋不休的响声，正义联盟通讯器在他耳朵里面持续不断地哔哔叫着。  
“我-我很抱歉White先生，我……”  
“在这一版送去打印之前没有人能离开这栋楼，”男人恶毒地紧盯着他做出声明。“这个没有人也包括你这个懒屁股，Kent。给我坐回去，把第八页校正，再给我回你的该死的电话。”  
“你不明白先生我的配偶他……”  
“我他妈才不关心你的配偶！”  
“但是White先生……”  
对方眼里闪过恶意的黑暗。“坐，下。”  
Clark坐回了座位上，抗议地直视他的上司。“拜托，我的配偶今天进入热潮期。”  
“如果你提交了你那篇该死的文章，我就有东西能替换掉第八页，”Perry说着，无动于衷。“但是你没有，所以我也没有，所以你的配偶只能干等着直到这些打印机开始引吭高歌。现在，这个小时结束前改好第八页，不然就给我呆到椅子都坐穿为止。”  
“但是……”  
“这个小时结束前，Kent！”  
Clark看着对方转身气势汹汹的穿过办公室，像龙卷风一样冲慌乱的员工们大吼下令。  
口袋里的手机停了，暂缓了片刻，又再次响起。他努力让自己不要去想那些从自己第一次接到召唤后已经过去了的时间。他跟他说最多半个小时。半个小时。他没有预计到星球日报的新电脑会给那些已经准备好投入印刷的版面带来如此灾难。  
“真的是你的配偶还是说伦敦大桥倒下来了？”  
他扭过头。  
Lois坐在自己的座位上，在其中一台跟人犯冲的电脑的宽大屏幕前，烦躁地戳着触摸屏。她的外套挂在身后的椅子上，头发乱作一团，在脸颊旁边形成圆圆的小卷，鞋子搭着旁边桌子上的一叠纸上。  
“我的配偶，”他苦恼不堪地回答。  
她挑起一侧眉毛。“这样的话我就不能帮你了，Smallville。用这个该死的新系统搞定我自己的工作就已经糟糕透顶了，根本用不着你的工作来火上浇油。”  
“我知道。”  
她皱眉。“你真的还不打算上交你的omega的医生证明吗？那样的话……”  
“我知道！”  
他转身面对自己的电脑，努力忽视那些争相夺取他注意力的分界线，忽视体内细碎焦灼的、与他的alpha本能不断拉锯的疼痛。他好想大吼，想拆掉整座大楼，飞过洲际找到那个直到现在还在等待着他的男人。Bruce Wayne。他所见过最有魅力的亿万富翁。最迷人最魅惑的omega用饥饿的亲吻捕获了他。那像alpha那样命令着他，占据着他，掌控着他的独一无二之人。并允许他占有他作为回应。因为某些命运的甜美意外Bruce成为了他的配偶……而Bruce需要他。  
“我能感觉到你在打小算盘呢，”Lois控诉，“如果你就这么走掉你会后悔的。”  
Clark的手指揪着头发。“他需要我。”  
女士恼怒地叹气。“我确信他需要你，Clark。但是这篇报纸也需要，你现在可算是如履薄冰了。”  
他瞥了一眼Perry又看了看门。  
“你的配偶能撑过一小时的，”她坚持道，“你的工作单可不一定了。”  
这确实是一个他无法忽视的威胁。虽然他与Bruce确立了关系，但他可承担不起薪水减少的后果。尤其是在上一次经济萧条之后。  
“只是一页而已。”他无望地低语。  
“那就快做啊！”  
他的视线回到面前的屏幕上，摸索着这些不熟悉的排版。他理好了每一篇文章的标题，插入一张Jimmy拍摄的照片，把一个眼镜广告弄到左下方的角落里。这看起来很不合适，他毫不犹豫地缩减了核心文章的一张图片，终于能够让新电脑顺利把文档投入系统投稿箱里。他完成的时候Perry已经又发了四页内容到他的收件箱里，其中一页甚至还缺少文章内容。  
桌上的电话非常仁慈地陷入沉默，但是口袋里的那个还贴着他的腿，充满侵略性地哔哔作响。  
“我必须走了。”他呻吟。  
“这玩意儿还是半成品，”Lois提醒他，把她完成的页面内容提交。“我知道你有其他事情要处理，Smallville，我明白的。但是如果我们不把这东西按时弄完我俩就死定了。”  
“我等不了了Lois，我……”他听到了什么，停下了。  
她打量了他片刻，叹气。“伦敦大桥对不对？”  
“迪拜一栋建筑发生了爆炸，”他难以相信地低声说。  
他能够听到尖叫声，钢铁在倒塌的混凝土的重量下发出令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，公务人员用尖锐的阿拉伯语发出清晰可闻的指令，冲向了现场。  
“我必须走。”他恳求。  
Lois低低骂了一句。“我发誓，Smallville，如果这是你编的我一定弄死你。”  
“不！这是……天呐，为什么是今天？我必须走了。”  
Lois盯着他。  
“对不起我……”  
“你这次欠我欠大了。”  
他的嘴唇硬扯出一个感激的微笑，把未完成的几页内容发给她，扔下了他的外套，在Perry发现他的消失之前，冲出了镀金的大门躲进电梯井里。扯下工作服的时候他掏出了手机，终于能够回应呼叫。  
“我必须去一趟迪拜，Bruce。不超过半小时我就会到你那儿，这次我是认真的。我保证。”  
“他离开他的巢穴了，混球。”  
Clark感到体内一阵扭曲。“Jason，”他咬牙。“你拿着Bruce的电话做什么？”  
低声。“打给你。”  
Clark忽略那种挑衅的吼声，回顾了一下对话内容，“他离开巢穴了？”他难以置信地说着，“他在热潮期。为什么他会走出他的巢？”  
“你觉得他为什么会走出来，蠢货？”  
在进入热潮之前，omega会选定一个巢穴，一个小的可封闭的地方，有充足的物资，在那里他们能够安全地度过接下来几个日子。对一个omega来说，一旦处于热潮，要想让他们离开是非常困难的。通常他们只有在危险的胁迫下，或是紧迫需要某些东西的时候才会这么做。  
通讯扭曲并发出噼啪声，他听到门被冲撞开摔在墙上的巨响。Bruce的声音透过对讲，在他耳中扩大开来。  
“我的alpha他妈的在哪里？！”  
“迪拜！”Jason吼回去。“从树上救一只该死的猫……哦卧槽。”Jason呛了一声，“他浑身都是味儿你们这帮笨蛋。把他弄出去。”  
Jason是一个独身alpha，他的血液里的激素浓度，足够让他被定位为高水平。在三种性别地位——alpha，beta和omega之中——alpha是最为典型的具有攻击性的，装备了仅次于omega的强大嗅觉。在每一种性种之中，都有简单的分级——高水平，中等水平和低水平——这是根据个人血液中天生的激素判定的。Clark是一个alpha但他释放出的激素总量远不如这个年轻的雄性。他体内某个原始的部分，痛恨这一点。  
“你别想靠近他。”Clark听到自己粗哑的声音。  
“靠得近才怪，”Jason嗤鼻。“再靠近千分之一公尺他就要揍老头子和小屁孩了。如果你认为他会让一个离群的alpha靠近他，你肯定脑子秀逗了。”  
Clark不确定Jason是不是在刺激他，指桑骂槐地暗讽他是一个软弱的alpha，装成他是被一个omega吓到而不是被他，或者他对他这位离经叛道的族群领袖产生了某种恶意。  
他咬着脸颊内侧，起飞。“把他带回巢穴里。我会尽快赶到的。”  
“我才不要呆在这儿，怪胎，如果你想让他回巢里去你自己来把他扔回去。”  
Clark目瞪口呆地看着Jason切断了通讯，咒骂，把手机滑入披风的口袋里。  
撤离并稳定住建筑，拆掉导致这场灾难的故障机器人，逃离人群的欢呼，花了大概二十七分钟，他才飞越大洋前往韦恩庄园。在那一刻，他体内焦虑的扭曲感，已经恶化成了一池腐烂的剧痛。  
Bruce在热潮中，却不在他的巢里。  
他的伴侣在热潮。他暴露在外，脆弱，发情，而Clark不在他身边。这是如此的……痛苦。  
Clark冲进厨房门，立刻被他的配偶那无法掩盖的麝香冲击了。Bruce的气味萦绕在空气里，就像毛线球上滚落迷路的线头，纤细，衰减，但随着他愈发接近源头而变得愈加强烈。在他靠近的同时，omega的惑人气息迅速增长起来，他感觉就仿佛走在一条河流的中心，所有的激流用恶毒的塞壬召唤指引他前行，在他腑脏深处打结，留给他一条沉重却又光明的前路。  
他走进了书房，推开墙上半开的书架，沿着鬼魅般盘旋着的楼梯漂浮而下，像一辆沿着预设轨道前行的云霄飞车进入蝙蝠洞。他追随着气味一路走过仿佛没有尽头的走廊，直到这气味变得如此浓厚，他甚至能够尝到那味道，直到他确定接下来他马上就能找到Bruce。  
他先遇见了Alfred。  
管家在半途停下来，看着他，显而易见松了口气。  
“Bruce呢？”Clark轻声说，无法呼吸。  
“少爷就在拐角，Kent先生。”Alfred安心地告诉他，“他在等着你。”  
Clark咽了咽口水，点头，走下最后一段旋转楼梯后将会发现的东西，突然令他害怕起来。Alfred微笑，继续他返回庄园之路，把他留给他的配偶。  
在他能够起航向前之前，披风被猛地一拽让他停了下来。  
他转回身看着那个站在几步之外的蓝眼睛男孩。  
“什-？”  
“他有点脱水；摄入水分，三十三盎司，一百卡路里；一小时前我们给了他一些低剂量抑制剂，五百毫克的O-12。并没有中断他的热潮但是让他镇静了一会儿。最后一次我们检查他的体温是在二十分钟以前。一百零二华氏度（38.9℃）。  
Clark惊诧地看着他。  
Tim是Bruce族群的最新成员，最近几个月以前他出现在门口，用这个家庭的义警身份作为武器，固执地坚称在夜翼的离别之下蝙蝠侠需要一个新的伙伴。他十三岁，高挑纤细，但还没有发育出可辨认其性种的成人香气。他的气味还是孩子的味道，单纯地毫无威胁，就像那个抱歉地微笑着的中等水平的beta一样。  
“Kent先生会照顾好他的，小少爷，”Alfred耐心地说，“最好让他来处理。”  
Tim不满。“我知道，但是……”  
“他知道该做什么，”管家睿智地回答，一只手有些重地按在了男孩的肩上。“另外，如果我没有弄错的话，你还有家庭作业要完成。”  
“我……”  
“还有一份案件档案，Bruce少爷需要有人查阅。”  
Tim噘着嘴，但并没有反对，走上了楼梯。两人离开后关闭了身后的书架。架子发出一声明确的喀拉声锁了起来。  
Clark带着感激与理解目送他们。空气挑衅十足地环绕着他，随着每一次窃来的呼吸，威胁着要摧毁他不堪一击的沉着，让他衰减至原始的野人状态。浓郁的omega信息素，混合着Bruce独特的气息，这一切，令他深深着迷长达数月。  
Clark慎重地深深呼吸，让自己稳定下来，飘下最后几级台阶，向着他的配偶那致命的诱惑前进。  
片刻之后他找到了他。  
在Clark绕过转角的时候，新鲜的信息素像一堵钢筋水泥的墙壁迎面拍来。对方黑暗强烈的吸引力瞬间令他丢盔弃甲。气味随着懒散的潮涌从Bruce的身上倾斜而下，野蛮地散播着这具身体准备就绪的信号。无法用美丽形容。是原始的，是荒蛮的，是因此而更加强大的。  
Bruce坐在阶梯上。他的背挨着墙，双腿任人采撷地大张着，两只手掌的根部都抵在前额。他的皮肤赤红，被汗水沾染，在他硬朗的下颌线条之下，在他们上一次共度的夜晚留下的逐渐淡去的咬痕之下，他的omega腺肿起泛红。每一次呼吸都被刻意放得缓慢而明确，犹如冥想。  
尽管他看起来衣衫褴褛，但他依然是那般深不可测又摄人心魄，一如既往。  
有什么东西自他心中舒展开来，对他的配偶的热潮的本源的回应，将一条条滚烫的血流猛烈注入他的下体，给他的嘴唇之间带来满含alpha香气的唾液，从他的咽喉深处拽出一声烈马嘶吼般的呻吟。  
Bruce愣住了，扭过头来嗅着空气，然后慢慢的放下双手，通过走廊昏暗的灯光看着他。钢蓝色的双眸在逐渐张开的黑色瞳孔旁释放出兴奋的光泽。  
“Clark。”  
“Bruce……”  
“你迟到了，”他嘶哑，嘴唇向后露出了他的牙齿。  
Clark退缩着臣服地仰起头来。“对不起。”  
“四个小时，”Bruce怒吼，声音破碎粗哑。“四小时。”  
从Bruce第一次打给他过去了三小时四十二分钟。Clark打量着对方，注意到他处在热潮被打破的境况，判断这不是个适合挑刺的时候。相反，他收拾好自己，缓慢走上前，尽可能地试图忽视双腿中间迅速的隆起和那令人意志不坚的充满性的漩涡的空气。  
“我们需要回到你的巢里去。”他说。  
Bruce盯着他，身子紧紧地绷着，一股新鲜的欲求令他颤抖。  
他又向前一步，Bruce并没有做出反应，他只好跪下来，用力把男人拽得站起来。  
就在这一刻Bruce的嘴唇贴上了他的，冲撞，甜美，令人狂热的温暖。对方那难以置信的馥郁麝香侵略了他所有感官，令Clark深深呻吟。卸甲般美味而幽深，足以令人溺亡其中。Bruce推入他的口腔，舌头愤怒地横扫千军般品尝着他。Clark贪婪地吮吸着对方的进犯，这个omega从咽喉深处发出了隆隆作响的喜爱的声音。  
理智在混乱的亲吻的闪电战中退场，手与手在格斗，身躯焦急地碾压在一起。Bruce皮肤的味道消耗着他直到他无法再触碰他更多，无法亲吻他更深，无法……  
“不！”他挣扎大喊着分开了他们的嘴唇。“不能在这儿。”  
“就在这儿。”Bruce愤怒地说。  
“不。巢穴。来吧，我带你飞过去。”  
Clark从对方皮肤上令人丧失心智的美味上离开，迅速忙乱地抱起他。这个omega在他手臂的环抱中绷紧，令人感激的是他并没有挣扎，他们从地面起飞，向下飞进了蝙蝠洞的腹地。  
Bruce通常在洞穴后方筑巢。那是一间很小的简洁风房间，切入到岩石里，掩藏在一扇坚固的金属大门后面。房间配备有一台电脑，一个感应式浴室，一个填满了多种类型并简单有效的食物。当他们进入后，Bruce打了个抖，挣出他的手臂，迅速沿着房间外围踱步丈量，显然是在重新确认他的领地。  
“嘿，我……”  
“床，”男人低吼。  
Clark听从指令回到结实床褥的边上，对他的配偶的与生俱来的独断掌控悄悄地感到兴奋。  
Bruce又来回走了数次，热潮的剧痛令他颤抖，他绷紧了身子，终于一把拽下上衣气冲冲地扔到一边。  
“四个小时，Clark。”  
“对不起，”他再次说。“我非常的抱歉，我……天啊你美极了。”  
Bruce摸索着裤子的前襟。“你该死的在搞什么？”他大喘着气，“是谁？”  
Clark眨了眨眼，“你该不会认为我在偷腥吧？”  
“那个超级恶人，”他厉声说，“是谁？”  
“噢，我……”Clark犹豫着，“你真的想现在谈这个？”  
Bruce拽开了他的拉链，踹掉裤子露出汗湿反光的大腿。“不，”他粗哑地回答。  
在Bruce走向前时，Clark感觉到自己的欲望结成了一团火热而混乱的欲求，性爱味道的汗水从他皮肤上滴落，肌肉因放荡的淫念而颤抖不息，双眼用掠食者的强度紧盯着他不放。他是那么美。他的每一方面，都是那个复杂的编排的一部分——一个不可能的方程式——编写成了那个他与之陷入爱河的男人。黑暗，严苛，风暴一般无法被驯服。  
一个背离了每一条惯例，每一份期待，每一种模板的omega……他让这一切变得更加完美。  
Bruce跨坐到他身上，挥开他试图拥抱的双手，一手拽住他的头发把他拽向一个充满侵略性的穿刺般的亲吻。Clark呻吟着，他们的嘴唇混乱碰撞，Bruce品尝着他的口腔内部，粗鲁地贪食唾液中囤积起来的alpha激素。  
根本持续不了多久。  
Bruce已经等了太久了——他的身体不安太久——一个吻也撑不住。  
他们的嘴唇分开，Clark捏住了对方的下颌——戏弄着他omega腺周围的皮肤——而Bruce朝着他们挤在一起的下腹部伸出手，笨拙地想要拧开Clark制服的前端。Clark动手去帮忙，Bruce突然怒吼着把他的手腕重新钉回了床上。  
这个动作将新一股血流冲入了腿间疼痛的器官。  
“我爱你，”他听到自己的声音，仿佛来自遥远的远方。“非常，非常非常非常。”  
沙哑地，“我知道。”  
Bruce的气味在增加，Tim之前喂给他的低剂量抑制剂在热潮的浓度下失效，就像一座大坝被过多水流的重量冲垮。Bruce终于搞定了他制服的下半截，把Clark的长物释放到手掌中时，Clark心甘情愿地沉入性爱香气的信息素的深海里，啜饮着自己配偶身上冒出的美味香气。  
被如此握住的感觉是那么私密，然而如此迟钝的实际目的似乎又是想让他动弹不得; 就好像Bruce在粗暴地占有他，掌控他，手法不堪，但却毫无疑问具有物理性的主权。他的手指异样地温热而滑腻，却武装有已然熟悉的圆鼓鼓的老茧和疤痕组织。Clark发现自己向后扬起了头，暴露出他的咽喉，肆意地在Bruce的捏握下耸动，他被笔直地拽着竖起来。  
Clark的咽喉深处发出满足的哼声，他感到对方火热潮湿的紧缩入口握住了他，包裹住他。  
“上帝啊，Clark……”Bruce战栗，“我……操，我……”  
随着一声粗俗的、被滑液覆盖的肌肤碰撞在一起的声响，他们合为一体。  
Bruce退缩着，“干……”  
“还好么？”Clark气喘吁吁。  
硬邦邦地点了点头。  
Clark发现自己握住了Bruce的胯部。这个接触并没有立刻被拒绝，于是他又抓得更紧了些。  
没过多久他们就摔倒在了床上，碰撞彼此，大张着嘴接吻发出声响。当Bruce射的时候，紧缩感强烈到令Clark紧随其后跨入深渊。快感冲刷他全身——侵犯他——直到他丧失一切只有闭上眼睛封住不由自主冒出的热视线，将他的胯部送入到把他骑倒在床上的伴侣的温暖热情的身体里。  
他感觉到在他洒出所有弹药时他鸡巴的基部肿胀起来。Bruce发出残破的呻吟接受了他的结，他发出颤抖，暗示着第二次饥饿的高潮来临。  
在那一刻，在他们绑在一起的时候抬头看着Bruce，他无法构想，更不要提理解，他为什么没有在他的热潮出现的第一时刻赶到他身边。为什么他没有在他呼唤他的那一刻就冲过来，因为在他们疯狂的快感面前，任何事都不重要了。写作，工作，甚至是这个世界。  
Bruce冲着他弓起身，被他们的结扯出一阵快感的刺痛，向后扬起了头，后仰的角度并不到可以被认为是臣服姿态的程度，但足以暴露出他颈侧肿胀的omega腺。这是一个Clark无法抗拒的邀请。  
他向前倾，把牙齿陷入他的脖子。Bruce的气味的热情意欲，如此这般的强大，却也还是比不上他的味道。Clark呻吟，手臂缠绕住对方，沉溺在这股味道中，它是如此黑暗，如此美味，如此危险地令人上瘾，简直就是违禁品。  
对这个性种来说，alpha的咬是最为强大的激素交换模式，造物设计允许alpha在摄入他们的omega的契结激素的同时，也能够标记他们作为配偶。契结是一个长期的进程，可能花费一年的时间，只有在双方都对彼此成瘾之后才会完全形成。成熟的上瘾症，意味着一个alpha和omega对彼此的信息素具备了更强的接纳性，因此也更深地接受对方的情感和性别地位。除此之外，由于丰富的性激素的交换，还会形成许多药理学优势，受孕的几率增加了，族群契结的共享也更深。  
这是一种情感上的系链，许多公开伴侣都求之不得。  
Clark也不例外。  
Bruce发出饥渴的低吼把他从脖子处甩开，用一个横冲直撞的亲吻重新占有他的嘴唇。Clark的手在颤抖，他的身体因快感而笨拙摆动，他口中的味道如此之美远超他的想象界限。更美。每一次他咬了Bruce他发誓这个omega尝起来都会更加美味，每一次他从他的脖子处移开嘴唇，他都以为他再也不可能得到更甜美的东西了，可是每一次Bruce献出他的脖子时，他都会证明他再一次的错了。  
他们已经交配了很长一段时间了，做爱的时间就更长了，但是他们的关系依然还很稚嫩，即使他们之间有了某种契结，也是暂时且不完善的。这不重要。重要的是Bruce依然会让他咬他，依然会让他照顾他的热潮期，依然在高潮后亲吻他。只要他允许他，总有一天他们会契结的。这个念头在他肠子里热乎乎暖洋洋的，带来一些更多的一些想法。  
“嘿，”他中断了亲吻。“下周我要去Smallville，我……”  
Bruce低吼，再次吻他，更用力了。  
“……觉得那样挺好的如果……”  
嘴唇再次令人窒息地压下来。  
“……你能一起去的话。”  
粗暴的低吼，“这不是我……”Bruce颤抖，“……现在想思考的……啊……你的结还……在我里面。”  
他向着他摇动。这个动作把一股疼痛的快感通过他们连接的躯体输送开来。  
Clark呻吟着，臀部摇摆向前。“但是……你会吗？我是说……”  
“好吧，”Bruce打断他，“好，我……干……不管你想干什么，只要……”他再次吻他，“……干我。”  
一如既往，Clark听令。  
Bruce在新一轮粗暴的全然潮湿的性爱较量里，又要了他的结三次，才毫无预警地瘫倒，陷入深沉的无骨的睡眠。几小时后当他醒来时，Clark勤奋地给他提供了水和食物，然后他的热潮再次开始，这一次展示出的激素多得足以让Bruce理智全无，在欲望下颤抖。  
Bruce的热潮是一段能够令他忘却整个世界的时光，他只能集中于一个人——只有Bruce——还有他们共享的快感。在Bruce的热潮期间，他能够让他的本能执掌大局，允许他自己屈服于对方的情色之美，居住在他的巢穴，把自己交给被占有的感觉，被这个星球表面最美丽，最离经叛道的omega所掌控。  
Clark任他的理智变成天性的卓越，把自己交给了彼此的快感和安心的欲求的，原始感觉之中。


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham最廉价最烈的伏特加在一辆敞开的货车里售卖，车子停在码头边缘的两间仓库之间。这种伏特加是一种奇怪的暗棕色，闻起来比汽油好不了多少，喝过之后嘴里会发麻。这也是洗掉Bruce依然盘桓在他舌根的浓烈味道的记忆的最快办法。  
他到这儿的时候是黄昏，绝大多数非法酒类要么卖光了要么被安全地藏了起来。即使是这样的城市边缘，人们也知道天黑后的交易并不安全。  
在他接近的时候，其他的主顾们撇开视线，悄声对对方说着便衣警察什么的。相比之下店家更为实际。他走上前来，牙齿后面翻滚着一大块灰色的咀嚼型雪茄，大声嗅着前方的空气。  
“那些猪可不会送高水平alpha过来，”他用一个扭曲的微笑声明，“他们说我们太不稳定了。不擅长隐蔽，他们说。”他的两个门牙成了棕色，剥落变短。  
Jason从口袋里掏出一沓零钱，投到他的手里，“我知道，”男人用拇指和食指检查钞票，继续说，“我自己曾经是一头猪，跟着一个副手。那还是个条子们很友善又不瞎管闲事的好时代。”他爆出一声刺耳的大笑。“如果那会儿我就在卖这个，我现在就是个亿万富翁了。我肯定有了自己的冰山厅，一手一个漂亮的母狗，还有一对坐在我的鸡巴上。”Jason看着他把手伸到旁边的硬纸箱里，递给Jason一个顶端突起插了根吸管的纸袋。“既然这样, 我在这儿, 你拿好。请-他妈的-享用。”  
他喝了，大口喝下，然后吐了出来。  
“你害怕里面有毒。”  
男人大笑。“恐惧让你们饥渴，小子。你想要干净的，滚去大都会。”  
Jason盯着他，扔掉有毒的混合物，吸入对方腐烂的alpha体味的那股肮脏臭气。他来这里是为了让自己的思绪从Bruce身上移开，他黏着的热潮顶峰的味道，然后消耗掉那些几小时前当Bruce走出巢穴时在血液里迸发的过剩alpha激素。解决途径可不只一条。  
他一记重拳挥向店铺老板，看着他踉跄着躺倒在小便满地的地面上。明亮的红色血液从他鼻子里喷出来，流过紧紧贴着裸露出来的牙齿的嘴唇。  
“你他妈有什么毛病？！”  
Jason呲牙，alpha向alpha的挑衅。“就是你，败类。”  
聚集起来的酒鬼们绕着他们围成一圈，男人粗野地爬起来，大吼着猛冲向Jason。  
两个相同等级的alpha战斗，虽然不是特别典型，但也不算是什么稀罕事。如果争斗并没有什么明确理由beta们通常会插手阻止，被他们自己族群中余留的本能所驱使。在这个残破不堪的码头角落里，所有人要么醉的不行，要么懒得去管其他alpha的寻衅攀比。  
Jason四肢纠缠地与对方撞在一起，他品味着这种毫无技巧的野性的战斗模式，品味着击溃与掌控另一个相同性种下高水平的家伙的感觉，以及这种感觉给他那饥饿空虚的alpha带来的回馈，绕开所有社交细节，冲着某个人咆哮，大吼，而对方本能地理解并回以原始的挑战。这是一种他很多年没有体会过的放松方式，从那时候开始就再也没有过了，当他第一次醒过来，嘴里满是苦得要命的alpha唾液，鸡巴根部涨着一个隐隐作痛的结的时候。  
这种不用抑制气味的，alpha对alpha的战斗，与他在红头罩底下干的那些活压根儿没什么区别。作为一个义警他肩负任务，一个嗜血的残暴的复仇者，他利用多年的训练来达成目的。现在这里并没有目的。只有……战斗。  
他从眼角看到另一个alpha从那一圈旁观者里走出来，拿着一根木头朝他的脑袋挥过来。他不能及时把胳膊从对方身上拽出来，木头砸上来时整个世界闪过一片白色。  
这个男人的族群在周围。他应该猜到的。应该检查的。真蠢。  
发出一声今天以来最真格的吼叫，他甩开第一个男人，冲向了新来的。这次攻击如昙花一现迅速搞定。男人双手握拳，在身前大开大合地挥动。Jason抓住了他的手臂，在另一个笨拙的拳击动作下伸展开，把他砸到货车车厢上。撞击带来一声令人无比满意的巨响，并让这个新来的在掉到地上时除了一声惨败的低吟外一句话都说不出来。  
Jason转身面对他最初的对手。  
店员站在圈子中心，吃惊地看着自己摔倒的伙伴，他的鼻血盖满了他下半张脸，不知道什么时候把嘴里嚼着的东西都吞了下去。Jason向他靠近时，他举起双手向后退开。  
“该死的、老兄，好吧。我认输。”  
“这还差不多。”他发出嘶声。  
当他集中在战斗上的隧道视野（tunnel vision）淡去之后，他意识到颅骨一侧在抽痛。他转身，用手肘在围观者围成的圈里推开出路，挣开一个试图抓住他胳膊的omega。一个男人用一盒打开的香烟吸引他的注意，胆怯地送给他一根烟。  
（tunnel vision：隧道视野，指过于集中于某个人或某件事而看不到周围，也有一孔窥豹，视野狭隘的意思）  
他接过，离开。  
烟雾让他的喉咙刺痛，鼻子里都是灼烧感，只吸了一口就把其他气味一扫而光。他又贪婪地吸了一口，咳嗽，咒骂着把没抽几口的烟扔到了水泥地上。  
他讨厌抽烟。  
找到他的车子并没有花去很多时间，这是从Bruce庞大且几乎不怎么用的车库里借来的。一台极其普通的机械，后面标着韦恩车队的官方名，用一个假名登记在案。他坐上驾驶座，把镜子转向他，手指扒拉着头发。没什么的。他很好。  
如果Bruce刚刚在看着的话，他肯定会被送回洞穴去。要是让Bruce来对面两个白日青天下的贩子，他一定能做得更好。但是不管Bruce怎么伪装，他都不会成为alpha。他并不明白这一点。  
他觉得难受，躁动而愤怒，但他同样也觉得更像是自己了，更能够自控，比他刚蹒跚着跑到码头边的小巷子里时好多了，浑身都是他导师的交配香气，始终火热、沉重、又饥渴地，寄宿在他咽喉深处。他无法忘记那股味道，因为什么都忘不了。记忆是自发的，这是他最不喜欢的生理反应，尤其气味是记忆最强烈的触发剂。  
他做了一个深呼吸，趴在了方向盘上。  
不管他怎么跟其他家里人解释的，Jason确实记得他的死亡。  
他记得那通电话，Joker令人毛骨悚然的声音从脆弱的通讯里传出来，他记得他听到一个女人的尖叫，他们告诉他那是他母亲——他相信那是他母亲——恐慌而痛苦地在背景音里响起，他记得他无视Bruce叫他按兵不动的命令。  
他记得在冰冷的水泥地上被打到浑身是血的疼痛，他记得听到计时器愉悦地发出唧唧、唧唧、唧唧的爆炸倒计时，他还记得他的肺在碎石的重量，还有他自己的被打断了的胸骨之下被压碎。  
但是他记得最清楚的，是窒息。  
无法呼吸，空气迅速被黑色浓烟填满，还有浓浓的汽油燃烧的味道。令人窒息的血流了满嘴，还有鼻子里，滚烫黏着地洒得满脸都是。一阵力量尽失的眩晕感之后，他意识到了之后会发生什么，他疼痛、恐慌，最终就像一部电影一样，陷入了黑暗。  
有趣的是就在他昏过去之前他觉得挺开心的。头晕目眩。还想要朝满是火焰的空气里吐烟圈。他还记得这个呢。对环绕着他的致命气味，他又爱又恨，无视粉碎的肋骨的剧痛试图在剧毒中呼吸，残存的一点理智依然尖叫警告着他屏住。  
早些时候，大家以为他已经安全呆在巢穴里过去了几个小时的时候，Bruce走进了游戏室，那一刻回忆无比清晰地、令人崩溃地，回到了脑中。  
想要呼吸却又不想呼吸。对空气中的味道既爱且恨，即使那味道瓦解他，毁灭他，让他手足无措，只能拉起衬衫掩住口鼻，拿着Bruce的电话逃到一个空房间里，一遍又一遍地打给那个讨厌的alpha。  
他之前从来没有闻到过热潮中的Bruce。这和折磨了他数年的味道一样，只是上调至火力全开的浓度。如此之强烈，他无法将其与教导了他的那个男人联系起来，无法从中辨认出任何，只能感觉到一个未被占有的高水平的omega，无人照料，身处热潮。  
而且离开了巢穴。  
什么样的alpha居然会直到他的omega绝望到甚至离开了巢穴才终于出现？什么样的alpha需要一而再的召唤？就这么一个肤浅的烂杂种他妈的凭什么能把他的牙齿咬在Bruce的脖子上？  
他咬紧了牙，粗暴地发动汽车，冲出小巷驶向大路。  
他以为他已经不再受Bruce的味道影响了。他离开庄园的时间越来越多了，离开那些压抑的墙壁，和那似乎渗透了庄园每一个角落的，湿透了的omega的香气。  
除此之外，还有Bruce脖子上那个差不多一直都在的咬痕，和从他吸引人的气息里流露出来的，他和他的alpha逐渐建立起来的契结。一个omega一旦被绑定，就会失去大约三分之一的诱惑力，他们的信息素只为他们的契结配偶独家裁制。虽然Bruce还没有跨过那条线，但是每一次那个外星人咬了他之后，他都被拽得更进一步。Jason不愿承认，但现在庄园的日子好过多了，Bruce的香气失去了之前那种尖利的边缘——那种钩子——曾经痛苦地拽着他的alpha本能。  
他不由自主地开始放松下来，卸下了部分高墙……然后Bruce就像那样走了进来。像那样。皮肤潮红，拳头颤抖，头发被汗水粘在他的眉骨上……热潮中。在热潮中，在巢穴外。  
他之前甚至从来没有闻过热潮里的omega。他甚至从来没有……操过。  
他驶过交叉纵横的街道的任意一条，在Gotham阴暗的软肋里迷失自我，跟着车流前行，直到车流进入了Bowery街和窄巷的交界处，随着乱哄哄的鸣笛声四散开来。他在蝙蝠侠的城市的腐朽的基石上停了车，看着夜晚吞没了天空。等天足够黑的时候，他弃置了汽车，走入古老巷道的迷宫，直到他发现了一个建在一栋古老公寓楼根基处的Bruce的燃料库。这里的红头罩的制服比他平时穿的要沉，但他完全能够用来对付一个晚上。  
他离开了。  
四个小时以后，他发现自己被跟踪了。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
沉默。  
“别跟我搞鬼，小孩。我知道你在那儿。”  
Tim穿着全套的Robin装备，从一个滴水兽佝偻的后背走了出来。他的脸颊在面具的边缘下泛红，黑色的头发垂在眉头横跨他苍白的皮肤，披风紧紧环绕着防备地耸起的肩膀。那是他的旧制服，Jason意识到。和他死的时候穿的那身一样。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”男孩低声嘟哝。  
“你的抑制剂不太对。”他低吼。  
Tim看着他，没有理解。  
“我可以闻到你，傻子。”  
他看向下方。“哦。”  
他们站在一个平坦的水泥屋顶上，俯瞰下方交错的街道。  
这是个不合时节的炎热夜晚，空气稠密而沉重令人不适。烧焦的橡胶，过热的柏油路，人群聚在一起的信息素麝香。最难以忍受的是那条缓慢流过市郊的Gotham河的庆典般的臭气。  
“走开，小孩。”  
“我想要帮忙，”男孩抗议。  
“你还没准备好，”Jason冷漠地说，“回去。”  
“我已经准备好了！我……”他抓住披风，走上前。“我想到了找出Firefly藏身处的办法。用这个新的……”  
（Firefly：萤火虫，蝙蝠侠漫画主要反派之一，擅长纵火。）  
“关我屁事。”  
“听着。我能帮你。如果我和你一起去，我们抓到Firefly，他就不得不让我……”  
“怎么？”  
Tim一抽，咬住了嘴唇。  
“他就不得不让你怎么着？”  
“不是……”  
“让你当Robin？”  
男孩的视线再次落到了脚上。他没有回答。披风黑色与黄色的布料在拳头里变型。  
Jason嘴角抽搐。“有个消息要告诉你，小孩。他不需要‘不得不’做任何事。再怎么着他都是族群首领，他可以做任何事，指派任何人，只要他他妈的乐意，”他转过身，“懂了没有？”  
固执地。“我能帮忙。我能的。如果你抓到Firefly他会……”  
“我他娘的无所谓他怎么看我，”Jason低声说。  
Tim没有看他。“那红头罩又是为了什么？”  
屋顶陷入一阵突如其来的沉默。Jason再次开口时，他的声音紧绷窒息。“你个小混蛋。”  
Jason转过来面对他时Tim结结巴巴地回答，“我-我很抱歉，我只是……”  
“什么？！”  
“只要让我……”  
更大声，“什么？！”  
Tim停下，他走回到烟囱旁，恳切地将双手在面前张开。“我需要和你一起夜巡，”他辩解，“我必须要这么做。Bruce始终觉得我还没准备好。我今晚要证明给他看。我必须要……”他无望地哽住。  
“证明，这是什么意思，huh？你以为这样做能镇住他？你可是在从这个星球上最大的控制狂身上抢控制权，”一声毫不愉快的嘶吼般的大笑。“你以为会一帆风顺？你为什么不用你那个该死的脑袋好好思考一秒钟？!”  
（huh：一般表示没有什么了不起或者没有听清楚，发音是‘杭’，用哈，哼，呵都不合适，看了不少字幕组的翻译都会干脆省略掉这个huh，所以我就照搬了，大家能感受到这个语气就好）  
“我想过了！今晚是我唯一的机会。听着，我不会添麻烦。我只是看着就好我……”  
“为什么今晚？”  
男孩犹豫不决。“我在网上读到过，热潮会持续一到五天。如果他明天就结束了，我……我只有今晚。”  
“他是个高水平，”Jason提醒他。  
Tim不解。“这有什么不同吗？”  
“别给我装，小孩。”  
“不，我是认真的，”男孩继续说，“我的爸爸是个alpha，我妈妈是beta，在孤儿院只要有人变成omega就会被移到其他区。我从来没有和omega一起生活过而且……”他放下了双手，“我真不知道。”  
“他会持续四到五天。高水平的都这样。”  
Tim脸红了，“好吧。”  
过去的几个月里Bruce的交配都是秘密进行的，这令人感激，他每两个月一次的早餐缺席是唯一显著的周期暗示。以前Tim没有注意到男人的热潮，Jason并不奇怪，Bruce经常会出正义联盟任务，或是在韦恩大厦随意呆上个几天离开庄园，这在一个月的任何时候都不显得奇怪。虽然这次并不是这个男孩未经邀请的到来之后Bruce第一次进入热潮，但是这是第一次这个男孩真正亲眼见证。  
因为Bruce在热潮，所以他就不会突如其来的返回，或是在任务期间远程查岗。  
“懂了，”Jason低声说，“你需要在蝙蝠没办法出来阻止你的情况下证明自己。”  
Tim左脚换右脚，“那么？”  
“你的计划破产了，因为我不是你这家伙的亲亲奶妈，”他抓住他的肩膀。“回洞穴去，不然我就叫你尝尝在地狱生活的滋味儿，懂？”他把他转过去，面向韦恩庄园。  
Tim蹒跚着，重新找回平衡，转回来面对他。他苍白的皮肤被羞辱感染红，双手握成无用的拳头，在面具（domino mask）之下他的眼睛被不顾一切的坚定而点亮。  
（domino mask：特指Robin戴的这类型面具，黑色，只盖住眉骨到颧骨范围，露出眼睛）  
“为什么不？！我能帮你！你知道我能帮你！”  
Jason盯着他。  
Tim深呼吸，再次开口，声音中狂乱的怒火已经像它来时那样迅速地消失了。“我能做到，Jason。你知道我能。你在九岁的时候就当了Robin，Richard Grayson他……”  
“Dick。”Jason纠正他。  
“……七岁就当了Robin。我十三岁了。我训练了好几个月，我可以完成所有动作，我知道所有工具。我已经准备好了。”  
他厌恶地嗤鼻，“得了吧，小孩。这世上还有很多美好的事，比当蝙蝠侠的小崽子好多了。相信我。”  
他转身打算离开。  
“发生了什么？”Tim的声音在空荡的屋顶响起，像卖场的哨子，小声，刺耳，怪异地格格不入。“你做Robin的时候，发生了什么？”他停下来，看着下方炎热空荡的街。不管他怎么跟家里人说的，他记得他的死亡。他记不起来的是之后的那几年。他甚至不记得他醒了过来。他唯一记得的，就是在一具过大的身体里奔跑，带着陌生的伤疤和乱糟糟的令人不适的面部须发。  
“我死了。”他回答。  
Tim不安地换着脚。  
Jason叹气。“你会继续跟踪我的，不是么。”这并不是个提问。  
“我会呆在下风口。”男孩充满希望地说。  
Jason皱眉。“跟我说说那个Firefly。”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes  
> 这一章有点随意，有大量对话。我很抱歉……关于，呃……那些随意和大量对话。

他被困在了一个陌生怪异的地方，在性冲动和精疲力竭之间。他的嘴巴很干，呼吸急促，眼睛周围的皮肤紧绷。除了疼痛的omega腺下方迅速流动的他的脉搏，他的四肢极度虚弱，脆弱又笨拙地在身边无用又混乱地伸展开来。他的身体内部火热而沉重，大量淫乱的精液，还有他配偶肿胀的东西把他们锁在一起，把他塞得满满的。好深。深至美味。深至疼痛。  
他的热潮在缓慢衰减，就像一个波浪从沙滩上退去，与前几日的猛烈的速度截然不同。他的配偶的最后一次装载满激素的喷射，抵消并让他的身体回到了普通状态。  
Bruce合上嘴巴，咽下一个缓慢稳定的呼吸。他被浸透了空气的甜美沉重的味道攻击了。混合重叠的交配麝香令空气浓稠，alpha与omega的信息素混合在一起搅拌成一个色情的拥抱，让他的皮肤随着每一次吸气而刺痛。这种甜美的感觉非常熟悉，他自己的气味与他配偶的凶猛的alpha芳香，在一曲醉醺醺的伦巴舞曲中纠缠在一起，美丽迷人得近乎罪恶，正如男人自身。  
他的移动，令体内浓稠温暖的液流前后晃荡起来，被堵在对方肿胀的结和深深嵌入他的充血饱满的粗长后面。他呻吟出声。  
一双他之前并没有注意到的胳膊紧紧环抱住他，温暖潮湿的嘴唇按压在他的后颈。“早上好，美人。”  
Clark的声音将一阵非主观的混乱刺痛的欲望传遍了他被蹂躏的身体。他的阴茎跳了一下，入口贪婪地绞紧了Clark。男人的鼻子蹭着他的头发，带着明显的快感发出深深叹息。  
“天啊，我爱你。”  
“我还在生气。”他低吼。  
Clark僵住了，叹气，安抚性的小动作攀上了他的肚子。“我想也是。身体感觉怎么样？”  
他诚实的回答。“很满。”  
alpha发出一声尴尬的傻笑，“抱歉。”  
他弓起身子，抵着身后男人结实的身躯，他们连在一起的结移动了，他咽下呼之欲出的呻吟。这感觉真棒。Clark的结从来都感觉很棒。因为他还在从热潮周期的衰退阶段，这个动作将一阵放荡的温热的逐渐衰退的欲望传遍了他被榨干的身子。“干……”  
“嘿，别动。”Clark对着他的头发说，“还有十分钟就消了。”  
他点头，把脸埋到被撕毁的床单的裂缝里。  
Clark靠得更近了些。“你还好么？”  
“最后一次过去多久了？”他呻吟粗哑。  
“大概半小时。不过最近几天你的脑子都不太跟得上。如果你不太记得的话我不会怪你的。”  
“我并没觉得这会儿就该死的跟得上。”他吼。  
他感觉到Clark的嘴唇对着他的皮肤形成了一个微笑，“相信我，Bruce。你已经很有条理了。”  
他实在没那个意志力去回答。相反，他半推半就地让Clark用亲吻沐浴他的皮肤，漂浮在热潮缓慢退去的迷糊中。时不时的，那些在他腹部移动的手指在他的身体上划着氪星人的标志。他迷迷糊糊的想要弄清那些组合——确认这种外星语言的意义——但是一如往常地难以理解。  
当Clark的结开始收缩，他把自己从这个alpha身上拔下来，滚落到他身边的床铺上，发出疼痛的呻吟。“干……”  
Clark不确定地移动，“这，是一个指示啊，还是说……？”  
“不是，”他厉声说。  
一个抱歉的露齿笑容，“抱歉。”  
通过昏暗的灯光他能够看到男人混乱的黑色卷发，雕琢般的颧骨的美丽形状，还有那双来自外星的蓝色眼睛被谦逊的黑色睫毛框住。那双眼睛正盯着他，他的外星起源的闪耀力证，有着不可思议的令人无法呼吸的美丽。足以用一眼就把他烧焦，却用无辜的蓝色眸子等待着他来决定接下来该做什么。强大到诡异，却像这个男人一样温顺驯服。像这个他深深爱上的男人。  
Bruce看着他，直视着那对眼睛，问出了卡在他喉咙里好几天的问题。“你在哪儿？”  
Clark的眉毛叠成了一个柔软的、伤感的皱褶。“Bruce，我……”他拖拖拉拉的，“我……”  
当他的热潮开始侵袭，Bruce尽可能的找到各种理由，直到一人独处的本能的恐慌——被他的alpha抛弃的恐慌——击溃了他的防御，驱使他离开安全的巢穴，在一片攻击警告的迷云之中，寻找他失踪的配偶。寻找Clark。  
“你说你会在这儿，”他咄咄逼人，“你在哪儿？”  
alpha靠得更近了。“我……在工作。”他温顺地回答。  
“认真的？”  
Clark咬着嘴唇，点头。  
有毒的胆汁的腐烂气泡从咽喉里升起来。“你他妈认真的？！”  
“报刊印刷出了些问题，而且……”  
“我他妈才不管！”他改为坐姿，世界警告地绕着他旋转起来，令他停下。  
“我知道你不会听，”Clark痛苦地说着，在他身边坐起来。“只是……”他用手指捋过头发。“事情变得糟透了，而我根本走不开。迪拜又发生了那场灾难，我必须去解决它。”  
Bruce看着他。  
“我知道这是个很糟糕的借口但是这是事实，”他歉疚地继续，“我保证，我最快赶过来了。”紧张的暂停，“我真的很抱歉我没有更早赶到。我知道你独自一人这真的快要了我的命。”  
“你知道我要进入热潮期了，”他低声说，“该死的你为什么不完成你的文章？”  
“我完成了！我正准备要走的但那时……”Clark低低骂了一声，“这无所谓了。”  
“有所谓。”Bruce听到自己回答。  
Clark看着他，退缩开，看着自己的手。“企业的合作领导引进了那些新电脑作为某个项目，”他开口，“或者可能是关于报纸质量的报告，我也不知道。排版全乱了，而且……”  
“你留在那儿给别人收拾烂摊子，”Bruce指控。  
“不！不是那样。这是日刊时报。如果不及时送去印刷我们所有人都要承担后果，而我承担不起……”他的声音随着一声咒骂消失。“很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。下一次我会陪着你的。我保证。”  
“你保证你这一次就会。”他咬牙切齿。  
长长的暂停。“我知道。”  
Bruce咽下了愤怒的苦涩结块，把腿摆下了床。他的四肢非常危险地感到虚弱，脑袋在抽痛，视线简直像是烂醉了一样的摇摆。他闭上了眼睛。  
他身体的齿轮正在换档，缓慢地切换回正常状态。他觉得被撕裂被磨损，之前几天的蹂躏最终变成了体内逐渐淡去的空虚的疼痛。他的臀部满是淤青，脖子剧痛，以及身体没能吸收的液体从腿上滴落，留下火热粘稠的踪迹。  
Clark移向他，床晃动起来。一直温暖的大手踌躇地抓起了他的，让他们十指交握，轻柔地挤了挤。嘴唇轻飘飘地触碰他的脸颊。他发现愤怒残留下的苦涩感在温柔的触碰下衰落了。  
“要知道，”Clark小心地说，“我……我不会再迟到的，如果……”  
“什么？”他低声问。  
“如果我拿到你的文件，”他说。  
皱眉。“什么文件？”  
“就……”Clark小心地用一只胳膊环住他，“……你的护理权和医生证明。”  
Bruce抱怨。“你知道我为什么不能给你那些东西。”  
“但是……如果我们……”  
“我们早就谈过这件事了，Clark。答案是不行。”  
Clark移得更近些，拥抱更紧些，“好吧，”他沮丧地说。  
Bruce张开双眼，用令人退缩的注视看了他一眼，“别这么做。”  
“什么？”  
“别让我当恶人。”  
Clark什么也没说。  
“如果我给了你我的文件，就会在Clark Kent和Bruce Wayne之间留下文字线索，”他提醒他，“我跟谁交配可是大新闻，至少在Gotham市。在去年整个乱七八糟的事儿之后，这在任何地方都会变成大新闻。”他让这些话沉淀了一会儿，才继续说，“你并没有戴面具。要是封面是超人的报纸和那些印着Clark Kent的八卦杂志摆在一起卖会发生什么？”  
“我不觉得……”  
“而如果只是为了带薪休假，就在法律上用一个假身份成为你的伴侣，风险太大。如果被发现了，那么……我的族群可承受不起之后的审查。那一点点好处根本不值得冒这么大风险。”  
严肃地，“好处真的只有那么一点点？”  
“Clark那是……如果只是钱的话我可以给你……”  
“不，”他尖锐地打断，“不。我不会拿你的钱。”  
“我宁可你用我的钱，在我身边，而不是为了点现金就被捆在工作上。”  
Clark扭过头。“这已经跟带薪还是无薪请假没有关系，这关系到永久的休假。我无故请假太多Perry已经注意到了，”声音更低了，“如果不是Lois给我打掩护我现在已经被开除了。”  
Bruce耸起肩膀，看着他们十指相扣的双手。他永远都不会承认的，但是他恨他的alpha和那个女人是如此亲近。他只见过Lois几次，都是在花花公子的形象之下，被与那尖刻的报道风格大相径庭的巧舌如簧所吸引。很容易就能明白，为什么在她被超人迷住之前，就把那个红着脸蛋的Clark Kent迷得团团转。  
“并不是很大一笔钱，”他低声说。  
Clark吼道：“我告诉过你。我不会拿你的钱。我不是你的什么alpha男妓。”  
他冷哼，“他们只是为了作秀，Clark。我从来不让他们碰我。”  
“真是好极了。”他的声音低沉。  
他挣开了印在他颈侧的带着啃咬的亲吻，“现在别扯那些alpha狗屁。什么时间了？”  
“还早，”Clark回答。“四点差十分，早晨。”  
“不早了，”他纠正他，“Jason在家里还是还在巡逻？”  
不太舒服地，“你为什么要知道Jason在做什么？”  
他阴森地看了他一眼，“回答问题。”  
Clark听了听，“他们刚回来。这会儿在更新电脑。”  
Bruce愣住了。“他们？”  
“Jason和Tim。”  
他被自己绊了一下，“Tim？！”  
Clark抬头冲他眨眨眼，“怎么了？”  
Jason。Jason把那男孩带出去了。他违背了Bruce，在Tim准备好之前就把他带了出去。在Bruce说可以之前。“那只该死的狗！”他向着门走去。  
“嘿！”Clark瞬间出现在面前拦住去路。他双目圆睁，闪烁着紧张的光。“Bruce，你还不能离开呢。”  
“别挡我的路。”  
“不，”alpha无情地拒绝了他。“你还在散发味道。”  
他用手掌根部抹了一把脖子侧面，举起来闻。他是的。热潮的最后一丝信息素依然盘旋在他的皮肤上，这是过去几天里侵犯着他周围空气的，令人沦陷的气息的模糊回音。  
“差不多没了。”他小声说。  
Clark绷紧了嘴唇。“我不会允许你在这次热潮里第二次走出这里。”他声明。  
“允许我？”  
Clark犹豫了一下，“是的？”  
“是的？”Bruce学他说。  
“我的意思是，不是。”他急忙修正。  
“你真是个糟糕透顶的alpha。”他说着，绕过他。  
Clark在他擦肩而过时抓住他的胳膊，“我会阻止你的，Bruce。”  
他挣脱开，“外面是我的族群，”他大吼，“如果Jason要破坏我的主权，他就必须被扔回他该在的位置。而如果你想要成为这个族群的一部分，你就别想拦我的路。听懂没有？”  
他退缩着，“好吧，但不是现在，”他讨价还价。“你几乎站不稳。”  
“我很好，”他大喊。  
Clark恳求地看了看他，“拜托先恢复过来，好么？过两天再解决这件事。”  
Bruce的眼里更暗了。“两天？”  
“是的，而且，那说不定只是一个误会啊，”Clark充满希望地继续，“Jason最近并不是一个坏成员，不是么？我知道他……他不是最好的，但他也从来都不坏。”Clark自己都觉得这个发言听起来不那么确信。  
“后面两天要发生什么？”  
他看着他，“那两天是周末。”  
“然后呢？”Bruce逼近。  
“你要跟我去Smallville镇。”  
他盯着他，“什么？！”  
“我……”Clark的眼神软了下去，“哦……你不记得了，是么？”  
“记得什么？你打算绑架我？”  
“我邀请你和我一起去Smallville镇，Bruce。去见我的父母。”一个笑容一闪而过。“而我是个外星人所以理论上来说这确实是个绑架。”  
沉默。  
Bruce搜肠刮肚想找个不能去的理由。翻找着所有能作为借口的东西，好逃避一个计划好的周末和他配偶眼里充满希冀的幸福注视。他知道这一天迟早会来的。Clark已经策划这种事好一段时间了。但是要与抚养了他对面这个男人的夫妇会面的这个想法……还是在两天后。  
“我不能，我……”  
“为什么？”  
“我……”  
“只是个周末，Bruce。如果Gotham市发生了任何事我会带你回来的。”他慢慢跨了一步，靠近他，“我真的很希望你能见见他们。”  
他低咒，回到了光线晦暗的房间里。“我还在生你的气。”他简单粗暴地提醒他。  
Clark伴着一阵错位的气流出现在他面前，把一个大大的吻印在他嘴唇上。这个触碰里的明确的快乐，告诉他Clark明白了他话语里的投降。“我爱你，”他呼吸着他的唇。“他们也会爱你的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“将军。”  
Tim咧嘴笑起来，而Jason沮丧地看着棋盘。  
“你怎么做到的？”年长的男人低声说。  
“很简单，”男孩愉快地回答。他把棋子放回几轮之前的位置，慢慢地重演。“看，分裂与征服。”他用他的骑士推倒了困兽之斗的黑色国王。国王战败，带着王冠的小雕像跌落下黑白交错棋盘，落到Jason的膝盖上。“轻而易举。”  
“轻而易举，”男人嘟囔着，捡起掉落的棋子。棋子在他的关节上翻滚着落回到棋盘上，发出咕噜声。“为什么你不像普通小孩那样玩侠盗飞车（Grand Theft Auto，GTA）却要玩这个？”  
Tim耸肩。“玩了一阵。腻了。”  
“但是你玩不腻象棋。”Jason嫌弃地说。  
男孩挑衅地绷起下巴，“我喜欢象棋。”  
冷冰冰地，“你当然喜欢了。”  
象棋棋盘被安放在豪华木地板上，位于庄园众多书房的其中一间。Tim盘腿坐在凯旋的白色阵营后面，真诚地对他的对手微笑。Jason瘫坐在一个大沙发脚边，把玩白色主教。他们起得比平时都早，清晨的阳光从打开的窗户洒落进来，给沉闷的房间画上了陌生的金黄色泽，让黑色木头燃烧成骆驼棕，排列在巨大的书架上，那些抛光的古董就像龙的宝藏一样闪着光。远处的墙壁上一个巨大的老爷钟敲击出洪亮的断音。  
“想再玩一局吗？”Tim开心地问，开始重新布置棋子。“我以前和我妈妈一起玩的时候，我们总是会玩三局两胜。”  
Jason苦着脸，“为什么你的心情这么他娘的好？”  
Tim冲他眨巴眼，伸手从他手里拿回主教。“你为什么不好？”他质疑。  
“回答问题，小孩。”  
“五天了，”他再次咧嘴笑着回答，“他今天会起床的。”  
alpha呻吟，“我了个去啊。”  
“我们会告诉他我们做了什么，然后他就会让我当Robin，”Tim放下主教，在它面前摆开一排小兵。  
“是啊没错，”Jason嘟囔，“神了个奇小子。我怎么会忘了呢？”他眯起眼来盯着刚刚布下的棋子。“我不玩了，小孩。”  
他的排兵布阵僵在了半途。“但是……这很好玩啊不是么？”  
“不好玩，”Jason回答。  
Tim低头看着游戏。他的战线已经建了一半，准备好再次迎敌，对面的黑色棋子的战力却还散乱，全不成型。阳光给这些简单的游戏棋抹出了长长的光影。  
“好吧。”他回答，拢起棋子，扔进身旁打开的盒子里。“现在你想做什么？”  
Jason站起身来。没有回答。  
Tim被他激怒了，伸手拾起剩下的黑棋。Jason依然没有发出声音，他便继续说了下去。  
“你看。这些象棋有点儿像我们的族群。”  
“我们的族群？”Jason回答，“你有点儿得意忘形啊新来的。”  
Tim无视他的刺头，继续不受干扰地说，“Bruce是老大，”他说，“所以他是国王。”他选出了一块高挑的棋子，得意洋洋地举过头顶炫耀着，“他是一个omega所以我们要保护他。”  
Jason冷哼。“可别让他听到你说这个。”  
“但是族群就是这样的不是吗？”  
Alpha撇开视线。“在这儿不是，”他硬邦邦地说。  
他脸红了红，“我……我只是……网上就是这么说的。”  
“我们需要谈谈你上的都是些什么网站，小孩。”  
他觉得脸颊更红了，低下了头。他从中选出了第二块，举起来和手里的国王放在一起。“Bruce在跟Superman交往，他是最强大的，所以他是皇后。”  
Jason哂笑。  
“怎么了？”  
“哦，没什么。”男人刻薄地笑着，“如果你喜欢的话就这么叫他好了。”  
等Tim的脑子跟上了嘴巴明白过来自己说了什么，已经淡去的红晕简直要烧起来了。皇后是一个过时了的粗话，曾用来描述那些喜欢其他Alpha的Alpha。虽然已经不再被大众使用了，但大家都心知肚明。孤儿院曾经有一个十几岁的Alpha，尤其喜欢用这个词，一有机会就要大喊出来羞辱别人。  
“那只是个比喻！”Tim大叫。  
“那比你想的要贴切的多。”Jason干巴巴地说，“我打赌Superman会很乐意知道你是这么看他的。”  
“我-我并不是那个意思。”  
“表情别这么丰富。我只是逗你玩。阿凯，Superman是个皇后。这怎么样？”  
Tim看了他一会儿，咽下他的嘲弄，捡起下一块，夹在手指中间。“Alfred是族群的长者，”他简单地说，“而且他看起来总是会在你没留神的时候走进屋里。就好像他在棋盘上斜走。”  
Jason翘起一侧眉毛，“你也发现了嘛，哈？”  
“是啊。”  
“所以他是主教。谁是车（castle）？”  
“那叫城堡（rook）。”  
“无所谓。”  
“是你，”Tim说着，收回问题中提到的棋子。“在族群的边缘，但依然强大。”Jason的脸变得像石头一样生动了。Tim让自己恢复镇静，抬头笑着看着男人，小小的但很真挚。“战斗的时候你直愣愣往前冲，但是不知为何他们看不到你的进攻。”这本来是个恭维。  
Jason冷哼，“因为你这只小母鸟在装腔作势。”  
Tim嘴角一抽，低头看着侧躺在他手心里的黑色城堡。用抛光的石料做的，简单而冰冷，尽管坚硬，却同样奇异地，朴素地，美丽。  
“你是骑士？”Jason总结，“专门用来干掉别人的那个，小孩。”  
他看着游戏棋盘。“实际上，我是兵。”  
Alpha没有动静。  
“我是新来的，要记得。Richard Grayson是骑士。”  
“你觉得Dick是个骑士？小子，等他回来你会失望的。”  
“或许吧，但是你不会。”  
Jason的眼眸暗下来。“是吗？你怎么计算出来的？你甚至都不认识那家伙。”  
“不，但是你认识。你经常想着他。”Jason并没有插话。“对吗？”Tim提问，他的表决在年长的男人的黑暗注视下失败了。  
“你这么觉得的？”  
“是……？”  
“是？”他冷哼，“你怎么想的？”  
Tim低头看着手里面握着的棋子。“你从来不会告诉我Superman叫Clark，但是Richard Grayson和Knightwing总是……”  
“Dick。”  
“看吧。”他又说了。  
Jason扭过头，低声咒骂。  
“骑士和城堡是携手并进的，即使他们相当的不一样。”他迅速说道，“你们俩以前在巡逻时就是这么干的。你们俩在一起比跟蝙蝠侠组队要好。”他拾起黑色的半马像，夹在手指中间。“此外，我看过以前的飞翔的格雷森视频。我就是看那个才发现谁是蝙蝠侠的。你和Bruce的行为，还有Alfred说的关于他的话，我觉得……他像是一个骑士。”  
“他更像你，小孩。”  
Tim眨眼，“真的吗？”  
“吵得很。”  
他咬着嘴唇。“哦。”  
“而且你大错特错。”Jason屈膝，拿过他手里的棋子，把他们扔进打开的盒子，“我们都是小兵。”  
Tim不满地皱眉。  
“只不过，”Jason继续，“我们站在不同方向，我们彼此遭遇的时候就会动弹不得，因为我们阻拦了对方的路却又摆脱不了彼此，因为我们只能侧路攻击。”  
“所有的小兵都能成为皇-成为游戏里最强大的棋子。”Tim忙乱地抗议。“如果他们努力的话。”  
“他们也可能被干掉。”Jason回敬。  
Tim绷紧了下巴，什么也没说。  
Jason叹气。“你真是个死脑筋。”  
Tim的反驳被很轻的两声喀拉声打断，这是隐藏架子的开关被打开时的声响。他的胃里面一群蝴蝶纷纷起飞，老爷钟向后滑开，Bruce走进了房间，眼里的神色很恐怖。他的头发是湿的，皮肤被洗的很干净，衣服很新，连标签都还在上面。但这对掩藏那又重新变得凹陷的脸颊和刻在脸上的新的线条并没有多少帮助。  
超人穿着蓝色和红色的制服跟在他后面，像看着一颗即将爆炸的炸弹一样看着他的配偶。  
“你，”Bruce伸出一根手指指着Jason，“跟我过来。”  
“等等！”Tim紧忙站起来，“我……你难道不想先听听他的报告吗？”  
“不。”男人怒吼。  
“但是……”Tim急迫地看了Jason一眼。“你不在的时候发生了很多事。”  
咆哮。“我知道。”他的视线移开，别有深意地盯着Jason。  
这个年轻的Alpha接收了这份挑衅，炸毛，但又愤怒地垂下了视线，不甘地退开示弱。  
Tim没发现这些细节，但是很显然的，很长时间以来Jason在Bruce的族群里都是一个对手，直到最近他来到了这里。不管是什么让Jason落到了这个位置，这也让这个年轻Alpha一直处在边缘，依然在努力适应族群中这个备受限制的地位。Jason不愿意跟Bruce组队夜巡，很少像队伍成员那样和他们一起训练，而在Bruce来说，他依然不信任这个单身的Alpha。  
但是，Tim想，他并没有做什么错事。Bruce没理由冲他发火，除非……  
“等等！”他跳到二人之中，抓住了Bruce的袖子。如此近距离之下他能够闻到覆盖在交配后的皮肤上陌生的香气。他们的气味印在对方身上，浓厚得几乎分不出哪一部分是Alpha的哪一部分是Omega的。  
“不是你想的那样，”Tim说，“我……”  
低声，“我过后在料理你。”  
“嘿，”超人走上前，恳切地拽住了他的配偶的胳膊。“先听听发生了什么，好么？”  
Bruce意味深长地看了他一眼，把胳膊从他手里抽出来。“我知道我需要知道的一切。”  
“不，你并不知道，”Tim用力拽了拽抓在手里的Bruce袖子的边。“是我。我在夜巡时跟踪了他。这是为了……但是我们做得很好。Jason，告诉他关于Firefly的事。”  
Jason看了他一会儿，才不情愿地低沉嘟囔道，“我们抓到了Firefly。”  
“你看！”Tim像溺水之人抓住浮木一样紧抓住这个契机，“我读了你留下的报告，找到了一种烟花制造术，与五年前的进行了比较。其中一个纵火犯使用了从甘蔗里提取的天然酒精。这跟两年前正义联盟在King Cobra（眼镜王蛇）的交易里发现的武器一样……”  
“你怎么知道？”Bruce僵硬地说。  
Rim觉得自己的血都变凉了。“你-你留了案件资料……”  
“我留下的是Firefly的。我并没有留下任何关于King Cobra和正义联盟的东西。”  
Tim觉得有那么一会儿自己怕得话都说不出来了。“我……”他努力，“我……”  
Bruce的视线回到Jason身上，Jason正不解地看着Tim就好像他脑袋上长出了犄角。“你给了他那些文档的权限？”Bruce问。  
Jason冷哼。“我有那些文档的权限？”  
Tim咽下难以自控的恐惧，站直了身子。“我黑进了系统，”他沙哑地承认到。Bruce的视线瞬间回到他身上。“我……我以为如果我问的话你不会告诉我的，而我需要找出你是否有其他重要信息能让我帮你抓到Firefly。”他的话断了，吊在那里像一个奇怪的没有答案的疑问。  
“你黑了蝙蝠电脑？”Bruce再次确认。  
“是的。”  
“五天？”  
他用手指拧着上衣，“两小时。”  
房间陷入了沉重的死寂。  
回忆在Tim思绪里盘旋，过去几天，过去几个月，然后心灰意冷地想着Bruce会不会把他踢出去。Jason是对的，他是族群最新的成员，一个小兵，他可能会被移走。他还没有形成任何族群契约，也不像Clark那样与族群的核心有一种牢固的维系。他曾想成为Robin，想要证明他能够成为这个工作群组的一员，而不是一个超龄的学不来任何新技巧的流浪儿。这是个蠢主意，现在这个主意会让他失去融入群体的机会，从他父母死去之后的，唯一的机会。  
超人吹了一个口哨，“哇哦,”他说。  
Bruce冷冰冰的瞪他。  
“只是表达一下……这实在很厉害。”  
“那只是低等级信息，”Tim试图减轻自己的罪行，“只有很少的通过代码，我还得借用后面武器库里面的芯片才行。”  
Bruce的手指插进头发里，“你还能进入武器库。”  
Tim一抖，低下了头。那不是个提问。他没有回答。  
“该死的，Tim，”他突然厉声说，“你为什么不直接跟我说说？为什么你要跟他出去，你想让自己去送死吗？”  
“我能做到的，”他抗议，“我能……”  
“你能做很多事，”Bruce同意。“这些都是证明。但是你还有准备好到那些街上去。还不具备过硬的战斗技能。”  
“不，我……告诉他，Jason，我……”  
“他想打的时候还是能击中的，”Jason给他撑腰，“擅长用铁头木棒（quarter-staff）。”  
（quarter-staff：英国旧时的一种6-8英尺长的武器）  
Bruce的眼里闪过一抹苍蓝色。“你不应该让他跟踪你。”他谴责。  
Jason绷直了嘴唇。“是啊没错。我要处理一座城市，要殴打一些渣滓。我可不会游手好闲的，就为了送你新入手的小可怜回家。”他故意停了一会儿，“还有别的吗，老大？”  
“Jason，”超人开口了。  
Jason的视线转向另一个alpha，“你休想对我指手画脚，怪胎。”  
超人无辜地眨眼。“我没有，我……”  
“很好。”Jason的视线猛地回到Bruce身上，就像拉开的橡皮筋复原。“还有别的事吗，老大？”他重复，声音刻薄得能戳出血来。  
“没有，”Bruce咆哮，“滚出去。”  
嘴唇一扯，“巴不得呢。”  
Tim害怕地看着对方，唯一能证明他有资格成为义警的人，就这么头也不回的离开了房间。希望的微弱火光在他胸膛里奄奄一息地挣扎着，直到Jason摔上了门。他打破了规则，现在Bruce要让他离开了。他永远都不能成为Robin，他永远也不能站在蝙蝠侠身侧，而且他永远也不能成为Bruce族群的一份子。像Jason一样，像Alfred一样，像Dick一样，即使只身在外也依然是族群一员。  
“你没必须随时都装的跟beta一样，”Bruce扭过头对他的配偶说。“他已经超越你了。”  
“没关系的，”外星人展开一个微笑，说。“他应该超越他人。”  
Bruce冷哼。  
“嘿，这是Alpha的本能。如果他不用听人指挥的话，他会更开心的。”  
干巴巴的，“你的Alpha本能又在哪儿？”  
Clark耸耸肩。“我从来不在意的。”  
Bruce咕哝着，注意力慢慢回到了Tim身上。  
Tim绷紧了身子，抬头看着最近几个月里训练了他的男人。尽管他容貌疲惫，脖子上印着层叠的咬痕，但Bruce辐射出了主权与力量。  
“说话，Tim。”  
“对不起，”他小声说，“我只是想帮忙。”  
“是吧，他……”  
“吃早餐去，Clark。”Bruce嘀咕，揉着前额，“一小时后你就该去上班了。“  
男人咬了咬嘴唇，点头，给Tim一个同情的微笑，然后飘出了房间，他的披风在身后像红色的瀑布流动着。紧跟他脚后门轻轻关上了。Bruce又等了片刻，才开口。  
“你为什么想当Robin？”  
Tim的视线沉下去，看着他光着踩在长绒毛毯上的双脚。“你为什么不想让我当Robin？”  
他直接给出回答，“你会受伤。你还没准备好。”  
“Richard Grayson 7岁就准备好了？”  
毫不犹豫，“是的。”  
他的喉咙里哽了一下，看向侧倒在象棋盒子里，蹲立在矮墙上的黑色骑士，“为什么？他很特别吗？”  
“他有独一无二的技巧，”Bruce说，“他也是个天生的斗士。Jason也是。你不是。”  
沉重的暂停。  
“那时候我比现在年轻，比现在愚蠢。”Bruce叹息，补充道，“像他那样毫无经验的新手不应该到街上去。”  
“他做得很好。”Tim苦涩地提醒他。  
“是啊，他是的。”  
Tim握起拳头，看着那些在晨光里始终闪耀着讨厌的美丽光泽的棋子。“那，Jason发生了什么？他告诉我他死了。”  
“是的。”  
生气地，“我要听真相。”  
Bruce打量着他，冷酷，计算。“这就是真相。我们把他下葬了，Tim。就连他自己也不知道他怎么回来的。”  
他咀嚼着这个信息。令他惊讶的是他居然信了。不只是因为Bruce的悲伤，或是Jason的坦言，更是因为他曾在那个年轻的alpha眼里看到的，一闪而过的黯淡目光，就像一场风暴的倒影，黑暗，危险，陌生地错位。  
“你要把我踢出去吗？”他的声音充满喑哑。  
“不。”  
“那你要怎么做？”  
Bruce走动，“Jason太不稳定，Tim。他很鲁莽。你不能……”  
“他很好，”Tim听到自己说，“我知道他不完美，但他努力要成为族群更好的一份子，真的。你只是不信任他。”  
“是，”Bruce尖锐地同意，“我不信任他。”  
“因为他是个alpha？”  
一声低沉的警告的喉音。  
“是那样吗？”  
“你为什么信任他？”Bruce逃避话题。  
他的回应迅速而不假思索。“他是族群一员。”  
Bruce低吼，“我是族群首领。你信任我吗？”  
紧张地，“是的。”  
“那就远离街道直到我说可以。”  
他的心跳下沉，“但是……”  
“我周末会离开，”男人无情地继续，“在我离开前，给我看看你到底是怎么通过洞穴的安全系统的。显然你在这个领域颇有技巧，我会留给你更多案件，给你电脑上更多文档的授权。如果你找到任何东西，通知Alfred，他会传达给Jason。一个人。如果你再破坏规则，我会限制你和蝙蝠侠的牵连。明白没有？”  
Tim无望地看着他。  
Bruce叹气。“你有很强大的感知力，Tim。有一天你会成为一个很棒的侦探，如果你想的话。”  
“我想成为Robin。”  
Bruce的视线落在他的上，“我知道。”  
柔声问，“你以后会让我当Robin吗？”  
男人打量了他好一会儿，咒骂了一声移开视线。“如果我离开期间给你设定一些训练计划，你会全神贯注吗？”  
这个提议就像一整天的飞行后终于降落。“是的！我会的！任何训练！”他记起了Jason对他的尊称，“任何，老大，”他迅速修正，“我是你的了。”  
（Tim这里用了‘I'm yours.’直译是我是你的，意思也就是任凭调遣、听从安排。 ）  
男人点了点头，“Dick Grayson回到Gotham市了，近期会回庄园。”  
他的笑容消失了，“Dick？”  
“是的，”Bruce说，“他会给你一些基础的动作训练。如果你在那个领域有令人惊艳的进步，我会考虑带你出去做观察任务。”  
沉默。  
“这是你想要的东西，不是吗？”  
“是-是的，我……谢谢。”  
Bruce审视他，嗯了一声，转身走向了门。大门在他身后发出明确的喀拉声关了起来。  
Tim站在忽然变得空荡的房间，低头看着摆了一半的象棋游戏。尽管盒子很破烂，棋盘陈旧，盒子底部的棋子已经松动，但这依然是非常昂贵的一副象棋。黑色的骑士依然岿然不动，就在Jason扔进去时掉落的位置，就在倒下的城堡旁边。  
Jason才刚开始接受他，和他玩在一起。在Tim跟踪他夜巡之前，这个年长的雄性几乎都不认识他，更别提会跟他说话了。但是他们在屋顶上共度的那些时光，在慵懒的夏日之间，终于还是让他找到了一丝族群的感觉。Clark离得太远没法提供这种感觉，而尽管Bruce是家庭的核心，这个男人的戒备心太强，Tim与他建立的任何族群伙伴印记都无比的脆弱。虽然他从Alfred尽职尽责的照看中获得了些许，但只有在他与Jason一同狩猎时，这种感觉才变得完整。  
但是Jason有一个更为偏爱的族群伙伴，Tim只是一个新来的小孩，一个小兵，只能慢吞吞向前走，每回合只能走一步，只能在心里期望，他不会被另一条路上的某个人给断了去路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于国际象棋的一些东西：  
> 国王（king）可以横竖斜三个方向行走，每次限一格。  
> 皇后（queen）可以横竖斜三个方向行走，格数无限制，但是不能跨过其他棋子。国际象棋里威力最大的棋子是皇后，凸显西方政治联姻下，皇后所代表的崇高地位和军事力量。  
> 主教（象，bishop），只能斜着走，格数无限制，白象走白格，黑象走黑格。  
> 城堡（车，rook），可横竖两个方向走，格数无限制。  
> 骑士（马，knight），走日字格，可以先竖走再斜走，也可以先斜走再竖走，可以越过其他棋子。  
> 兵（卒，pawn）只能向前进，不可后退，吃的时候只能斜着吃，既直进斜吃。卒走第一步可以走一格或两格，之后每次只能走一格。
> 
> 关于兵的特殊走法：  
> 1\. 吃过路兵；如果对方的兵第一次出兵，直行两步，而己方正好有兵和这个兵横向并列，就可以立即斜进，吃掉对方的兵，并视为一步棋，必须立刻进行，如果这一步不吃，缓着后无效。  
> 2\. 兵走到低格后，可以升级国王和兵以外的任何一种棋子，升级后按照新棋子的规则走位，接近底线，威力可以升高数倍。
> 
>  
> 
> “所以他是主教。谁是车（castle）？”  
> “那叫城堡（rook）。”  
> “无所谓。”
> 
> 另外这一段的情况是，Jason和Tim说的都是同一枚棋子，国际象棋里叫做城堡，象棋里就是车。  
> 在英文里面，城堡使用的是‘rook’这个词，Jason这个门外汉直接用了普通的‘castle’一词，Tim就用专用词纠正他。翻译时我用了车和城堡来区分，大家能理解就好哈。


	5. Chapter 5

Clark在办公室外停了下来，通过窗户上的投影，试图把衣服上的折痕给抚平。结果却是白费功夫。  
通常如果他不得不以超人的身份从星球日报离开，他会找一个安全的隐藏之所，藏起Clark Kent的保守服装。五天前他因为知道Bruce的热潮无人照料，差点就被弄疯了，把衣服一堆的扔在屋顶边缘就不管了。在这里它们可得不到什么友好待遇。他的衬衫少了好几个扣子，硬的像纸板一样，领带破破烂烂地挂着，外套的左边胳膊下面开了个大洞。他的鞋子是最惨的，因为前两天的雨，到现在还是湿的。一只长袜失踪了，但神奇的是他的眼镜居然撑了过来。  
Clark把袖口翻起来的皱褶磨平，把乱七八糟地翘着的头发抹到后面，沉重的框架架在鼻梁之上。他严肃地看着自己的投影，迫切希望他的另一套西服在Lois最后那次干洗机的探究性冒险中幸存下来了。这样一来，他看起来不像是超人，倒像是哈利波特了。  
但是尽管他的外形破破烂烂的，还是一眼就能看出他是直接从热潮中的omega的怀里过来的。肌肤上洋溢着健康饱满的色泽，头发闪耀得简直像是洗发水广告里出来的，而且omega的气味依然缭绕在他的皮肤上，让他闻起来很温暖，带着深深的、无可否定的满足。一个alpha，丰收了性爱的激素。这个早晨，他的伴侣可就完全相反了。尽管洗了澡，穿着全新的衣服，Bruce看起来依然是一副被榨干的样子，即使是在热潮平息的数小时之后。Clark知道要花上几天他的这种外观才会彻底淡去。热潮在omega身上的物理性作用难以置信地剧烈，当他们自身天然的化学物，极端地过量，足以给他们的身体和大脑带来一场浩劫，Bruce短时性的记忆丧失就是力证。即使有Clark的alpha激素的作为福利，他却还是要承受这些痛苦。  
Clark并不否认他爱这种Bruce的热潮带来的直接本能的身体快感，但他讨厌后续。既讨厌他配偶的生理后果，也讨厌他生活其他方面的反噬。  
他放弃整理被毁掉的衣物，做了一个深呼吸，然后推开门进入星球日报喧闹的新闻编辑部。  
熟悉的混杂气息欢迎着他的到来，匆忙交谈的热闹低语，键盘的咔咔声，新排版已经准备好要印刷了。数个安装在房间角落的屏幕上滚动播放股市和众多直播新闻报告。尽管音量已经调低，但声音还是大得足以蔓延到房间里任何一个空角落。  
他在聚成团的桌子里穿梭，避开同事们好奇的目光，暂时接近了他的Lois挤在一起的桌子。  
“我的咖啡，你最好来一口，Smallville。”女士头也没回地说。  
他的移动快得超过肉眼可见。“喝完了。”  
Lois把椅子转过来，漠然地看了他一眼，这一眼迅速融化，被一个难以置信的瞪视取代了。“你就穿这个？你是来寻求原谅的，这就是你打算展现的形象？”  
“我把它们留在屋顶了。”他嘀咕着，自觉承认。  
“好吧，”她举起双手，“我知道，每次打开你的衣柜，看到那些价值一星期薪水的难看衣服你肯定很沮丧，但是-看在上帝的份上-你的薪水足够你多买点。”  
“没那么糟啊，”他温顺地说。  
她叹气，举起手。“咖啡给我。”  
他慢吞吞走上前，递给她冒着蒸汽的杯子。  
“我有一种很可笑的感觉，这事儿以前就发生过了，”她低声说，把咖啡把他手里抢过来。“我甚至知道下一次什么时候发生。你道歉，没精打采的晃荡个一会儿，然后想出一篇真他娘的美的文章，然后就万事大吉了。”  
“我是这么计划的，”他半笑着说，“不过这次我打算跳过没精打采这部分。”  
“等会儿，”她举起一根手指，“我们会到没精打采这环节的，或者已经过了。你还欠我一个道歉。”  
她是对的。他做了个深呼吸，隆起肩膀，看着她的眼睛。“Lois我非常……”  
“不不不，”她挥开他的手，“这不是第一次了，我可是呆了四个小时好拯救你毫无价值的隐瞒，Smallville。如果世界处在危险中？行。我乐意当个沉默英雄。但要是就为了你滚床单？不。这可不行。这次你非得下跪才行了。”  
他眨着眼，“说真的？”  
“还有我需要你向我保证-还有向Perry-这是最后一次你这么做。”  
他的心跳下坠。“Lois，我……我做不到。”  
“我是认真的Smallville，”她说着，把碰都没碰的咖啡放到桌上。“如果你想保住这个工作，你就需要按规矩办事。我知道你把Perry看作是个大坏蛋上司，但是他对你可比对绝大多数人都宽松大度得多了。见鬼，你现在本该被炒了的。”  
“我没觉得……”  
“外面有很多可靠的年轻记者，Clark。很快某些上层就会细数你那些毫无理由的缺席了，他们对这件事可不像Perry那么好说话。”  
Clark盯着她，感到体内深处有什么东西扭曲了。他爱星球日报的工作。他第一次走进这栋建筑的时候，鼻梁上稳当地戴着一副全新眼镜，一份工作申请夹在胳膊下面，这是他梦寐以求的工作，能够让他更快更早地发现警报，发现那些需要他另一个自负角色的种种灾难。从那以后，他的超级听力增长起来，强大得足以比任何新闻广播都更快地听到不幸的尖叫。他留在这里是因为他爱上了这间嘈杂的新闻编辑部，大胆的报道风格，还有作为Clark Kent，他能做到超人力不能及的事情。  
星球日报对他来说很重要。天啊她真的很重要但是……没有Bruce重要。  
“我做不到。”Clark痛苦地说。  
Lois靠回到椅子里，手指穿过头发。“为什么不能？”  
“我的配偶他……不能给我文件。”  
再次。“为什么不能？”  
“他不希望人们知道。”  
“好吧，”女士的嘴唇翘起。“如果你穿成这样上街，是我也不愿意。”  
他试图笑一个。微笑尴尬又稀薄地横在脸上，支吾，最后只褪去成一声心跳。  
他爱星球日报但、但是，他宁愿为Bruce放弃这一切，哪怕这让他无比痛苦。他会为那个男人放弃任何事。他是他的配偶，他的伴侣，到最后关头他总是对的。如果Clark公开他们的关系，他就会无意中暴露自己，给韦恩一家人的安全带来灾难，作为结果，Bruce的义警角色就会被发现，给他的伴侣带来被定罪的风险。为了保护Bruce，他会放弃他的职位。这是唯一应该做的事。  
尽管Bruce拒绝被当作一个生理学上的omega来对待，但他是alpha-他还有超级力量-这意味着Clark比Bruce获得更多赞誉的同时，受到的伤害也更少。只有这样才是对的，如果有人要做出牺牲，那个人就是他。只有这样才公平。  
但是如果Bruce离开了会如何呢？   
这个想法，丑陋而背叛，在他的脑海深处响起。在他消灭它之前，它就生了根，如原野之火蔓延了他的思绪。  
如果他放弃了这里的工作会怎么样？放弃他如此努力地为之奋斗的东西，放弃他会成为的人，而当Bruce决定维持他们的关系变得太艰难或是太冒险时，他就得两手空空的离开，会这样吗？他会的。Bruce已经证明了在涉及到他们的关系时，他的想法转变得有多么迅速。当Clark第一次见这个omega的族群时，那个灾难的夜晚差点促使Bruce当场就离开他。那一次他成功用谈话安抚了他，但是那件事给他留下了一抹徘徊的不信任感，对他的配偶。  
他会为Bruce放弃所有。但是，尽管他非常不想承认，反过来的话是不会发生相同情况的。这世上有太多东西，会导致Bruce放弃他们初出茅庐的关系，留下他一人，他能做的，只是用他能够构建的任何可笑的正当理由来武装自己，好充实他的恐惧和不安。  
背叛的思想令他咬紧了牙，他把思绪集中在那些千百万的细小记忆上，短短几个月在一起的时间，他和那个男人已经有了那么多回忆。这都是值得的。他是值得的。Bruce比他能想到的还要重要得多，没有任何事……  
天啊，但是如果Bruce要离开他呢？没有他，没有星球日报，他就……什么都不剩了……  
“我说，”Lois打断了他的思考“老实说Smallville，我就不明白了，为什么你要这么做。我唯一能想到的理由，就是你的omega是个非法登记的家伙。”  
人口普查表格上必须要填写——其他法律文件也一样——每一个成年人都要声明他们的性别地位。绝大多数这一类表格只是为了统计，但是对omega来说，这种身份证明只是给那些律师用来排除他们继承权的。对一个omega来说，在他们确切地进行契约缔结之前，伪装成一种不一样的性别地位，从而接受家族的财富，这被认为是欺诈。尽管Bruce的出柜事件之后，发生了许多事，推进了这种古老法律的推翻，但omega通常还是需要一大群的律师，才能合法让他们得到全部的遗产。  
给自己抹上香水，打个小小的‘beta’标记，还算是条好走的路了。  
“不，”Clark叹气。他并不想撒谎。不能对她。不能在他的思维依然在那些病态的难看的想象中的恶果里蹒跚的时候。“不，不是那样。他很……有名。”  
她瞪大了眼睛。“真的？”  
他走上前，坐在她的桌子边上。“我不知道我能做什么，Lois。我不能让他……”  
“停。等着。”她举起手。“多有名？就像，有名到能让Clark Kent也出名？”  
他耸肩。“暂时的。”  
“那就够了，”她总结道，手指插进头发里。“该死的。你怎么认识他的？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
“你不知道？！”  
“嘘，”他让她小声，四周看了看发现没人注意他们。让他感到轻松的是房间里大家都太忙碌，没心思留意他们的对话。“我不知道我能不能告诉你，”他抱歉地做结语，“告诉你这么多，已经会让他对我生气了。”  
她靠着椅子，“他是正义联盟一员是吧。”这不是个问题。  
“我……呃……”他看向一边。  
“你还真吃窝边草啊，Smallville。”  
“我不知道该做什么，”他说，忽略她声音里恼人的调调。“我不想放弃这里的工作。我不想。天啊，如果我失去这个……但我还能做什么？”  
她盯着他看了一会儿。“你可以试着给他搞个假身份，”她毫无希望地说。“但是，你知道的，这方面的检查可是相当有规律，相当细致。尤其是在Steve伪造了那个omega好让自己参加复赛之后。如果你被抓到了，人们会怀疑你到底为什么想要掩藏。”  
他把脸埋在掌心里，呻吟。  
“嘿，”女士放了一只手在他手腕上。“我们会想出办法的。"  
这些小小的鼓励带给他的帮助比他们想的还多。过去这些年里，Lois对他来说意味着很多事-一个对手，一个爱人，一个蛮横的编辑-但是无论何时，作为一个朋友，她从未令他失望。  
“谢谢，”他回答，放下双手。“多谢，关于这一切。我是认真的。”一个深呼吸，“还有，对不起。”  
“好吧，”女士办了个鬼脸，“虽然不是下跪求饶但是这样也行啦。”  
他干巴巴地大笑起来。  
“你打算怎么跟Perry说？”Lois问。  
Clark回头看着慑人的办公室。“相同的话，大概。”  
这就是决定命运的时刻了，他跳下了她的桌子，再次尝试把衣服变得得体但又再次失败了，他咧嘴笑笑，踏上了走向Perry四面楚歌的方形领地的漫漫长征路。  
“Smallville。”Lois喊住他。  
“什么？”他转身。  
“以防你被开除了我见不到你……下星期生日快乐。”


	6. Chapter 6

Jason第一个听见他。  
他总是第一个听见他。他的声音轻快，流畅，叫人入神，穿过冷漠的灰色走廊，像涌入古老墓穴的新鲜空气一样。那声音扫去了庄园里熟悉而陈腐的声响，在裂开的回廊里回响，在空气里留下不断反弹的友好气息。Dick。绝不会错的声音，它奇异地填充着，恐吓着，强迫引诱着他，他离去的伴侣的声音，此时此刻就如木偶上的绳索一般牵扯着他的肌肉。  
他站起身来，和Tim的对话立刻被抛诸脑后，不假思索地转向那个声响。  
“是什么？”男孩问，被吓了一跳。  
“你的黑骑士。”他回答，推开门走进走廊。Tim蹦蹦跳跳地跟上他，歪过脑袋，他听到了不熟悉的大笑声，很快就明白了，理解与扩散开的好奇心令他皱起了眉。  
喃喃的语声太远了，听不清对话内容，但是Jason能够听出Dick简单自然的语调和Alfred精准礼仪的演讲相互穿插，两个重新熟悉起来的友人。管家和这个杂技小子总是能自然而然的亲密。Jason猜这是因为他们有相同的性别地位。Beta们是所有族群的族群守护者，因此通常很欢迎彼此的存在，将其看作一种协助而不是挑战或威胁。对两个beta来说，违背族群动态学，不用和平均衡的状态共存反而挑战彼此，是相当罕见的。alpha和omega，恰恰相反，他们会在其他相同性种的成员里建立起基本的进食次序，相互争斗，好维持或者提升层级。  
“他们走近了。”Tim紧张地说。  
Jason嘟囔，前去拦截他们，Tim小跑着亦步亦趋，穿过华丽的庞大庄园。他们行进过一条走廊，转向另一条，在楼梯的半道上撞见了他们。  
“……可以自己搞定，Alfred。这不重。我只带了……”Dick停下了，看到了他们。  
Alfred停下脚步。“你们在这儿年轻的少爷们。我还在想你们何时会出现。需要什么东西吗？”  
Jason没有回答。  
Dick看起来……不一样了。他的头发变短了，脸更瘦了，他的衣服穿了很久，因为穿得太多而褪色。胳膊上的肌肉看起来精干瘦削，之前不是这样的，他的皮肤带有一抹额外的色彩，在饱满的鲜明颧骨下面有一层重新长出来的胡须的阴影。挂在一侧肩膀上的，是一个简单的黑色包裹。  
“Jason，”Dick强作平常地说出了他的名字。皱眉，“还有……十年前的Jason？”  
“我十三岁。”Tim严厉地纠正他。  
他困惑地眨眼，“好。你好啊六年前的Jason。”  
一阵莫名的沉默。  
“行吧，”Dick慢慢说，“我就一直叫他十三岁的Jason好了，直到有人打算告诉我别的名字。”  
“这位是Timothy Drake少爷，”Alfred提供帮助，“我确信我告诉过你他的事。”  
“哦对了，”Dick咧嘴，“发现了我们的小孩。”  
“你是Richard Grayson。”Tim回击。  
“独此一家，除非脸书（facebook）能信。叫我Dick。”  
Tim低头看着他的双手，前两根手指头里翻弄着一根橡胶圈。“好。”他穿着一件海绵黄与深夜黑的Gotham骑士的上衣，牛仔裤对他来说有点太小了。他的刘海垂在眉毛边，就在双眼两侧像窗帘一样。  
“我说，”又一阵暂停后Dick说到，“虽然我很喜欢沉默的站在走廊里但是我已经在机场困了六个小时了，我累坏了。”他继续走上楼梯，绕过他们。擦肩而过时他对Tim微笑。当他的视线滑过Jason，这个笑溜走了些许，但还保持着礼貌。当他和Alfred安全通过后，Jason深深地呼吸，伸展手指攥成拳头，继续走下楼梯。每一步都异常僵硬和逞强。  
“嘿，”Tim犹豫不决地跟上他，“难道你不想……你不……你什么都没说。”  
“没必要，小孩。”他咆哮。  
“但……”  
Jason停下来，突然冲他大骂。“你想怎样？”  
Tim眨眼。“我以为……”  
愤怒地，“什么？！”  
Tim的视线落回手指间扭曲的橡胶圈。“我以为他是你的朋友，”他不确定地说。“只是这样而已。”  
“朋友？”Jason冷哼，“你看见了他看我的样子。他压根就他妈的容不下我。”  
这些话像胆汁一样从他体内升起，腐败，恶毒，凝结成一团粗糙的肿块，卡在咽喉的深深处。他咒骂，一步两级地走下楼梯。  
Tim跟着他。“我不明白。你一直在说他。你以前跟他一块儿夜巡。你们怎么可能不是朋友？”  
他一语不发。  
Tim抓住他的胳膊，拽住他。“发生了什么？你们俩吵架了？他就是因为这个离开的吗？”  
Jason咆哮着挣脱开。“听着，小子，我懂。你是个天杀的天才。但是这跟你他妈的没有关系。”  
“但……”  
“滚开！”  
Tim减速，停在了一级台阶边缘。Jason任由自己将他抛下。  
虽然不是出自己愿，但他已经和这个孩子变得很是亲近，他从没想到会这么亲近。重新和族群一起狩猎的感觉奇异地令人满足，尽管这只是一只Bruce在他们家门口发现的瘦长的小狗崽。Tim是新来的，但他也是唯一一个完全信任他的族群成员，他……并没有把他看作一种威胁。这让人重新振作起来，这是一个提醒，告诉他，他留在这个屋檐下是有原因的，这个族群，这个家庭，他一直想要融入其中……不论如何。  
他冲出楼梯井，大步走过一条有扶栏的廊道，最后走下闪着微光的台阶进入主厅。房间被一座巨大的吊灯的阴影覆盖，大理石地板反着刺目的亮光，深色木门在一个W形的纹饰下大大敞开。一个身影独自站在洞穴一般的房间中间，急躁地看着空无一人的房间，举着一个手机。  
他看见了Jason。“Hood，”他说，“我不知道你还住在这儿呐。”  
Jason不爽，“你他吗在这儿干什么，Harper？”  
“我开车送你的大哥过来，”男人回答。“这个傻蛋把手机落在车上了。把这个给他，行不？”  
他扔过手机。Jason抓住了。“你送Dick过来？”他低声说。  
红色脑袋的家伙不解地沉下脸来。“我刚说过的啊，不是么？”  
Roy Harper体形中等，有着训练得当的肌肉，穿着一件破旧的棕色上衣，袖子卷起来露出了包臂的纹身。灰绿色的双瞳从橘黄色的睫毛中间盯着他。  
即使是在远处，Jason也能闻到对方身上浓浓的躁动的alpha麝香，尽管他是低水平的。很尖锐，粗糙，淹没在Dick熟悉的甜美温柔的香气之下。他们交互的气味所带来的暗示，像猛力砸下的锤子一样向他袭来。  
“你……”他难以置信地说。  
“……送他过来。”片刻后Roy补上他的话，“没错，我告诉你了。两次。”  
Jason盯着他。  
“我去，伙计，你嗑药了？”  
他低吼，在丑陋的咆哮声中露出了牙齿。“给我他妈的滚出去。”他的声音低沉，嘶哑，咆哮着冲出他的喉咙。  
“哈，”Roy退后一步，“行行，伙计。不是故意要走进你的领地，没什么的。”他回到门边。“嘿，我们长大以后就没有再一块儿狩猎了，想不想出去走走抓几个坏蛋什么的？”  
Jason无视他，转身暴躁地冲进了他来时的门。他的思绪盘旋在一滩病态里面，现实，情感，还有扭曲的理解。Dick他……Dick已经……和Roy。这个想法嵌入他的肋骨后面，像一枚燃烧的滚烫的子弹。万般剧痛，伤痕累累，且毫无疑问地灾难性地带来错误的感觉。这个想法让他呼吸不畅，直到每一次吸气都变得难以吸入，每一次呼气都变成从齿间挤出的嘶声。  
等到他终于回到楼梯上面，穿过走廊走向Dick的卧室的时候，他已经难受得不行，他的胸膛被枯萎的苦涩的愤怒感紧紧环绕。  
他推开正要离去的管家，冲进卧室。  
“Roy Harper？”他嘶吼，“你在跟Roy Harper交往？”  
Dick抬头看着他，冷漠地瞅了他一眼，继续拆他的包裹。“是啊，怎样？”他站在床边，一条腿叠在身下，袜子被踢在地板上。  
Jason感到震惊和愤怒在体内溃烂。“你不能跟Roy交往！”他大叫。“你不能！”  
Dick的回应就像一把插进内脏的匕首，锋利，快速，致命。“我可以跟任何我想要的人约会，”他说，声音波澜不惊，无比陌生，但依然镶了一线刻薄的敌意的边。“不管你信还是不信，我跟谁在一起轮不到你来决定。”他拿出一叠上衣，放在膝盖上，抹平皱起来的棉布。  
“你是说打炮。”Jason尖刻地纠正。  
他的嘴唇绷成一条愤怒的直线。“你有什么要说的吗？"  
“是，”Jason怒吼。“我要你踹了那个狗娘养的东西。”  
这个beta扭过头，把衣服放在身边。“走开，Jason。”  
“不！我哪儿也不去除非你告诉我你要甩掉那个杂种！”  
“你真是个蠢货。”Dick低声说。  
“我可不是跟Roy-艹他妈的-Harper约会的家伙。”  
“是，”Dick站起来，“你不是。所以这不关你的事。”  
这个对话，与他在楼梯井里与Tim的对话形成难看的呼应。除了，Jason突然不安地看清了，这一次他是那个小狗一样跟在年长的族群伙伴身后的小孩。这让他觉得藐小，扭曲，他的愤怒是任性而不公正的。  
他交叉起双臂，咽下被遗弃的感觉。“你错了。你是族群的一员。我也是。这就是我的事。”  
Dick走上前，冰冷地看着他。“这是我的人生，Jason。我的。不属于你，不属于族群，不属于任何人，只属于我。”  
“除了R-”  
“别再给我挑事儿，”Dick尖刻地打断他，“我们已经两清了。”  
“不，我们没有！”  
“行，我跟你两清了。”他绕过他，把门甩开，恭送。“还有别的事儿吗？如果没有，我真的太累了，我现在不想说这个。”  
他盯着他，“你不能就这么……就这么……”  
Dick看了看他，沉默地等着他挤完这句话。  
“我……如果这是因为之前发生的事，我……我搞砸了。你知道的。你知道我对不起你。”  
Dick打量了他一会儿。“我已经原谅你了，Jason。”  
色厉内荏地，“那为什么你还在恨我？”  
“我不恨你。”  
他低下头，“别对我撒谎。”  
“我没有。”又一阵沉默，“那是我的手机？”  
体内的愤怒变得粉碎，火热苦涩的块融化了，散入他的四肢，偷走了他保留的所有力气，给他的双手留下颤抖，受伤与羞辱用胃绞痛一样的感觉，填满了他胸膛里的空虚。他从不知道对于Dick的回归他在期待什么，但绝不是这个。或许是打一架，紧随其后的是一次最终的和解原谅，或许虎头蛇尾地回归到常态，但是绝不是就这样简单冷漠地把他从往后的人生中驱逐。  
“是，”他粗声说，把东西推进Dick的手里。“拿着。”  
对方的手指绕着手机合起来，用一个对一名义警来说太过于温柔的触碰，扫过他的手。“谢了，Jason。”  
他抬起头，他们的视线相触。  
他看起来和他离开时不同了，但在近距离审视下，Jason看到那个熟悉的形象绝大多数依然未被改动，让他感到一种陌生的解脱。他的头发依然是一种奇怪的羽毛般的飘逸，他的双瞳依然是友好而完美的蓝色，他的嘴唇依然如此饱满不像是一个男人该有的。他的下巴上有一条小的银色伤疤，Jason记得，尽管他并不知道对方是什么时候、怎么得到的。  
但是除了他脸上这些熟悉的细节，他的神情被掩饰了，他回给他的注视是那么的复杂。  
“现在你可以走了，Jason。那个小号的你之前看来有点沮丧，你应该解决一下。”  
Jason移开视线。“他的名字是Tim。”他走向门，这感觉比几个月前，当Dick宣布了他的离别时的感觉还要糟糕。至少，在那时，还有一点希望，他们会回到原来的样子，有一些他能够去期许的东西。现在，在愤怒的荒凉清醒之下，他站在未来的悬崖峭壁之前，而这个未来里没有那种希望。全都是因为Roy Harper……也因为，他自己。  
他走了出去。  
“Jason？”  
他停下。“什么？”  
Dick犹豫了片刻，开口。“Bruce在哪儿？我……我有事想和他谈谈。他在洞穴吗？”  
“他走了。”  
Dick挑起一侧眉毛。“走？”  
“那个外星人把他带走了。”  
“我希望你说的外星人是Clark。他现在也是族群一员了，不是吗？那肯定很诡异。那个小孩也是。他们去哪儿了？在Metropolis？”他似乎想到什么，突然住了嘴。“他什么时候回来？”他增加了一点严肃的音调。  
Jason的嘴唇弯了起来。“他连你要回来都没告诉我。是什么让你觉得他会告诉我他什么时候回来？”  
对方眼里划过一丝有待商榷的目光。“没什么。什么也没有。”他把手机滑入口袋，“再见。”房门随着一声坚决的咔嗒声关上了。  
Jason站在走廊里。这是今天第二次，他感觉像是两根交错木棍下的木偶，被Dick的声音里神秘的乐章一路拖曳。但是现在那种感觉被添上了一种令人作呕的感觉，就像他的绳子被玩偶师砍断了，不是为了让他自由，反而让他四肢残废，因为他自己的肢体太过虚弱没办法独立行走。  
他想到了上一个星期，还有那些早已在他脑袋里烧光一切的事件。Bruce热潮期内的冒险，Tim在他身边晃荡，穿着红色和黄色的织物，穿越Gotham，还有最终Roy Harper站在大厅入口处散发着低贱alpha的味道，香烟的味道，还有Dick的。  
每一个残片都充满了不信任和指控，这些他已经习惯了，但除了他和那个孩子在一起的那一次，战斗，对话，甚至是他们愚蠢的象棋游戏，他信任他。他曾以为Dick回来的时候，所有一切都会改变。Dick会成为年轻的族群成员里的第一beta，他们会再次并肩巡逻，错位的混乱将会终结。他错了。Bruce依然不信任他，他让Tim失望了，而Dick有了一个……一个男朋友。

就算他没有，他恨他。  
这个想法令他受伤，本来不该这样的。本来没有权利伤他这么深。  
但是即使这样也都不重要了。他做的任何事，他能做的任何事，能感觉到的任何事，都不重要。在所有人，除了小孩，都把他当作一个离群的alpha，当作敌人，坏人……即使是在他努力要做好的时候，努力要成为族群一员的时候。这都不重要。他的表现如何，或是他多么努力，都不再重要，因为Bruce始终不信任他，而Dick……再也不在乎他了。至少在那个时候，他的所做作为给这份不信任提供了理由。至少在那时，这是公正的。至少那时Dick对他足够的关心，愿意真正的与他谈话，哪怕他只是叫他滚开。  
至少那时……Dick曾在乎过。


	7. Chapter 7

空气火热，粘乎乎的，在公路上方扭曲着，像是挤满了看不见的蛆虫。空气里有着颇具异域情调的奶牛的臭气，晒干的玉米棒的充满尘土的甜味，还有烤焦的柏油路的刺鼻味道，全都一层又一层紧紧地粘着他，浓的几乎能够看到，全都因为耀眼的太阳砸下来的难以忍受的炙热挤在一起。在远处的某个地方，火车隆隆进站，轮子在铁轨上发出咔嗒声。  
Clark靠近时，枯草在他脚下咔嚓作响。他拧开一瓶水，带着歉意的微笑递过来。  
“再说一遍，”Bruce拿过饮品，粗声粗气地说，“为什么我们不一直飞到农场去？”他把坚硬的塑料瓶口按在嘴唇上，扬起瓶子，把飞溅到嘴里的清凉液体大口咽下。  
“我爸都会来接我的。”对方简单地回答。  
“为什么？”  
Clark 局促地笑着，耸肩，“这只是……我们都这样的。”  
“我不这样，”他低沉地说，“如果有人认出我怎么办？”  
“其他人都在街另一头呢。”Clark指出。  
他又从瓶子里喝了一大口。  
“你没那么出名，Bruce。”  
“出不出名我都不想在这儿。”  
Clark的笑容轻微滑了一下，“这真有那么糟吗？”  
Bruce再次打量了一番尘土色的街道。一排本地商店有序地排列在路的一侧，街角鼓动着许多破旧的美国国旗，一群苍蝇在空气里沿着锯齿状线路飞来飞去。尽管天气热得快把人烤焦了，拥挤在街道上的人群看起来高兴得有点可疑。一个闪着光的白色水塔上，骄傲地用方正的黑色字母声明这里是Smallville。  
“要知道，”Clark低声说，“如果你没有穿长袖就不会那么热了。”  
“那我会在飞过来的途中冻死。”他利落地回答。  
“我慢慢飞的，”他不自在地说，“你没冻着吧？”  
尖锐地，“我穿了冬装。”  
“我这儿有你的衣服，”Clark把背包从肩膀上甩下来，“要不我给你找件短袖？”  
他挑眉，“你想让我在大街上换衣服？”  
Clark眨眼，“我不应该这么想？”  
“我是个Omega，”Bruce提醒他，“这是中西部。”  
“你对我的家乡的看法太老套了吧，”Clark说着，打开了背包。“并不是我们所有人都来自十九世纪，好么。再说，谁会知道你是个Omega？你从远处看比较像Alpha。”  
“那么我们看起来就会像两个alpha同性恋。”Bruce听到自己不屑地说，“他们会用石头把我们砸死。”  
（stone to death，在一些宗教环境或保守落后国家，同性恋和异教徒被视为罪人，刑罚就是一人一块石头直到人被砸死，称作石刑。）  
Clark无语，手埋到打开的包里，“你真的觉得我们在Smallville看起来是那个样子的？”  
“不。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“你那该死的衣服到底给不给我？”他厉声说。  
Alpha抓出一件简单的灰色上衣，逆来顺受地递给他，顺便拿过了他的水瓶。  
Bruce转身背对他，拽下衣服。他知道他在无理取闹，太轻易就被激怒，但是该死的，意识到这一点让他觉得更糟糕了。他看到的任何一个地方，平常的事物看起来全都充满了个人恩怨，太阳亮得过分，乡下的暖色调实在是叫人恼火。他在生气，他被激怒，但这跟难以忍受的热气或是僵硬的身体没有任何关系。因为他在紧张而他知道原因是什么。Clark的父母。  
如果Clark要一直当他的Alpha，他的配偶，那么他想要得到这对抚养了他的夫妇的许可。从他能够搜索到的关于Kent家的一点点信息，他能够猜到他的财富并不会让他们有多好的印象，他的身份也不会。而且他的身份——最糟糕的就是他的身份——只要Google一下就能知道。  
他们系着名为圣经的腰带，生活在美国保守的中部地区，而他是一个花花公子亿万富翁，以纸醉金迷和把舌头伸进那些Alpha性工作者的嘴里而出名，当然，他能够解释这并不是他——确实不是——但是那样的话他就得告诉他们蝙蝠侠的事……而蝙蝠侠并不是超人。要解释的话，他是一个被通缉的罪犯，一个凶残的义警，这无意之中只会让境况变得糟糕透顶。  
他可不能搞砸了。Clark太重要了他不能。他必须做些什么，必须成为什么，一个他从来没有成为过的人；他需要成为一个可敬的omega。而这件事，几乎比与他的配偶的父母的会面更让他恐惧。几乎。  
他把轻便的T恤拉下来，把旧上衣递给Clark。Alpha拿过衣物，用拳头慢慢把织物卷起来。  
“Bruce？”  
“什么？”他低声说。  
“我们……还好么？”  
这个问题说得小声又轻柔，就像轻轻卷起落叶的轻快呼吸的风。  
“这他妈是什么意思？”他吼。  
“我只-只是……”  
“我说过我会和你来的，不是吗？”他打断他。  
对方从厚厚的镜片后面看着他，“……那么？”  
“那么我没事。”  
“那不是……我……”他停下来，眨眨眼，露出一个大大的微笑冲着一辆渐行渐近的皮卡挥手。  
随着红色的车子咯咯作响在身边停下，Bruce感到胃里一阵扭曲。手刹岌岌可危地嘎吱运转着被拉住，引擎的轰鸣减小成了低沉的咕噜声，Clark跳上前，拉开了副驾驶一侧的车门。  
“嘿爸！”  
“嘿小子！上来。你妈妈做了好些冰淇淋。在你先试吃之前她可死活不让我靠近那些玩意儿。”  
“冰淇淋？”Clark的眼睛一闪一闪，“什么样的？”  
“巧克力和花生酱。”  
“棒！我们还在这儿等什么？”Clark把背包甩过肩膀扔进了车子里。  
车里的男人发现了黑色的旅行包，震惊地看着，“那是什么？”  
“这，”Clark说着，抓住了Bruce的手腕把他拖上前，靠近打开的车门，“是我的配偶。”  
Bruce胃下垂中，“你没告诉他们我要来？”他压低声音。  
Clark的笑容消失，“我……这不是什么大事我……”这个外星人的眼里闪过一抹惊慌失色，“这没什么的，”他迅速改口，“相信我，Bruce。这不是什么大事。”  
卡车里响起了声音，“Bruce是吗？你是大都会男孩吗？”  
“Gotham，”他回答。  
“记者？”  
“我是做生意的。”  
“商人，呃？”年迈的农夫靠坐在座位上，“好吧，不那么感兴趣。”别有深意的暂停。“上来Bruce。我叫Jonathan。我是Clark的父亲。”  
带着解脱和恐惧的双重感觉，Bruce抓住了打开的车门的边，跳进年长男人身旁的座位。Jonathan有一双低调的灰色眼睛，法令纹很深，一双久经沧桑的大手。衣服膝盖以下的部分盖着一层厚厚的灰尘，皮肤被晒成了斑驳的棕色，身上有着一个温暖的年迈beta的温馨香味。他们握了握手，他的手掌温暖又粗糙。  
Clark跟在他后面跳了进来，把Bruce往变速杆推了推，关上了门。车门发出雷鼓一样的撞击声关上了。  
这个年轻的alpha迅速开始精力旺盛地谈论着小镇的变化，询问Bruce从未听说过的人，并认真地讨论着农场经营问题。Bruce注意到他的口音随着他的谈论渐渐变浓，中西部这种慢吞吞的调子从平时的隐藏状态下鬼鬼祟祟地钻了出来，给他的元音填色，一些词语被拖得很长，Bruce以前听到的明明很轻快。  
随着Jonathan放下了手刹从路边启动，Clark的手就放在了Bruce大腿的内侧。这是一个陌生的占有性姿态，更进一步的加强了那个理论，他的父母一定很希望他们的儿子有一个较为传统的配偶。如果Clark在他的父亲前表现得像一个传统的alpha，那么Bruce只能认为，最好的办法就是有样学样，努力表现出典型的omega的样子。  
这很困难，但是Clark有足够的分量，他的父母有足够的分量，让他愿意为之努力。  
Clark和他的父亲一直快乐地聊着，直到车子最终滚过木头与铁线制作的大门，进入Kent农场。一座小型住宅坐落在广袤的红色谷仓的阴影下。在远处，农田里满是玉米，长长的茂盛的棕色茎秆缓慢轻摇。他们停下来时，一只狗冲出房子，绕着卡车欢快地大叫蹦跳。  
“没用的笨蛋，”Jonathan宠爱地说，“生人来的时候怎么从来都不叫。”  
“他是个生人。”Clark指出，冲Bruce点了点下巴。  
“你是对的！哈哈！这家伙变机灵了。来来，小伙子们，我们去弄点冰淇淋吃。”  
他们走出车子，狗被吓了一跳，潜伏靠近Bruce，好奇地嗅着他的手指。  
“这是Rusty（鲁斯提），”Clark为他介绍，“Shelby（谢尔比）会在屋里，”有点悲伤的笑笑，“她已经老得再也走不出房子了，可怜的姑娘。”  
他们继续走向房子，在门口遇见了面颊圆润的妇人，夹杂着银丝的头发在脖子后面挽成一个结。她走上前，双臂环抱住Clark。  
“嘿妈。”  
“欢迎回家，熊宝。我做了冰淇淋。”  
Clark大笑，“爸告诉我了。”  
“我就知道，”她这才注意到Bruce，惊奇地后退，“噢，你好。”  
“这是Bruce，妈。他是我的配偶。”  
“你的配偶？”她震惊地说。  
“你也没告诉他们你有一个配偶？”Bruce内伤，低声说。  
他的眉毛皱起。“我们只交往了几个月，Bruce。”  
“他是个生意人，”Jonathan在Bruce把事情深入之前打断了他。“来自Gotham的。”  
“哦是嘛，”女士微笑着，“你做什么生意呢，Bruce？”  
问题迟迟未被回答。  
他做了个深呼吸。“我的公司主要包括工业目的的研发，但是我们在贸易，电子产品，和医学以及药物改良，还有船舶建造也有广泛涉猎。”停了一会儿。“个人来说，我拥有几个露天体育场，邮轮公司，和一些慈善机构。”  
“Wayne，”女士呢喃，双眼亮了起来。“你是Bruce Wayne。我在电视上见过你。”  
他垂下视线，点头。  
“我……我没想到……恐怕我们这里不能满足你的习惯，Wayne先生。你打算住整个周末吗？”  
他张开口要回答，记起了他打算要扮演的角色，看了Clark一眼。  
Alpha眨眼，“我想计划是这样的，”他不太确信地告诉他的母亲。  
女士的眼神在他们之间跳来跳去了，过了一会儿才点点头，侧身把他们引入白色墙壁的房子里。家庭照片排列在墙上，一束向日葵站在工作台上，厨房看起来貌似从七十年代后就再也没有粉刷过，一只白色嘴巴的金毛猎犬在看到他们的到来后，就一直好客地在地板上甩着尾巴。  
“我是Martha Kent，”Clark的母亲告诉他，Clark和Jonathan则径直走进了厨房，马上开始翻找冰淇淋。“我……哦天呐……你可以算是个贵族了，这个地方实在太糟糕了。”  
“没有关系。”Bruce 反射性地告诉她。  
“你能这么说可真好，”女士说着，自觉地整理着她的衣服。“你怎么和Clark认识的？他以前从来没提过你。”  
从他的眼角，他能够看到Clark抬起了头，聆听他的回答。  
“就像Clark说的，我们刚交往了几个月。”Bruce小心地避开话题。  
他的配偶低下了头，藏起了表情。  
“我可不这么觉得，”她皱着眉头回答，“你脖子上的咬痕看起来可深多了。”  
契结，字面上来说就是一种上瘾症，随着频繁的激素交换，在alpha和omega之间日渐培养而成。一份契结，或是一份快形成的契结，其唯一显露在外的标志，就是alpha通过啃咬留在omega脖子上的新月形。随着omega的上瘾症的增长，他们的身体对压在他们敏感的腺体上的不熟悉的化学物质的反应就会越来越轻，因此咬痕就会变得模糊，看起来没那么可怕。Clark第一次咬他的时候，这个标记是鲜红的，炯然显著。现在他留下的，只是一个肉体上的浅粉色印记。  
一个完整的契结，根据伴侣双方的情况，可能需要一年来形成，但是啃咬标记的状态通常都是一个非常强有力的指示符，能够说明这对交配情侣在一起有多长时间。由于在他们开始交配以前，他们在一起的时间就非常多，还有他们之间的性爱，因此他的身体在这段年轻的恋爱关系展开之前，就已经进入了契结的程序，这并不让他意外。在男人把牙齿陷进他脖子里之前，他就已经对Clark有了单方面的契结。  
“我之前并没有认真考虑过。”他轻声回答。  
她的眉头皱起一个小小的褶皱，“哦。”  
Jonathan大步跨过他，就坐。“你要来点冰淇淋吗，Bruce？”  
Clark随着一阵模糊的身影出现在他面前，给了他一个碗。他并不想要。他的胃还因为长时间的飞行，还有站在亲密一家人之间的强烈的疏离的错位感而搅作一团。但是他是一个omega，而他的alpha给了他食物。  
“谢谢。”他低声说着接过了碗。  
他一直都是个很好的演员。他必须如此。但是要强迫他的身体像一个omega一样行走、移动、举止，实在是一种身体挑战，他花了大半个人生训练自己去做完全相反的事。从他第一次发现他是一个omega的时候，他就残忍地迫使自己抑制所有他自己不自觉遵守的任何omega行为。这就是为什么他在青少年时期始终远离公众的视线，在alpha身边他无法相信自己，除非他能够完全控制他对他们的回应，并伪装他的性种。在他成为蝙蝠侠的时候，他已经能够只用肢体语言就让人们相信他是一个beta或是alpha。  
如果他可以做到那种事，他告诉自己，他也能当几天不一样的omega。  
他迫使自己减小步伐，保持低头的姿势，跟在Clark后面进入客厅。他的配偶噗通一声在扶手椅上坐下，Bruce坐在了他身边的扶手上，把他吓了一跳。他无法让自己坐在他脚边，当下的环境也不需要他做出太过正式的臣服姿势。片刻的犹豫后Clark把甜点放在膝盖上，胳膊自在地绕着放在Bruce的胯部。  
这一天余下的时间里Bruce都保持安静，观看这家人的活动，按捺下参入的兴致。Jonathan和Martha都是beta，他们全身心投入在Clark身上的爱和他们令人惊讶的事业观说明了这一点。这个农场并不小，只靠他们两人来维持运作，或多或少都是一件叫人吃惊的事。  
晚餐后他帮Martha把盘子拿进了厨房，Clark和他的父亲津津有味地谈论着实事。狗狗们蹲在他们身边，得到一些残羹作为奖励。  
“我在想，Bruce，”女士一边填满水槽，一边问，“我们有一间空房，里面有床。你想住在那里还是想住在Clark的房间？”  
这个问题让他惊慌。他不知道正确的答案是什么。他应该和Clark在一起吗，还是应该和他分开睡？如果他睡在Clark床上，那可能被看作一种献身和依赖……但是这也是未婚伴侣间的一种胡乱的不自重行为。虽然他俩很明显已经有了性关系，但是在别人的家里公然表示有某种性活动绝不是什么表示尊重的行为。绝对不能。不是吗？  
他回头看了看主屋，Clark已经完全沉浸在与Jonathan的对话中了。“你需要问问他。”  
“不，”女士并不退让。“我在问你。你想要在哪里睡呢？”  
他想和Clark睡。在拘谨正式的一整天后那就是他想要的一切，想要瘫软在他的配偶身上，终于能够从对方父母的眼皮底下轻松片刻。但是，他痛苦地想，那不是她想要的。  
“我可以用那张空床，”他强颜说道，“两个人睡一张床实在有点挤，而且Clark总是起得很早。”  
她打量了他片刻，视线转回到盘子上。“好的。我会给你把床整理出来的。”  
“好的。”他沮丧地回答，迫切希望这个令人厌恶的计划值得这一切。  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Tim坐在阳台上，双腿从围栏伸出去，看着下面，Dick和Roy站在车道的尽头吻别。即使是从这么远的地方，也能看出来这个吻开放，性欲十足，还伴着故意为之的双手的挑拨。他们贪婪的拥抱，既吓人，同时却也迷人。  
他们前一晚上肯定做爱了。他们走进厨房吃早餐的那一刻他就知道了。Jason也知道了。他的嘴唇绷得很紧，垂下眼来盯着他的食物，双手紧紧攥着，关节苍白。他们的气味暴露了一切。不只是因为他能在他们身上闻到彼此的味道，还因为他们的香气里显而易见的细微之处，有着某种Tim之前从未注意到的，但是最近几天里他发现了很多的东西。Roy闻起来火辣，充盈，显然十分餍足。相反，Dick闻起来温暖，抑制，甜美得过分，就好像他的身体在奋力强调他的激素有着omega一样的品质。  
Dick是一个低水平的beta，意味着——由于beta的范围是通过alpha激素来衡量的——比起alpha他更接近于omega。比Alfred的中等水平要低，但是还不足以跨过那条线，进入低水平omega的范畴。由于族群里唯一一个omega正在恋爱，他——作为一个beta——就会本能地填补空缺，举止更像是omega，好让未交配的alpha们保持愉悦。因为这就是beta，是让族群得以存在的平衡官。至少他在网上是这么读到的。他发现，实际的族群动力学，比任何理论都要更为复杂。  
他想着他会不会成为一个beta，会不会意味着要在早上叫别人起床，会突然明白族群运作的奥妙，Bruce如何能够同时作为一个omega和一个首领呢，为什么Dick那么的重要但从没有人说过关于他的事，以及为什么Jason永远都处在边缘哪怕他做得很好。他不会介意的。知晓一切是一件很美好的事。能够与人们交谈，而不会无时无刻被当做一个小孩。能够本能地理解。  
他看着这对情侣不情愿地分开，Roy挂挡，Dick挥手送别他的伴侣直到他消失在庄园装饰着条纹的大门外。  
如果他会成为一个beta，他想成为一个低水平的，就像Dick一样。Bruce信任beta，而低水平的beta是Jason最喜欢的性种。他乐意成为Jason最喜欢的性种。  
Dick转身，慢慢走回庄园。Tim迅速把腿从围栏外收回来，爬起来，在男人靠近时热切地挥手。他等了他一早上等他摆脱他的男朋友，这样他们就可以开始了。Dick看到了他，带着一个弯弯的笑挥手回应。  
他跑进房里，正好Dick也进了下面的几层楼。不到五分钟他就跑下了楼梯，向着吊灯冲刺，迎头撞上了年轻的beta。  
“哎哟喂，你动作好快。”Dick大笑着说。  
“是啊！”他咧嘴，“我们就要训练这个啊。”  
Dick眨眼，“动作快？”  
“动作。”  
浅笑，“不完全是那样，Timmy。不过接近了。”他绕过他。  
“嘿，”他一把攥住Dick的袖子。“我们不训练吗？”  
Dick停下，“你想和我一起训练？”  
“我……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我以为你会训练我。Bruce说你会的。”  
“哦去，”Dick从外套里摸出手机迅速敲击着屏幕，“我就知道会发生这种事。”  
Tim抬头困惑地看着他，“什么这种事？”  
Dick苦着脸，“我回来的时候Bruce和我错过了。我的飞机晚点了。等会儿，他不接电话但是……还没接。算了。”Dick把手机扔回去，“我知道他那一大堆报告里会埋着一些重要的东西。所以我想要跟他谈谈。”  
Tim感觉他的心脏快砸到脚趾上了。“你的意思是……”  
男人抱歉地看着他，“我可以用紧急线路联系他但他肯定会剥了我的皮的。”  
“但是他说……”Tim低哑地说，“为了Robin，我……”  
“哈！”Dick拍了拍他的肩膀，“我知道你一定会成为一个Robin。没人这么说过但是我知道的。那么，三号Robin，哈？欢迎加入俱乐部。哦，我等不及要知道了，Bruce还会那样做么，在——”  
他挥开beta的手臂，冲出了房间，在路上转弯绕过了Alfred。当他跑下走廊时他捕捉到Dick惊愕的声音对另一个男人说。“我说错了什么吗？”然后他就远得什么也听不到了。  
他在宏伟纷乱的走廊里奔跑，直到找到了一间他以前从未进过的房间。硬纸板箱子弃置在地板上，家具都藏在纯白色的床罩下面，灰尘盖满窗沿。一个可拆装的小床七零八落地躺在地板上，婴儿蓝的涂料随着年月褪色剥落。他踹上门，坐在角落里，把膝盖抱在胸前。  
他没有哭。他不会哭的。哭泣是婴儿才做的事。他只是无比安静地坐着，在脑海里卷着那一串苦涩的现实，直到它们堆积在一起变成了一个写满羞辱的球。  
没有人在乎。  
他想成为Robin。这就是他想要的一切。这就是他从始至终所渴求的一切。但是他处在禽鸟进食次序的底层，窝里最弱小的那只，没有人会注意他。Bruce不在乎，甚至没有告诉Dick，Dick不在乎，连报告都没有看，还有Jason……Jason只有在他缠着他时才容忍他，即使是那样Dick回家的那一瞬间他就要摆脱他……  
……只是因为Dick更优先所以被甩开了。在充满背叛感的冷静推理下，这个想法涌现出来。那两个人之间的不安是那么强烈，混乱，分明让人极度痛苦。Jason和Bruce之间的不安甚至更糟。他不知道缘由，但是如果他猜的没错，这个愤怒的年轻alpha就是起因。慢慢的，一个想法形成了。这很幼稚又目光短浅，但是这可能是他成为Robin的唯一的机会，他最后的机会。真正的成为一个真实的，有用的，族群的一份子。  
太阳落山时他站起身，拉直他的衬衫，看着窗户上自己的投影。他看起来很小，四肢细细的，外表纤弱。他的头发垂过眉毛像水流涌过岩石，亮黑色衬着他苍白的皮肤，这是他整个身子上唯一的冷色。  
他下定了决心。  
他溜出房间，惊奇的发现他在空气中发现了Jason的味道。通常他只有靠近后才能闻到人们身上的味道。但是，他意识到，Jason不久以前光着脚经过，留下了显著的踪迹，他的alpha激素很强烈，粗糙，毫不掩饰。Tim深深吸了一口，开始追踪他。  
他跟着他进了一个邻近的空房间，从一个Tim并不知道的暗门进入了蝙蝠洞。他找到他的时候Jason正在进行气味抑制。他蹲在除味用的化学药品池子里，擦洗皮肤，掩盖住饱满的alpha臭气。片刻后他把头埋进水下，反复数次，站起身，大型犬一样抖动身子，走向排成一排的制服。  
Tim向着洞穴腹地匍匐潜行，小心地不让……  
头都不转地，“你个浑身臭气的小子。”  
他咽下了咽喉里升起的莫名其妙的愤怒。“我还没洒抑制剂呢当然有味道，”他回答。  
“还没？”Jason转过身来，“你什么意思，还没？”  
他绷直了肩，目光对上Jason的瞪视。“我意思是我还没有洒抑制剂。”  
Jason把他的盔甲穿上，“想的挺美，小子。你不能跟我去。”  
“为什么不？！”  
低声，“你知道为什么不。”  
“因为你想跟Dick一起巡逻，”他尖刻地说。  
Jason双眼暗沉。“跟Dick没有关系。”  
“别撒谎——”  
“跟Dick没有关系！”Jason的声音在窄小的空间里回响。  
Tim因为那愤怒的声音向后退缩，然后稳住自己，毅然地坚持自己的立场。  
“干，小孩。”alpha摇头，“你到底怎么回事？”  
“如果和Dick没有关系的话那么就……”  
“因为那只领头母狗这么说的，小鬼。该死的你明知故问。”  
他向前走了一步。“你听他的？”Tim挑衅，希望他的声音听起来能像Jason的一样强大有力。  
“哈，”Jason的眼里闪着陌生的黑色、愤怒的光，“我现在听了。”  
绝望地，“为什么？！”  
他皱眉。“你他妈从哪儿来的情绪？你裤子里有个结还是怎么着？”Jason穿上了靴子，“如果是的话，随便找哪个beta哭诉去。我没时间管这档子破事。”  
Tim向前，“带我和你一起去。”  
“不。”  
“你必须带我去。”他坚持。  
咆哮，“为什么？”  
“你为什么要按Bruce说的做？”他大叫着反击。  
男人回答，面部表情纹丝不动，“Bruce是首领。”  
“你可是个alpha。”Tim质疑。  
Jason保持沉默，眼里满是被掩盖的情绪。  
Tim走近他。虽然并不是轻易可见，但在那里，在他的眼眸中游曳着的，正是他要找的反应，他需要的反应。一种他可以利用的愤怒的蔑视，能够破坏这个alpha的判断力，而这就意味着——如果他说对了——他就有可能说服Jason抛开Bruce的指令，最后一次带他出去。  
他不知道具体发生了什么，但是他看得出来，近段时期内Jason很显然被当作一个对手给击败过。这就暗示着……“要知道你可以成为一个更好的首领。你可以的，如果他——“  
Jason嗤笑，转过身去，“是啊没错，小子。我们都知道那只是扯淡。”  
他迅速执行另一个方针，“他本该成为你的omega！他是高水平，你是高水平，而且你是族群的第一alpha。他应该成为你的，而不是Cla——"  
"这招不错，”alpha把头罩从架子上拽下来，“还有别的吗？”  
Tim在脑子里搜索另一样动机。Jason能够再次挑战Bruce的另一个理由。一个能够引导他再次公然反抗他的理由。某种理由。任何理由。  
Jason冷哼，“看来没了。”他转身走开。  
Tim感到体内有什么东西涌了出来，曾被他死死压抑的眼泪如今在眼底灼烧起来。“你他妈为什么要搭理他？！我不会……我不会告诉任何人。我只是想当Robin。为什么你不让我当Robin？！”  
坦率地，“由不得我来决定。”  
“今晚就由你决定！”Tim坚持，“你到底为什么要听从他？他不在乎你，就像他也不在乎我。不管你做什么他对你还是那个样子。他不在乎你想要什么。他们谁都不在乎。”长长的暂停，“连你自己也不在乎。”  
Jason站住，看着他，他的表情令人费解。  
Tim感觉得到，他最后的，一点点愚蠢的希望溜走了。哪怕他们共处了那么长的时间Jason依然不想要他。他想要和Dick夜巡，和Dick在一起，和Dick交朋友。这就是他一直以来想要的东西。Tim只是一个替代品，而现在Dick回来了他就不再需要他了。  
“好。”  
他惊得呆住了，“真的？”  
Jason低沉地说，“撒谎不是我的长项，小子。准备好。还有这次给我把你的味道掩盖好。”  
“我会的！”他开心地大喊，“我……我不会让你失望的！”  
“你最好别。五分钟后上车。”  
三分钟后他就到摩托车上了。  
几小时后，他们就在屋顶上急速奔跑，Jason的头罩在灰色的城市图景上就像一抹迷离的色彩，钩爪枪在Tim的手里沉甸甸的。能够再次作为族群一员工作这感觉真是好极了，哪怕只是这一个晚上，哪怕只是跟Jason一个人。  
作为Robin他能够做那些值得一做的事，那些能够带来改变的事，那些事，只要Bruce允许，就可以将他带入Wayne家庭之中。  
但是，就算Bruce不允许，最最单纯的族群本能，也足以把所有后悔推至一边，只为了一个晚上，跟在另一个男人后面竞速，轻而易举地在高楼林立间大步奔跑。这是某种他以前从未真正有过的感觉，在他的成长中从未体会过，但这却是他渴望的，一个真正的族群。一个家，只不过它更加强大，维系它的不仅仅是血缘，而是许多许多的牵绊。  
Jason在屋顶边缘停了下来，咒骂。  
“有什么不对吗？”他气喘吁吁地跟上，在他身边站住。  
“我跟丢了……”Jason难以置信地说，“那个杂种，我……”  
“他往那边去了，”Tim迅速说，再次起跑。“快来！”  
Jason吐出又一句恶狠狠的诅咒，跟上了他。“你他妈什么时候开始无所不能了？”  
Tim吸气，品尝猎物飘荡的气味，跟上。“他在这边！”  
“该死的他在哪儿，小孩？！你哪儿……”Jason的声音哽住，他们追击的男人从一个烟囱后面猛冲出来。“婊子养的，”alpha嘟囔着超过Tim把男人扭倒在地。他老练地把罪犯的脑袋砸在了水泥屋顶上，扑棱挣扎的四肢瘫软了。  
“耶！”Tim欢呼，“我知道他跑这边来了。我就知道！”  
头罩上的银色双眼在转向他时闪着光。“你怎么知道的？”  
“我能闻到他，”Tim得意洋洋地表明，抓了抓脖子侧面。“这很难但是我能做到。伙计他好臭。”  
Jason咕哝着说，“是啊，这是很难。尤其是在闻起来跟屎一样的城市里追这些闻起来跟屎一样的家伙。”  
“但我做到了，”Tim咧嘴大笑着说。  
“别太自满，”Jason低声说，从昏迷不醒的男人身上翻出藏私的毒品和交易来的钱。  
“我都不敢相信这家伙差点甩掉我们。他卖毒品干什么？”  
“他可能是个中间人，但自己都不知道这个。”Jason低声说。  
“你这么认为？”他问，依然在挠脖子。  
Jason站起身扯开钱，“接下来的计划是在犯罪小巷再绕一圈，穿过奈何岛（Narrows），进入Bowery鲍维街区，”男人说，“扫荡一下我们走了以后又爬出来的东西。”  
“然后呢？”他问。  
“很晚了，小孩。然后我们回家睡觉。”  
“哦，”他低下头，“好吧。”  
Jason转身带路，突然停下，嗅着空气。“干，小子，我不是叫你好好把味道弄掉吗？”  
Tim不解地看着他，“什-什么？我弄了！你看见了的。”  
“噢，那我为什么能闻到……”他僵住了。  
“什么？”Tim低声问。  
Jason没有回答。  
紧张束缚了他的五脏。“怎么了？”  
“为什么你在挠你的脖子？”Jason吼。  
他皱眉，“很痒啊，”他回答。  
Jason抓住他的手腕，把他的手从喉咙处拉开。Tim抗议地大喊，试图拉回来。他的下颌被捏住了，脑袋被拽的向后仰。“真他妈该死，”Jason嘀咕。  
他一脚踹上对方的膝盖，Jason痛呼，他趁机让自己脱身。  
“你这是要干什么？”  
“我们需要回庄园去。”Jason说，再次伸手抓他。  
Tim退后，“为什么？”  
“不为什么，给我过来！”  
他颤抖起来，痛恨Jason怒吼的声音，但还是坚守住。“不回去再巡逻一圈了吗？”  
“你不能去。”  
他对抗地把下巴伸向前。“我能的。”  
“不，”Jason咬牙，“你不能。”  
“我们之前巡逻过的，”提醒对方，“我还能再做一次。”  
“真他妈的，小子，你快要……”  
“我跟你赌，我能做到的而且我会抓得比你多，”他挑衅，转过身。  
“等等！”Jason大叫着去抓他的披风。Tim那一脚踢得比他想象的要重，也可能是发现了他战甲上的弱点，因为他伸出腿后蹒跚了一下。“Robin！”  
“快来Hood！”他冲身后喊，跑进了建筑的侧面。“在有人发现我们不见了之前我们就能结束啦！”  
“Robin！”  
他跳过建筑的侧面，发射钩爪枪，消失在了黑夜中。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Clark无法入睡。  
他平躺着，在蓝色的床褥上四肢大张，透过屋顶看着星辰满布的天际。在那里，他能够看到火星上的一条深谷，在红色的土地上像切开的伤口，广袤，贫瘠，开裂，就像这个星球张开了大嘴发出无声的尖叫。就在那个开口的边缘，一个探索机器人敏捷地跳过岩石，让他联想到了吃饱喝足的老鼠在一只备受折磨的动物的皮毛上蠕动前行。他把注意力集中在那个银色小机器人身上，看到阳光在它身上反射出一束彩虹光芒。  
当他还是个孩子的时候，他曾经被彩虹的色彩深深迷住。人类命名的色彩，还有那些他们看不到的色彩。那时他发誓到时候他一定要和一个穿着彩虹色裙子的女孩结婚。多么奇怪啊如今他却为一个浑身黑色的男人沉沦。  
这个男人的心跳穿过了大厅，简单持续地跳动着。  
对方性命攸关的肌群充满韵律的运动，与他肺里深深的，健康的进出的气流产生共鸣，两个协同运作的器官，强调着这个星球上最为珍贵的生命的存在。  
他一直爱着Bruce的心跳声。即使是在他爱上这个男人以前，他也曾被胸膛下雷动的器官的力量所震撼，即使是在他进行最为剧烈的演习的时候。当正义联盟一起面对敌人时，他的心跳几乎可以算得上是一种安抚人心的存在，一种明确而强大的保证，即使Bruce离开了他的视线，他的心跳也保证着所有一切都会好起来，而最终——在过去的数月之后——这个声音，在他们共眠之时，成为了令他沉溺其中的独家快乐。但是现在当他聆听着他的心跳，听着对方生命之源的休息中的熟悉的速度，他没有觉得安抚，相反，他被睡眠拒之门外，他感到一种陌生的难过。  
他知道Bruce并不想要到这里来——从他提出这个请求的那一刻他就知道——但是他从来没想到这会让Bruce这么不安。男人似乎从他们在Smallville着陆的那一刻开始就状态不佳，抵达农场后，他便在紧张冲动和陌生的臣服的沉默之间摇摆。  
但是这些都没关系。他明白Bruce为了他在努力，努力表现得可敬，努力去融入一种显然不属于他的环境中。这都没关系。  
直到Bruce告诉妈，他不想和他一起睡。  
为什么他会那么说？拜访他的父母真的那么可怕吗，可怕到他都不想跟他一起过夜？还是说有别的什么事不对？着陆时他的愤怒不是因为明显的错位感而是因为别的什么吗？Clark在别的什么没有察觉的地方让Bruce失望了吗？那才是Bruce不想和他一起睡的原因吗？那是他不想要见他的父母的原因吗？  
因为他在对他生气，因为他不舒服，或者——Clark可怕地猜想——因为他失去兴趣了？或许Bruce不想要和他一起睡，不想到这里来，因为他不想，或者潜意识中，不想要把他们的关系深入到这个地步。  
Clark感到这个想法就像焦油一样从他脑子里滴下来，缓慢，剧毒，无法移除。  
他一直害怕Bruce终有一天会推开他。他会决定要继续这段关系太难或是太复杂，然后离开。在这之前这都只是一种无根据的忧虑，这种忧虑拉扯着他的意识，但每个夜晚当Bruce在他身边入睡，他就能抛之脑后。  
他做了什么错事呢？自从在星球日报接到最后通牒后，他就一直在安抚这个男人，更多地触碰他，试图在每一个他知道的方面都做到一个完美的配偶，只为了向Bruce证明自己值得他将来要做出的牺牲。  
但是现在这个omega正在让从他身边走开。  
尽管如此，他的心跳听起来依然像是这个星球上最美好的事物，对他的生存来说，就像对Bruce的生命一样，至关重要。  
他试图告诉自己这只是他不能自拔，其实这样更好。在他为了对他的爱放弃自己的工作之前，总比之后才发现要好。这样更好……即使这感觉一点儿都不像是有什么好的。  
世界昏昏欲睡地在他耳中呢喃，亿万生命在刹那间展开，像一群蜜蜂一样回应彼此，恳求着他见证他们的存在。但是不管他多么努力的尝试，这些生命中没有哪一个能够像大厅对面的Bruce简单的心跳那样洪亮而生生不息。  
手指捋过头发，他的视线茫然地，投入到星云闪烁的宇宙中。  
他需要和他谈谈。他需要解决这件事。他需要告诉他他爱他，尊重他，关心他……不管他做什么决定。无关愤怒。关于alpha，Bruce已经有过太多糟糕的经历。他宁死也不愿让他再经历一次。  
太阳缓缓升起，楼下的广播响了起来，他找到了解决方案。然后——在很长时间以来第一次觉得这么累——他起床，穿上衣服，轻声走下楼梯去吃早餐。  
“我们想和你谈谈。”  
Clark停下，看着严肃地站在小火炉旁的养父。在这个季节的火热温度下，柴火被一串串挂在那里风干的玉米取代了。他的母亲坐在椅子里，手指摩挲着一本古老的浪漫小说磨损的边。  
“谈什么？”他问。  
“Bruce，”Jonathan回答。  
Clark觉得他的伴侣的名字的重量就像一个指控悬在他们之间。尽管他自己有所保留，尽管昨晚这些事让他夜不能寐，但是当对方的名字与他们严肃的语气放在一起时，他依然感觉到一股冲动的alpha保护欲。  
“什么？”  
“我们需要谈谈Bruce的事。”Martha轻声说。  
“为什么？”他低声，带着捍卫的语气。  
她皱眉，慎重地停止翻书，“我们有一些……担心，Clark。”  
“担心什么？”Clark听到自己低吼。  
“你认识他多久了，”Jonathan接过话题，“说真的。”  
“很多年，”他厉声说，“我认识他很多年了。”  
Martha惊讶地看着他。Jonathan继续说，“用什么方式，孩子？Clark Kent？还是超人？”  
“两者都是！我……这有什么不对吗？”他疑问，“你们不喜欢他？”  
“这跟我们喜不喜欢他没关系，熊宝，”Martha温柔地说，“只是……好吧……他声名远扬，而且他是一个等级非常 高的omega。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“这只是……高水平的omega倾向于……偏好高水平的alpha，”她慢慢说，“而且他是，呃，一个亿万富翁。”  
“那又如何？”  
“请把这看做是我们的老生常谈，Clark，”Jonathan说，“在你告诉我们你契结了之前你从来没有提过他，他有着这个世界上能够让他随心所欲挑选想要的alpha的所有利器。你只是一个记者，一个中等水平的alpha。但你还是……超人。”  
再次。“那又如何？”  
“我们只是担心他在利用你，Clark。”Martha说，“Bruce Wayne可是声名在外，超人能够……成为床笫之上的有利谈资。你怎么知道他不是仅仅为了炫耀？你怎么知道，如果你们谈不下去了，他不会四处宣扬你的身份？”  
“如果是这样他为什么要跟我契结？如果是这样他只……”  
“契结是一种证明，证明他并不只是被你占有，他也拥有你，”Jonathan低沉地说，“一个像他那样的omega能够选择任何alpha来分享他枕边的一席之地。得到一段契结可是另一回事。”  
Clark摇头，“不，相信我，爸。事情不是这样的。”  
“他可能自己都没意识到，”Jonathan坚持，“omega目光并不长远，在交配这件事上也很轻佻。这是他们的激素。他们在……在情感上并没有那么坚持，或者……”  
“爸！”  
Jonathan惊讶地看着他。  
“我不相信你居然说这种话，”Clark挑战他的权威，“我……爸我……我不相信。是你教育了我……是你雇佣了Pete当会计，才不管镇上那些蠢货怎么嚼舌根。”  
Martha恳切地抬头看着他，“Pete是一个强壮的男孩，Clark。他是好人。但并不是所有的omega都是那样，”她低头看着自己的手，“我们相信你的判断，Clark。我们相信的……”  
“真的吗？”  
“但是，”她尖锐地继续说，“我们尊敬他，在昨天的见面之后……”  
“昨天他拼命表现得端庄可敬这都是为了你们！”  
“我们担心你并不是爱他，只是成瘾而已，”Martha说完她的话，“按大家的说法，他要么是一个……一个纨绔子弟，或者是一个像昨晚那样高高在上难以接近的人。他看起来并不在状态Clark，他并不主动也不说话，感觉你不可能会喜欢上那样一种人。”  
“你喜欢强大的伴侣，”他的父亲解释道，“Lana，Lois。我们一直很欣赏这一点，也知道，不管你最后和alpha，beta，还是omega在一起，不管你和男人还是女人，你都会和一个能够平等的站在你身边的人在一起。一个能够成为真正的拍档，成为队友的人，而不只是……”  
“我……”Clark无言以对，“我……你们全都弄错了。”  
“也许是我们错了，Clark，”Martha轻声说。“但是我们想要确定他并没有……玩弄你。”  
“他没有，”Clark坚持。“他是……”他自身的怀疑，像是污水在海上泛起的泡沫。“我-我知道他有点难以接近但是……但是……”他吞咽着，“他并不是网上所说的那种人，他并没有玩弄我。请不要那样看他。拜托。”  
这对夫妇看了看彼此，无声的讯息在眼中传递。  
Jonathan大大地舒了口气把双手插进口袋里。“你的年龄足以做出自己的判断了，我的孩子。如果你信任他那么我们也会信任他。但是不管发生了什么，都不要怕跟我们说。我们在这里。”  
“永远。”Martha补充道。  
他感到心脏扭动着。“我知道，”他声音嘶哑，“我知道我没能……我应该告诉你们我有配偶了。对不起。”  
老夫妇微笑。  
“接受道歉，儿子。”  
“只要你告诉我们最新近况，”他的母亲说，“我们担心你，现在既然你有了配偶，你会变得更忙碌。要照顾好他，还有，天晓得，希望他也会照顾好你。”  
沮丧地笑笑，“他经常照顾我。”  
“好吧，”Jonathan清了清嗓子，“听到这个可真是让人放心啊。”  
最后一点防范之心像气泡一样离开了，留给他空虚和无法掩盖的无助。他吞咽着，硬扯出一个笑，转身走向厨房。  
“Clark？”  
“怎么了妈？”  
“他在族群里吗？”  
这个问题带着担忧。  
他皱眉，回头看着依然坐在她最喜欢的扶手椅的怀抱里的母亲。“是的。这个……不好吗？”  
“不，当然不，”她挥开这个问题，“我只是在想，你是不是那个族群的一部分？”  
“我……我猜是吧。”  
“激素上的？”  
“不完全是，”他困惑地回答，“我是说，我是新来的，但是我猜总有一天我能跟他们结成族群契结的。”  
“但是你现在并没有任何族群契结？”女士继续问，“连潜在的都没有？”  
“不，”他皱着眉头回答，“还没有。”  
“你之前有过任何族群契结吗？”他的父亲问。  
他紧张地动了动，“没……我是说……这个……重要吗？”  
男人叹气，“在你还是个孩子的时候我们从来没能看出问题来，Clark，但是你必须知道这很奇怪。我们从来不是一个族群——我们三个——即使在高中你也一直是一头独狼。”  
“我有朋友的。”  
“但是你从来没有形成一个族群。之后也没有。你说过正义联盟算不上是一个族群，星球日报的同事也不算，而且……”他换了个方式表达，“显然你可以契结。Bruce身上的标记就是最充分的证明。但是，我们在想，你到底会不会建立族群契结，或是……或是那根本就不可能。”  
他盯着他。  
“你是个外星人，Clark。你与众不同，感谢上帝我们绝大多数部分是相同的，但是，还是有不同之处。”  
他的脑子里忽然出现了Tim。尽管他比Clark更晚进入族群，毋庸置疑，他却更为完整。他和Jason和Alfred都有明显的契结，毫无疑问很快就会和Dick建立起来。他用一种Clark没有达到的方式进入了族群。或许是一种Clark没可能的方式……  
几天以前Bruce的话在他脑海里盘旋，冷漠地谴责。你的alpha本能在哪里？  
他有alpha本能。他有的。和Bruce在一起他能感觉到……但是，这不是alpha的族群本能。他从来都没有真正出现过alpha的族群本能。  
这是不是就是Bruce疏远他的原因？族群，毋庸置疑，对Bruce来说是这个世界上最重要的事。那是他的家庭，他的团队，他是不是潜意识地对Clark的无法接近做出了反应……不。这太荒谬了。氪星人必须拥有族群。不然他们是怎么进化的？他们如何能够抚养孩童？如何……这个疑问打结，在他体内死去。答案就摆在他面前。他的父母并不是任何族群的一部分，但他们抚养他长大，他们有着彼此疏远的家庭，这并不是正常的状态，也不是适合的状态。  
他想到了Zod来袭的时候，所有的氪星人都是alpha，这就能解释或许他们不需要形成族群。根本不存在beta，他们不需要beta，既然氪星施行人工生育，那他们也不需要omega。这就是为什么他的生物学父母都是alpha，为什么他的出生，自然的出生，是那么的罕见。  
这就能解释了。解释了太多。  
“我……我不认为……”他垂死挣扎，“我……”  
楼上Bruce的手机响了起来。男人发出一声闷闷的咒骂醒了过来，摸索着讨厌的手机。  
“这没关系的，Clark。”他的母亲温柔地说，“我们有可能弄错了，就算我们不是家庭族群，我们也能够理解你是谁，我们爱你。”  
“我……”盘旋的折磨人的想法令他语不成句。  
楼上。“怎么了Alfred？”  
“我……我得走了，”Clark结结巴巴地说，“很抱歉我……”他飞走了，未能说完的话从他唇边遗留下来，就像一本毁掉的书本上的只言片语。  
他一直飞，直到斑驳拼接的景色消失，变成了翻涌的绿色森林，而这森林却被一片无边无际的白到不可思议的冰原所环绕。孤独堡垒矗立在世界顶端犹如王座，水晶刺入天空，带着险峻的外星建筑风格。  
不管其他人怎么说的，他从未觉得它是美丽的。  
Clark潜入，落在冰霜地板上，强劲的力量让他的脚下射出蛛网状的裂纹。墙壁闪耀着数百万迷蒙的记忆，空气在他唇边留下了雾气，控制仪表闪烁着怪异的外星球的蓝色。  
“Jor-El！”  
他面前的空气扭曲，颤抖，色泽模糊，堡垒随着指令启动。数千万微小的光束从墙壁射出，碰撞并形成他的外星父亲的形象。  
Jor-El的前额有着纯银色的卷发，肩上垂下绿色与红色的长袍，横跨他的胸膛之上的，是家族S型的家徽，就像一个宣言，鲁莽而唐突。  
“日安，Kal-El，”全息影像用氪星语说。  
他并没有浪费时间。“我能不能契结于族群？”  
他的Jor-El用丑陋的非自然的蓝色眼睛盯着他，堡垒更换为英语模式。  
“回答我！”  
“不，”全息影像开口，“你不能。”  
这些话像一枚氪石子弹击中了他，很小，很锋利，带着剧痛撕裂了他。“为什么？”他粗哑地问。  
“你不具有族群契结的能力，”Jor-El冷淡地说，“对我们的物种来说这是不必要的。”  
他的双手紧握成拳，“你该死的为什么不告诉我？”  
淡然，“这并不是必须信息，之前你也并没有要求过，”沉重的沉默。“这很不幸，Kal-El，你的母亲和我被迫把你送到一个把反常作为常态的星球，但是我们很欣——”  
“关闭Jor-El，”Clark用氪星语给出指令。站在面前的男人一眨眼便消失了。在他年轻的时候他曾爱Jor-El。它是他的父母对他的关爱的证明，证明他不是被抛弃的，是他与他的人民最后的维系。体内的一部分依然渴望着那些安抚，但是另一个部分，一个更强烈的部分，很早就看清了Jor-El到底是什么，一个程序。他并不是那个挽救了他的父亲，哪怕回应系统和肢体重建技术再怎么精湛。他再也不爱Jor-El。但这并不能让这一切变得简单。  
他坐在冰冻的地板上，把腿抱在胸前。  
族群契结，只是一种激素识别性的羁绊，是将家庭和朋友维系在一起的小规模的化学物质交换。但是，虽然很小，这种羁绊依据人群和族群的不同而各相迥异，而族群是重要的。Bruce的族群，不用说就是这样的。那是他配偶的团队，他的家庭，是很多很多东西。如果Clark永远也不能融入其中，他就是在剥夺Bruce拥有一个完整的配偶的机会，和幸福。一个能够在他的族群里支援他的配偶，本能地，就像他支援他一样。  
他不能这么自私，不让他拥有那个人。  
因为这一定是Bruce所渴望的，是他所缺少的，是他日渐远离的原因。  
天啊……  
他……他需要和他谈谈。他需要解释。他需要让Bruce知道，给他一条出路。只不过现在对他来说不用再气恼了，他苦恼地意识到，因为这是他的错，多亏了他该死的外星生理。  
他站起身，挺直了肩膀，随着一个深深的呼吸，慢慢飞回农场。  
当他抵达的时候，让他惊讶的是，Bruce就站在走廊，穿着Clark带他飞过来时穿的保暖衣物。  
“Bruce 我……”  
男人的双眼猛地对上他，一抹解脱之色闪过他的注视。“Clark。”  
他深深吸了一口。“我们需要谈——”  
“你必须带我回Gotham。”  
他愣住，“为什——”  
“Tim和Jason昨晚去巡逻了。他们没能回来。”  
再没多说一个字，Clark把对方抱起在双臂里，冲向烟雾笼罩下的城市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末Note  
> 抱歉，a，Clark从一场潜意识的内心戏进入了另一场潜意识的内心戏；b，又出现了一个只要坐下来喝点冷茶谈一谈就能解决的问题。希望太贫乏的对话不会让人不爽。


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce坐在洞穴中，绝望地盯着屏幕上直播的众多晨间新闻。昨晚发生了很多事。总统签署了一台法案，一家煤炭公司开始建设私人管道，一堆烈焰红唇的名人赢得了个人奖。没有任何宣布两个声名狼藉的侠客的死亡或是捕获的新闻。这既让人松了口气也让人备受折磨。他麻木地在键盘上输入了下一个安全屋的号码。响了七声之后，机械的致歉回答表示无法连接。  
在他身边Alfred正在一台移动设备上从相同的名单的底下逐个拨打，重新试着联系所有能够联络的房子，仓库，和广布城市的洞穴，就好像第一次失败的尝试只是一个噩梦，而他们失踪的族群伙伴会在下一次铃声响起时回应。Clark在他身后盘旋，还穿着农场工作时穿的破旧格子衬衫和脏牛仔裤。Dick站在不远处，咬着拇指的指甲。  
“你确定没有我能帮忙的？”年轻的beta问，手还在牙齿上，“我可以出去看看。”  
“他们离开前拿掉了追踪器，”管家轻声提醒，“Gotham太大了，Richard少爷。”  
“我知道但是……”Dick用牙齿下扯出手指，捋过头发，“我们叫警察了么？Catwoman呢？她又回到城里了，不是吗？她一直都听着地面动静。”  
“警察找不到他们，Selina快进入热潮了，”Bruce低声说着，键入下一串号码，“她什么都不知道。”  
Alfred输入一串新号码，Bruce的通话保持了几秒的标准号，然后切断了，没有人接。他盯着无人接听的标志，感觉自己苦涩地，可悲地，一无是处。再过二十三分钟，Jason和Tim就失踪十个小时了。Jason死掉的那次，还不到十个小时。  
“那Tompkins医生呢？万一他们谁受伤了呢，他们可能会去她的诊所的。”  
（Leslie Thompkins，莱斯利•汤普金斯，一个银白短发的女医生，是Thomas老爷的密友，年龄与Bruce的母亲相仿，Bruce父母死去后她把Bruce当做自己的儿子抚养，在漫画和游戏中都出现过，救过蝙蝠一家很多次，与联盟也有联系；本系列第五部中还会出现；另外，DC的电视剧哥谭里面戈登的现任女友Leslie应该就是这个Leslie医生了，Alfred还想挖墙脚呢= =）  
“我们已经打过给她了。”Clark说。  
Bruce拨出了最后的号码。那是Arkham疗养院下方的蝙蝠洞。他觉得Jason甚至根本就不知道那里的存在，也可能没有编入他的出入权，但是他已经绝望了。意料之中，通话并没有应答，在规定时长期满时断掉了。  
他的身边，Alfred放下了手机，遇到了相同的挫败。  
紧随而来的沉默，浓得呛人。  
不用转身，Bruce也知道他们都在看他，都在等待他的决定，无声地等着他告诉他们接下来该做什么。他是首领，这种时刻轮到他来领导他们。在发生了这种事的情况下他们依然仰仗于他，这看起来实在有些病态的不合时宜。如果他是一个更好的首领，一个称得上他们的期许的首领，他们根本就不会面对如今的局面。  
他没能料想到Tim会违背他，他没有认真地考虑过Jason依然是他主权的威胁，他没有想到他们会等到他离开然后背着他出去。但是更糟糕的是，他没有认真的想过，如果他们真的离开了，他们还会不会回来。  
最糟糕的部分，是不明就里。他们是不是受伤了，被杀了，或者只是离开了？如果他们离开，他们会去哪里，为什么Jason要带走Tim？为什么Tim会跟着Jason？他是否真的让他们如此的失望，以至于他们宁愿就这么……离开？  
“Bruce少爷？”  
他抬起头，对上了年老beta的蓝色双眼。Alfred站在身边，一如既往，支撑着他就像支撑起建筑的基石，不起眼，简单，但是无需言说的必不可少。Bruce抓住了对方的存在带来的一点安慰和控制，他转过椅子，面对他无比疲惫的族群。  
“Clark。”  
轻声，“是的，Bruce？”  
“你能不能扫描一遍奈何岛，鲍威尔街，和钻石区？看看你能不能找到他们的心跳？”  
这是铤而走险的最后一着。Clark从堵塞着城市的数百万移动的人群里找到并识别出一个心跳的机会再渺茫不过。但是他能够在数秒钟之内完成剩下的人几小时才能完成的工作。而且，如果街上潜伏着任何不可预见的威胁，Clark是最有能力应付得了的人。  
“给我看一下地图，”男人回答。  
Bruce敲击着键盘，迅速调出一张Gotham市的航拍图。“我们很少去到旧Ace化学公司工厂那么远的地方，”Clark仔细审阅着用不同颜色区分组合的城市时，他说，“但是如果他们被某些特别的人追缉，也有可能到那里去。在另一个方向，最大的红灯区，犯罪小巷在那个区，巡视完主大街后我们通常会在这里调头，”他盯着屏幕看了好一会儿。“他们可能去了另一个点，Jason通常喜欢在那里巡逻。绕着奈何岛和岛上区域。”  
“好的，”Clark说着，瞳孔再次扫过那些街道名。  
“你带着你的正义联盟通讯器吗？”Bruce问。  
“一直带着。”  
“很好。如果他们回来我会呼叫你。”  
Clark点头，带着一阵错位的空气消失了。  
“真他妈见鬼，”Dick低声说，转过了身，“真他妈见鬼。”  
Alfred走上前安慰这个年轻人。接触了没几秒钟Dick就甩开了他。“Jason是个该死的笨蛋但是他不是……不是那种会突然消失的类型。”他并没有对谁说，声音嘶哑而紧绷，“他不会那么做……”破碎的呼吸，“他不会的。”  
沉重的静默。  
Dick的故作镇静在余下族群伙伴复杂的注视下分崩离析。“他不会那么做！”  
“你并不知道他会做什么，不会做什么。”Bruce粗哑着说，站起身来，眼睛果断地离开了依然展开在电脑屏幕上的Gotham地图。  
出乎意料的，Dick被他不屑一顾的语调给激怒了，像一片荆棘丛，痛苦，鲜血淋漓，拒绝被扫到一边。  
“我比你更了解Jason，很了解，Bruce，”年轻人厉声说。“他不会就这么离开，他不会把这个孩子带到他无法应对的危险之中。如果我失踪了你从来就不会——”  
“你并不是Jason，”他咆哮。  
“没错，我不是一个alpha！这些词——这个控诉——在洞穴里回响，就像掉落深谷的岩石，危险，毁灭，控诉着要把整个族群都拖下去。  
蝙蝠紧张地嗤笑，有一些飞了起来，消失在更深的洞穴。  
“Richard少爷，”Alfred轻声说，“现在不是说这个的时候。”  
“不，”Dick对对方说，“现在是最好的时候。你知道的，我们都知道，Alfred。他一直都恨alpha，这全都是因为他恨自己是一个omega。”他转回身面对Bruce，情绪让他面红耳赤，“因为你恨，不是吗？你恨作为omega，你恨自己居然是个典型的omega，你渴望alpha，所以你恨alpha。”嘲弄地大笑，“这就是为什么Clark在你的脖子上垂涎了那么多年你才允许他咬你，这就是为什么你和Selina永远都没戏！你恨alpha现在你把所有罪过都推到alpha身上这样你就不需要迫使自己拥有该死的人类情感！”  
他咽下想要从唇间溜出的怒骂，向Alfred投去寻求支援的注视。这个beta认真地看着他，他的存在便是一种冷静而明确的维稳姿态。Bruce碾碎他本能的反抗冲动，振作起来，看着这个年轻人。Dick无法直视他的视线。  
低声地，“你想让我怎么做，Dick？”  
Dick畏缩，撇开了头。“真他妈该死，”他低哑地说。  
“我知道我让你们失望了。我知道我的领导……”  
“不，”他止住了他，“不，你个傻瓜这不是……不是那么一回事。跟那个没关系。”  
Bruce看着他，感觉就像在Kent农场里一样无的放矢，像一个小时前Clark把他放在空荡的洞穴里时一样无助。  
“Jason不会就这么离开的，”男人疲惫地再次确认，“他不会的。他没有那么差劲。我知道过去他没……没有证明这一点但他没有那么差。”  
沉重的静默。  
“我了解他，”Dick再一次的说，“我了解。”  
再次延长的沉默，怪异且故障。  
Dick的双臂紧贴身侧，转过身，没有再说一个字，僵硬缓慢地大步走出了洞穴。  
他目送他离开，满怀不安，不确定他到底应该做什么。  
“我们该怎么办，Alfred？”  
停顿，“我不知道，Bruce少爷。”  
进入庄园的门随着一声沉重的敲击在Dick身后关上，他听到了，揉着前额。“我们需要好好想想，”他说，“可能会发生什么？哪些地方出了偏差？”  
再次，“我不知道。”  
他叹气，转回去面对电脑重新设置了新闻报道，试图用只要有人知道了任何消息他们在那一秒也能知道的想法填满自己。  
“我想我们唯一能做的就是等待。”  
“我知道。”Bruce低语。  
“你已经做了所有能做的，先生。”  
他让沉默环绕着他们，比他能够表达出的所有反驳更为明确。  
Alfred叹气。  
时间用冰川的速度缓慢滑过。Bruce快速切换所有打开的犯罪档案，监控中男孩们的潜逃的蛛丝马迹，保持所有的监视器时刻保持直播。当这些看起来还是不够时，他让电脑登陆，监听任何提到了‘Robin’和‘Red Hood’的电话通讯。结果还是一片空白，毫无结果，就像那些无人应答的呼叫。  
他从来没有大声说出来过，但是他希望Alfred清楚地明白，他的存在，哪怕只是沉默，给他的等待带来了怎样的帮助。这个大房子里，Alfred的存在就像这个建筑本身一样屹立着，岿然不动，无比重要。在他的父母死去时他是他的抚养人，是这个意料之外的族群的第一个成员，是在所有其他人都陷落时，让一切昂然不倒的脊梁。  
Alfred的存在，无论如何，让这场深陷其中的灾难变得可以忍受，虽然他不会说出口，但他深深的感激。  
Tim和Jason已经离开了十小时二十三分钟，然后他们回来了。  
熟悉的机动车的嘤咛，被引擎低哑的轰鸣声切断，充满了洞穴。像棉线牵引的木偶一样，他的注意力被拉了过去，同时一股混杂着释怀，理解，与保护意欲的愤怒反应传遍了他全身，他转过身大步走向车子滑进来的位置，Alfred立即跟在他身边。  
两个男孩都在机车上，依然穿着制服，看起来像是刚刚从深渊里爬出来。Tim坐在前面，前额放在交叠的手臂上，趴伏在控制车把上，双腿无力地耷拉在车子两侧。Jason僵直地坐在车座上，膝盖高高抬起好防止男孩跌落，一只手出于相同的目的缠绕在男孩的披风里。  
“发生了什么？”Jason将车子熄火时，Bruce听到自己说。  
Alpha拿下头罩，甩了甩汗水浸湿的乱发，抹到一边。  
“我他妈怎么知道。”他喑哑地说。  
即使是从远处，Bruce也能够看到他脸上凝重的疲惫。他的双眼深陷而低迷，脸颊紧绷，沿着下颌有一道新的紫红色瘀伤，皮肤苍白而沉重地挂在颅骨上。  
Jason从车上一跨而下，车上的男孩立刻坐起身来，混乱地看着四周。  
“Jay？你在哪……”他的双眼找到了比年长的男人，带着极度的兴奋缓慢对了焦，显而易见地镇定下来。“哦，你在这儿。”他的脸颊通红，嘴唇被他自己咬过的地方泛出血色，双眼圆睁。迟缓地问。“我们为什么停下来了？”  
“你们去哪儿了？”Bruce逼近，低吼。  
“我他妈不知道，”Jason厉声大叫，手掌紧紧按着前额。“我花了好长时间才抓到这小子，然后我还得跟那些流浪汉干架把他们赶走，我试图联系你但是某个欠操的混蛋在击中我的时候弄坏了通讯器，干它的，我现在不想跟你做汇报。”  
他向前走，绕开他。Bruce用肩一顶把他撞回了机车旁边。“你哪儿也不准去直到……”他闻到了。他闻到了他。  
Tim在散发着味道。  
不。不只是味道。他在发情。  
男孩周身萦绕着的粘腻甜美，像一朵蘑菇云升腾起来，浓烈地迅速填满整个空间，渗透在空气里，从他脖子侧面那个肿起来的红色omega腺体上蒸腾而出。  
男孩下了机车，踉跄笨拙地站立着，再一次四处打量寻找着alpha。这个姿态中有着一种本能的依赖，Bruce再清楚不过，那是他曾经的敌人，一种软弱，在很多年里从他自己身上辐射而出。这种软弱，在最近又再次地扭动着重新回到他的人生，在热潮期时Clark迟到了的时候。  
Bruce的恐惧，变成了扭曲愤怒的剧毒的洪流，可能发生的事情像肮脏的海水在他脑袋里奔驰。随着一声凶蛮的吼叫他把Jason狠狠推到一根洞穴柱子上。这个年轻的alpha撞了上去，发出一声结实的轰响和愤怒的痛呼。  
“你做了什么？！”Bruce大叫。  
Jason的双眼变得墨黑而恶毒，“我救了这个小子。”他嘶哑。  
“见鬼的你们去了哪里？！”  
Jason蹒跚轻颤。一抹气味刺鼻的鲜血，一条暴怒前的鳄鱼，一只时刻准备扑杀的猫。“我已经他妈的告诉你了，”他从紧咬的牙齿间挤出咆哮，“从我面前滚开。”  
他的眼角捕捉到Alferd抓住了Tim，让他坐下，快速开始检查他的体温，脱水程度，轻轻拍着他让他躺下确认他没有受伤。男孩困惑地眨着眼，最终认出了他在哪里，周围发生了什么。  
“告诉我到底发生了什么，”Bruce怒吼，“该死的你们为什么会消失十个半小时，他什么时候——”  
“我他妈不知道发生了什么你这只愚蠢的母狗！我已经告诉你了！”  
Bruce嘴唇向后拉扯，发出兽性的吼叫，冲上前要攻击他。  
“不要！”  
他停下了。  
Tim试图走上前，被管家温柔但坚决地按了回去。“是我让他带我去巡逻的，Bruce。对不起，我……”他畏缩，双臂紧贴身子。“我没想到我会生病……”  
“你进入热潮期了，小少爷。”Alfred轻声告诉他。  
“不是的，”声音低哑的男孩摇着头，“不。我不可能在热潮。只有omega才会进入热潮。”  
Bruce皱眉，扭头看着喘着粗气的alpha。“你做了什——”  
“我说了从我面前滚开！”Jason咆哮着一把推开他。Bruce踉跄着后退，堪堪稳住自己的步伐，Jason猛地向他冲了过来，凶狠地呲着牙齿，眼中满是痛苦的情绪，闻起来过分的炙热，过分的浓烈，且强烈地，狂躁地，欲求不满。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末Note  
> 我实在不确定这一章是好还是不好。写的时候我的脑洞很诡异。希望你们同样能够喜欢。


	11. Chapter 11

他身上的每一块骨头感觉都像是被注满了化学泡沫。他的四肢僵硬而沉重，颅骨难受地紧绷着，手指肿胀笨拙，他攥起拳头，挥向另一个男人。动作很缓慢，被疲惫，疼痛的饥渴感，和他自己令人眩晕的过量alpha激素而变得笨重不堪，但是这一拳依然出乎Bruce的意料击中了他。  
他们四肢纠缠着跌倒在地，背景音里Tim的声音急迫地响了起来，还有Alfred拉着男孩远离他们时的脚步声。  
Jason对身下的男人咆哮，血液中欲求不满的alpha显然在驱使着他，还有痛苦的情绪。Omega在他眼里只是零星的画面：他的眼睛，是一对双生的被冷漠的灰蓝色环绕的凌厉黑色；他的牙齿，在洞穴明晃晃的光照下闪着丑陋的白光；最后是他脖子上的咬痕，一个浅粉色的标记，几乎消失在他下颌上须发的阴影里。他恨这一切。他恨Bruce对另一个alpha的反应是那么的轻微，恨这一对是如此迅速地结成了契约，恨Bruce是如此毫无保留地信任Clark——毫无保留到愿意让那个外星人咬他——而他却始终无法信任他，无论他是多么的努力。  
他一直努力成为一个优秀的族群成员。他做到了。但是即使在过去那几个月之后，Bruce依然把他看做一个威胁，Clark和Alfred只是冷冷的保持距离，而Dick不在乎。他根本就不在乎他，哪怕他们消失了那么久，他也无动于衷。他搞不好正忙着跟Roy厮混甚至根本就没发现他们不见了。这个想法就像脑中一剂剧毒。至少在以前他活该被误解。至少在以前他活该被挤到族群的边缘角落里去。至少在以前，Dick曾在乎过。  
在以前所有一切都要更好……所以他攻击了Bruce。  
他攻击了他，带着从他血液中过剩的激素引起的不假思索的侵略性，他攻击他，破罐子破摔试图从那双冷漠的眼睛里把那些谴责给赶走，他攻击他，疯子一样指望着生活能够回到以前的样子，回到他们上一次打斗之前。  
Bruce没有浪费时间。  
他封阻住Jason的第一次侧击，踢开第二次，手掌根部猛力击向Jason的胸骨。这一掌将一股震颤的剧痛刺入他的肋骨，把肺部的空气击打出去。他挣扎着重新呼吸的时候，omega用切实的一记撞击把他掀翻在地。他从眼角看到Bruce一打挺便站起了身。  
他的视线在旋转，胸腔作痛，alpha的味道在他口中淤积，越发浓稠苦涩，溃烂恶化，让他想起了前几个混乱的小时里，他在第一次爆发的信息素的辛辣味道中拽着那小子穿过整个城市。  
他依然无法把他的脑子从事实中理清，那小孩是个omega。那感觉就像是某个变态的笑话，这是他要付出的代价。Jason Todd，一个高水平alpha，唯一一个他照顾过的热潮期的omega居然是个小孩。Tim只是一个孩子，他是那个小孩，而他在热潮期。就算他比现在大，Jason想到，他对他来说依然只是那个小孩，而这个想法，让整个境况都变得更加扭曲和折磨人。  
在一开始的几个小时里还挺好。在他抓到了Tim，赶走那些迷蒙地追在气味后面的离群alpha之后，他闯入一间空的旅馆房间，把不断挣扎的男孩扔在了两张床的其中一张上，在那里他试图向他解释他身上发生的事情。Tim并不相信他，Jason也没有责怪他。他自己都无法相信。  
之后事情就变糟了。Tim陷入了热潮高峰，Jason一直试图联络洞穴却只发现他的通讯器在夜间不知道什么时候弄坏了。他本可以离开去找个电话，但是他们并没有真的登记入住旅馆，没有钥匙房门不能从外面上锁。考虑到纸板一样薄的墙壁和Tim在床上踢打呻吟弄出的那些声响，Jason不认为把小孩一个人留在这里是安全的。  
就算是一个更安全的房间，就算这是一个合适的巢穴，外面还是有太多离群的alpha游荡在街上，在日出前的几个小时，Tim拽下了毯子，试图要走出这个临时搭建的巢穴。即使在热潮里小孩的动作也很迅速。幸好他在门前犹豫了一下，Jason才能够抓到他把他拖回到床上去。  
那之后Tim终于陷入睡眠，只在几小时后醒过来一次，有些脱水，看起来比他睡着之前糟糕许多。旅馆里实在不安全，Jason没办法只好暂时打断Tim的热潮，灌了半加仑的水给小孩，把他拖出了房间，偷了一些抑制剂让他消停，好把他带回洞穴去。  
简而言之，就跟地狱一样。  
最可怕的是那些问题。就算是在他的热潮闻起来处在最高峰的时候，Tim还是蜷成一团，抱着他的腰，问他为什么他们不能回家，为什么他不让他打那些游荡的alpha，还有为什么他不准他出去。  
“起来，Jason。”  
他盲目地冲着身后咆哮，但是找不到能够让自己站起来的意志。  
Bruce的手抓住了他的外套领口，把他拽着跪在地上。  
“跟我说话，Jason，”Omega低吼，“你对这孩子做了什么？”  
紧咬着牙，“他是个小孩，你个变态。”  
低声，“发生了什么？”  
“什么都没有！”  
“我并不认为Timothy被人碰过，Bruce少爷。”Alfred快速说道，“他的气味是自己的，Jason少爷的激素看起来就快要到顶点了。”  
一个alpha的激素输出量，在处于热潮中的omega身边时会上升。如果这个alpha保持近距离的接触但没有和omega交配，那么这些激素最终就会升至顶峰。过剩的alpha激素导致好战，自制力受损，且性唤醒激增。他并没有感觉到该死的性冲动，Jason苦涩地想，从口中吐出一些超额的激素。  
“Tim太不清醒，”Bruce厉声说，“他必须摄入一些alpha激素。”他自己的结论听起来似乎并不那么确信。  
“我可以大胆猜测他已经用了抑制剂，”管家说，“另外您要记得，并不是所有omega都是高水平。他或许并不会像您那样完全丧失神智。”  
“抑制剂？”Tim说，他的声音听起来小的可怜，“但是……我以为……我生病了。”  
“你进入热潮期了，”Alfred第二次说道，“这没事的。”  
“不，”男孩说，“我不可能……”  
“Jason给了你抑制剂？”Bruce说。  
“我……我不是……”  
缓慢地，“他有没有给你药物？”  
“是的但是……”  
“看起来像不像我在热潮时你给我的那种药？”  
被吓坏的声音，“是的……”  
Alfred松了一口气，Bruce揉着前额。对Jason。“外包装在哪里？”  
“Fuck you。”  
Omega的手揪住了Jason的头发，把他的头向后拽，“我没时间处理这些alpha狗屁姿态，”他怒吼，“包装在哪里？”  
在Bruce面前被强迫跪下，暴露出脖颈，带起了一阵痛苦的回忆。他被这些回忆哽住，咽喉干得发疼，他把自己从对方的掌控下拽出，四肢着地的跌落在洞穴的地板上。  
“Fuck you，”他粗哑地说，“我什么都没做。”  
冰冷地，“你攻击了我。”  
“因为我什么都没做！”他怒吼，“但是对你来说无所谓，不是吗？”  
Bruce的注视毫无动摇，“包装在哪里，Jason？”  
Jason摸着口袋，掏出抑制剂的白色小盒子，扔给对方。Bruce抓住盒子，阅读背面信息，拉开查看包装里少了多少颗药。  
“你不能攻击族群伙伴，Jason。我不在乎你认为你自己多占理。你不能。”  
“你把我推到墙上的，母狗。”  
Bruce的眼中一闪，“够了，Jason。”  
“Jason少爷，”Alfred在他身边蹲下，“如果你觉得可以接受，医疗区有omega针可以用。”  
oemga针是含有混合omega激素的注射剂。一剂量能够抵消alpha体内产生的alpha激素，通常用来让恐慌或充满攻击性的alpha们镇定下来，这与alpha针用在omega身上的作用原理相同。他以前曾经注射过一次，还记得那种中和平衡下来时缓慢的昏昏欲睡的冷静感觉，还有胃里陌生的病态的感觉，那是他的身体对非自然的激素交换的反应。  
盯着两手之间的地板，他感到火热，愤怒，他的肌肉很疼，就像长时间训练后的那一天。  
他想要来一针。不是为了别的，只是为了摆脱现在这种感觉。但是，他清楚地知道这个omega正盯着他，知道他们批判地分析着他，在那一刻他不能让Bruce看到一星半点的满足。不能。  
“我不需要那种东西，”他粗哑着说，强迫自己站起来，盯着依然用冷漠评估的眼神看着他的Bruce。“我不需要你们任何一个人。”  
冷若冰霜，“那么或许你应该离开。”  
Jason保持镇静，而Tim和Alfred都用毫不掩饰的震惊看向了首领。  
“Bruce少爷这……”  
“不要让他走！”  
“或许我真他妈该走，”他怒吼，转身走向能够让他进入庄园的楼梯。离开时他听到Tim站起来跟着他跑了过来。他的脚步异常的沉重，呼吸不稳。他抓住了Jason的手，靠着他，和他一起走。  
“走开小孩，”他把手甩开，“现在他们会照顾你的。”  
男孩看起来吓坏了，“但是……你照顾了我……”  
“是啊没错，”他低声说，“现在他们会的。”  
“但是……”  
他停下，低头看着男孩，叹气。“相信我小孩。跟他们在一起比较好。”  
Tim看了他很久。“你真的要离开吗？像Dick那样？”  
他回头瞥了一眼在远处观望的omega和beta。“不，”他低喃，“不像Dick那样。”  
男孩打量了他许久。“我真的是一个omega吗？”他问。  
他苦着脸，“看起来是的，小孩。”  
“在热潮？”  
再次。“看起来是的。”  
“但是为什么我不想要……”他脸红了，“你知道的。我以为热潮应该感觉很好。我的胃真的好疼还有……”  
“听着，”他在男孩身边跪下来，把他转过去面对着洞穴腹地。“那边儿有一个彻头彻尾的混账omega站在那里，他知道你那些问题的准确答案。他还会让你借用他的巢穴。”  
“但是……我不能和你一起走吗？我不会烦你的我……”  
“这叫做铭记现象，”他说，“别被它带跑了。你跟他们在一起比较好，”他冲着那边的两个人点点头，“他们是族群。”  
“但是……”  
“过去，”他说，“现在。”  
就像站在一根看不见的刺上，Tim踉跄着走回到洞穴深处。他紧张地看了看身后。Jason故意转过身去，头也不回地，继续向着庄园走去。  
离开了他们的视线之后，疲惫的感觉用浓烈得令人虚弱的潮涌击溃了他。熬夜是一回事。熬夜照顾一个热潮中的omega就像本分的beta一样，又是另一回事。但是Tim是唯一一个看起来真正的，有那么一点喜欢他的族群成员。他欠这个孩子太多了，他不能把他锁在房间里就这么走掉，让他步入那些潜伏着的alpha的怀抱中。  
他大步走进了厨房，拽开冰箱，抓起了他看到的第一个东西。牛奶。他撕开纸盒，抬到唇边，仰起头来咽下冰凉的脂状液体。他不让自己去想刚才发生的事情。他还没能接受这真的发生在他的人生里。  
“Jason？”  
他放下牛奶盒，扭头看向身后。Dick站在门口盯着他。男人的头发乱糟糟地打着黑色的卷，就好像他用手指揪了很多次，他的衣服怪异地不协调，手里握着一张扭曲得几乎无法辨识的纸。  
“你想怎么样？”Jason低声说，把牛奶扔回架子上。  
“操，伙计，”Dick呼吸凝滞，走近了他。“我以为你死了，我……我最好是在做梦。”  
他皱眉。“你想让我死——？”  
一直手臂钩住了他的脖子，另一只滑过他的手腕，温暖的嘴唇撞上了他的。  
Jason蹒跚着退后撞上了冰箱的角，急迫的摸索着自己的感官，因为对方加深了这个吻，顶上前将他们的身体贴在了一起。他们就像两块拼图贴合在一起……或是两块不一样的拼图，无视他们无法匹配的外缘，紧锁在一处。  
他发出低沉的呻吟，抬起手来紧紧抓住对方把他从身上拽开。他感觉到他坚硬的肌肉形状，他尖利的胯骨，还有他弓向他时脊背的弯曲。Dick的舌头滑过他的嘴唇，沿着牙齿的坚硬曲线舔过。他尝到了上面的alpha激素，战栗起来。  
“干，你味道好重。”  
他低吼，重新让他们唇舌相接，这一次明确地把口中的潮湿贴上了对方游走的舌头。Dick贪婪地接受了它，更用力地把自己挤压在他身上。  
他深深地，饥渴地吸入一口空气，尝到了对方轻度的眩晕味道，一种典型的beta香气，被一股诱惑的简直像是omega一样的甜美所调谐。用一种极其微妙的方式，让omega似的蛊惑人的香气浓稠得几乎让人哽噎。这是他外交官性种的香氛，不唐突也不会让人觉得冒犯，他所具备的些微魅惑把这个味道挤了出来，然后在独一无二的，Dick专属的气息中成形。  
现在他感觉到性冲动了。  
Dick从他身上拉开，用浓烈的夜幕般的蓝色眼睛凝视着他。他的注视下一丝恐惧滑过。“这不是梦，是吗？”  
“最好他妈的不是。”  
“哦不。这实在是太糟了。我……”  
Jason前倾过去再一次吻他，愤怒混乱的亲吻虏获了两人的嘴唇，从他们的脸上一分为二。  
“干……”他们再次分开时，Dick说，“这……真他妈的蠢透了。”  
他们的嘴唇再一次的连在了一起。  
Jason低吼，发自咽喉的深深处，他向下伸出手环抱住Dick的臀部把他举了起来。  
“啊！等会儿！发生了什么？！”对方被举起来时发出抱怨。  
“自己猜，”Jason嘟囔，把他举过肩膀，扛出了房间。  
“我差点忘了你到底有多混蛋，”Dick说着，被扛进了走廊。  
“我差点忘了让你闭嘴有多麻烦，”Jason回应。  
“噢伙计，”Dick的手指穿过头发，毁掉了那头乱糟糟的毛发上最后一点整齐。“这 实在 是 最糟 的主意了。”  
他把肩上的家伙举得更高一些好更方便地扛着他。  
“如果你锁结我我发誓我会把它切掉。”  
他轻哼。

Dick没有动，直到Jason把他扔在了他的床上，剩下的，只是坐起身来，拽掉他的上衣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末Note  
> 一天写成的。很为自己骄傲呢。


	12. Chapter 12

想要成为Dick Grayson，是有明确规则的，明确的需要被遵从的配制公式以及需要被坚持的反应体系。第一个也是居于首位的规则，是稳定。他是一个beta，6人族群中两个beta中的一个，他和Alfred能够巧妙地驾驭那些较为动荡的族群成员，防止他们撕咬自己人的咽喉。他必须是坚定的，是安全的，他对每一个族群成员的态度都应该是公正的。他是所有事物矗立不倒的根基。他必须抛开自己的愚蠢，抛开情感纠葛，还有对那些不稳定的，被激素左右的性别地位的，向往。  
这是最重要的规则，而他正打破了这个规则。  
Jason的体重把他深深地压在床上，阴茎的坚硬形状抵着他赤裸的鼠蹊部，温暖潮湿的嘴唇碾压着他的，用力得发疼。他能够感觉到对方的心跳对着他的胸膛急剧跳动着，填入他自己的脉搏的间隙，让汹涌在房间里的声响变得更加的粗野，完整，和放纵。  
相连的唇的湿润声响，从他喉咙里溢出的贪婪呻吟，皮肤摩挲着皮肤的轻柔滑腻。  
就像一条毋庸置疑且无法改变的下划线，强调着他们正在进行的肉欲行为。  
Dick并没有打算做这种事。现在不打算。以后也不打算。Jason是一条暗涌急流，他曾盲目地踏入，堪堪在触礁撞毁之前脱身。Jason并非心怀不轨，也非恶意为之，只是一路逡巡，顺应着原始的alpha本能，带着一种可以预见的危险的坚持。但这都没关系。他以前被伤过，但他现在学聪明了，也更坚强了，他不会再冒险被这个男人奴役，不管那些汹涌的水流看起来是多么让人跃跃欲试。他已经得到了教训，他会成为一个优秀的beta，遵从规则，为了族群更好的未来前行……为了他自己。  
而且他做到了。这起效了。  
但是当他走进厨房，看到这个alpha站在打开的冰箱前，依然穿着盔甲，大口啜饮牛奶。就在那个瞬间，他所有的理由，所有的计划，所有的安全打算，全都被弃置一旁了。没有什么能够对抗得了那种，在他看到这个他以为已经消失了的男人时的汹涌感受，这种感觉引起了可以说是滑稽可笑的狗血行为，破碎，崩溃，如此美妙的鲜活。  
他走上前拥抱他，那个拥抱迅速溶解成了一个吻，然后Jason回吻了他，然后他们吻着彼此，然后他们在亲热，Jason抓住了他的臀部，他知道这是个错误但是他们会做下去。逃无可逃，因为，不管他怎么告诉所有人的，也不管他怎么告诉他自己，他从来没能真正的从那条名为Jason Todd的凶野的黑色河流中爬出来。  
从来没有。  
Jason的呼吸炽烈而美味地涌过他的口腔，皮肤上浓烈香甜的味道侵犯着他的感官，而他的手急切地抓住了他的身子。Dick被困在他身下，几乎无法在床褥坚实的拥抱和这个alpha的身体重量的掌控下移动。他们的勃起被困在二人之间，摩擦在一起，硬的发疼。他冲着Jason的嘴发出嘤咛，努力用臀部对抗这个年轻男人缓慢而强力的摩擦，用他的前臂紧紧环抱住他的肩膀，双手紧紧握着露出泛白的关节。  
Jason把手伸到他们中间，用一只拳头紧到发疼地握住了Dick的鸡巴。他在对方碾压的重量下弓起了身子，齿间挤出嘶声。他能够感觉到Jason手掌那些老茧，那些伤疤，还有汗湿的纹理。炙热，粗糙，如此用力地圈住他让他的身子很快便绝望地在他身下扭动起来。  
“Jay……我……”  
暗沉的双眼用迷幻的黑色看着他。  
“我……操……”他扭着臀部，“你要杀-杀了我么。”  
粗野的低吼，“你想让我停下来？”  
握着他鸡巴的手紧了紧，用力向上拽。Dick发出了细微的颤抖。试图对着男人的拳头耸动。  
“当然不。”  
这是一种怪异的甜美的折磨。他无法从男人身下逃离哪怕拼尽全力，在他胸膛的重量下他几乎无法呼吸，凶悍的唇齿交战的吻窒息般地占有他的嘴唇，他什么也感觉不到了，除了身上的Jason，包围他，掌控他，黑暗而甜美。  
他尽可能地向前弓起身子，让他们汗湿的皮肤陷在一处，深深吸入被情色的漩涡添了色的空气。他自身熟悉的味道几乎完全被Jason浓烈的alpha麝香掩盖，随着每分每秒的运动飘荡到床上，每一次呼气时都从他口中淌出，从他身上滴落，浓稠，惑人，就像一个omega。  
他们最后一次发生关系时二人都用了气味抑制剂，哪怕唇齿交濡，但他只能闻到很少的Jason的味道，最多也只是他真实气味的一抹苍白的仿制品。而这一次Jason的巡逻延时了，且无疑是相当压抑的，这就意味着他的抑制剂在回到洞穴的时候就已经失效了，而且，Dick发誓，他闻起来比平时最盛的时候还要强烈。他是一个beta所以他不像alpha那样擅长嗅到气味，当然也无法像omega那样解读味道中的信息，但是，除非他是个嗅觉瞎子，才会看不出来Jason是多么的性致盎然，发现这个让他觉得……真他妈的爽。  
濒临高潮时，他感觉到Jason移动着，好用他空闲的那只手勾在Dick的膝盖下面，把他的腿拉起来。他换了一只手，重复这个动作拉起了另一条腿。Dick被叠了起来，被往下压，这令他不由颤抖，他的鸡巴感受到了，混乱地达到了顶峰。  
他射了，伴着一声挣扎的叫喊，随后是一声精疲力竭的长长的呻吟。  
过了好一会儿，高潮的眩晕感才散去，他看到精液在Jason的肚子上喷射出银色的急流。Jason从他身上稍稍抬起来一些，看着肚子上的一团，发出咕哝，用手指一抹，那些东西弄脏了他的手指。  
“干……”Dick低声说，“我得承认，我真没打算这么开始来着。”  
Jason的手指沿着Dick软下来的小兄弟拂过，来到腿间，一根被精液润滑的手指轻松进入他的体内。这个动作唤醒了新一轮感觉，给他操劳的鸡巴顶部带来温暖且火热的刺痛。  
“但是我猜这总是要来的。”  
高潮让他在飘飘欲仙的快感的云雾上摆动，挖掘着他的神经和力量，让他变得比任何时候都要放松和柔软。他想，这是不是Jason计划好了的，这时alpha推入了第二根手指。  
Dick默然承受，双脚勾在Jason的背上。  
“这都是为了领地，知道不。要是你把一个alpha带上床，他们迟早都是要上的。也不完全是那个意思不过，alpha，噢，alpha可是相当野蛮……”  
“你就没有闭嘴的时候么？”  
“哦，偶尔闭一下。在我闹情绪的时候。”Jason推进了第三根手指，他呻吟起来，射精的感觉让他放松了他的入口，他微妙地伸展开身子，就像一柄攻城锤。男人找到他的前列腺时，他的脚趾蜷了起来。  
“我本来可以离你远远儿的，”他呻吟，“我本来可以的。”  
Jason的视线从他的身体移到他脸上，双眼是那么的暗，几乎成了黑色。  
“我已经，啊，快做到了。我以为我已经……我以为我……”过了你这道坎儿。他无法让自己说出这样的话，承认过去的软弱，即使这份软弱在他心里再次浮现出来。  
Jason倾向前再一次吻他。Dick分开嘴唇，允许男人刺入他的口腔，躺在那里，接受他的舌头坚决地扫荡着新的领地，他的手指正在顶着他，简直就是在粗鲁地宣布他接下来要对他做什么。片刻后他中断了这个吻，用另一只手的手指抓住Dick的头发，把他的脑袋向后拽，好啃咬他的脖子，咽喉，在他的锁骨上吸出一个标记，就在领带的结的位置。  
他又硬了起来。射精后的冷却期生生被Jason持续不断的注意从中掐断，不光是他正在做的动作，还因为他的注视中，那种深沉的黑色渴望，黑暗，深邃，每一次当他睁开眼睛，都铆钉在他身上。  
上一次也是这样，他提醒自己。在屋子里没有omega的时候，Jason的注意总是很容易捕捉，甚至可以操控，可一旦环境改变了，他也就变了。一旦有未被占有的omega出现，Jason就会失去对他的兴趣……就像上一次那样。  
但是，Dick虚弱地找着借口，房子里再也没有单身的omega了。Bruce是唯一一个而他和Clark的契结一路顺畅。他是一个beta，就算是他也能看出来Bruce不再像先前他离开的时候那么强烈的 甜美 了。他回来以后并没有太多时间跟Bruce在一起。他只见了他一次，当他们试图联络Jason和Tim的时候，但是即使那时他备受压力，他闻起来也不像以前那样了。没有他以前的那种香气了……  
Dick伸出手，手掌落在了Jason的脸颊，感受着他没有修理胡须的粗糙手感，他嘴唇的湿润形状，和他眼睛周围陌生的柔软的肌肤。  
如果这里没有单身的omega，Jason会不会明白……他会不会……  
这是痴心妄想，这是白日做梦，但是他无法不让这个念头根深蒂固，就像河流中的浮木，每一分每一秒，把他越来越快，越来越快地，冲向下游。  
Jason放开手，伸手去拿他之前扔在床上的避孕套，用牙齿撕开。他把咬下的包装吐掉，单手把滑溜溜的套子套上，男人抓住了他的臀部，把他摆好位置，Dick下意识地紧张起来。  
“我之前从来没有面对面的做过这种事，”他悄悄说。  
Jason坦率地回答，“我也没有。”  
他吃惊地看着他，但是Jason并没有给他吃惊的时间，一口气冲入他的体内。他的入口被alpha的长物撑开变得滚烫，体内颤抖着，被一点点推开好给他的棒子腾出空间，他的屁股上被Jason的手指死死抓住的地方很疼。他发出一声痛呼，双手像是要勒断他一般用力抱住男人的肩膀。  
他几乎忘了Jason有多大了。他感觉就像被什么东西给填满了，男人推动着巨大的家伙，缓慢，明确地，向内滑入。  
当他完全进入后，Jason停了下来，等待着让他适应。这是从上一次经验学来的吧，Dick意识到，他不会再犯同样的错误。如果他也能不重蹈覆辙就好了。他不应该在这里，不该躺在Jason的房间里，双腿高举，体内埋着男人的鸡巴。他不应该开始的，Jason的嘴唇压着他的嘴唇，手握着他的胯部，盆骨磨着他的屁股。他不应该想要和Jason在一起，在这里，错配的心，充满气味的空气，还有……Jason。只是Jason。他不应该想要他。他不应该。但是他做了。  
当他的呼吸不再带着疼痛的嘶声后，alpha开始动了。  
他合上了眼睛，张开嘴，把自己交给那鲜明的，被Jason Todd操干的经历。身体里有一根鸡巴的火热饱满的感觉，身上正在发生的一切的下流想法，还有男人的巨物顶着 那个 他以前甚至都不知道其存在的，身体深处的那个点时，腾云驾雾般的快感。  
没过多久Jason开始了惩罚一般的高速，用大张着嘴的吻吞下Dick发出的所有声响，手再次触到Dick双腿间已然坚挺胀痛的鸡巴。  
他更紧地裹住了他，几乎在汗水私密的气息中溺亡，Jason几乎是全部撤出去，又用同样的方式用力而快速地冲进来，皮肤撞上皮肤发出潮湿的拍打声。他随着每一次撞击承受住他凶悍的碾压，直到Jason滑入滑出就仿佛是在操一个omega，占有他，直到他所有的感官里只剩下Jason的鸡巴，他的双手，还有依然吻着他的嘴唇。  
Dick尖叫着射了，头晕目眩的快感的奔流在身体的每一个角落迸射开来，让他口干舌燥，手指刺痛。他眨着眼，重新恢复焦距，正好看到Jason向后撤，剧烈地颤抖着，放开了Dick的鸡巴，手伸到他们相连的身体之间用拳头握住了他半成型的结，他保持不让结进入Dick，又冲刺了两次，然后伴着断续的呻吟射在他体内。  
“我操……”  
“没错，”Dick坏笑着表示赞同。“你操的。”  
他看着Jason后摆，缓慢笨拙地把用过的套子剥下来，扔到一边。  
“谁能想到你居然这么爱接吻？”他取笑道。  
低沉，“闭嘴。”  
他坐起身来，但Jason压在了他身上，把他压回到汗湿的床单里，沉重张开的四肢把他牢牢钉住。  
“呃，这是作甚？”  
“累了，”Jason咕哝。  
他看起来并不只是累了。近距离观察下他简直是榨干了。  
“好吧，”Dick说，充满了陌生的罪恶感。“如果你从我身上下去，我可以……”  
“不要。我喜欢你在这儿。”  
“那儿？”他问，“压在你下面不能呼吸？”  
“你能呼吸。”  
他皱眉。“我想这是由我来决定的吧。”  
“你能说话。意味着你能呼吸。”  
“Jason，”他尖利地说。  
男人呻吟，翻身下来。  
Dick坐起来——贴在皮肤上的床单从他背上剥落——然后低头看着已经向着周公一路奔去的男人。Jason的头发乱七八糟的，松懈的表情让他看起来很陌生，身上盖着一片混合的精液。他身上多了一条Dick不知道的伤疤，在前臂上，少了一片皮肤的一个小小的红色刻痕。  
他刻意移开了视线，让自己下了床，穿上他丢得到处都是的衣服，忽视自己惨遭蹂躏的入口的疼痛，和那个已经在他身后的床上发出又缓又沉的呼吸的男人。穿戴好后他回头瞥了一眼，打量着Jason苍白而不屈不饶的alpha身躯，幻想他是否真的会乐意和一个beta在一起，到底有没有可能他会放弃所有的omega，战胜他的生物学程序，只为了他。  
这看起来并不太可能，但是，现在Bruce在建立契结，现在这里没有其他可用的omega……或许……天呐或许……如果他要打破陈规，Jason也会的。  
Dick离开了房间，轻声关上门，检查手机。  
他看到一条来自Roy的信息，他的胃一阵抽搐。  
Roy。他根本就没想……根本就没考虑过……哪怕一秒也没有……  
“噢……”他惊恐地盯着手机。“噢不……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末Note  
> 不知道有没有人注意到（或者在意），在上一个故事中这两个就是在第十二章勾搭上的。并不是有意为之，不过我蛮开心的。


	13. Chapter 13

“Bruce少爷！”  
“我不要跟他说话，Alfred。”  
“他需要有人陪他，”年长的beta急切地说，紧跟着他，“我绝不会让你一走了之。Timothy少爷之前可从来没有经历过热潮，你不能要求他一个人扛过去。”  
“我就自己扛的。”  
“不。你只是把自己锁在房间里差点脱水而亡。那个男孩需要 帮助，你不能走。”  
“我能，因为你可以去帮他，”Bruce回答，走近电脑控制台，输入几个关键字，“谈话是你的特长。你让我打开了门。”  
“先生我必须……”  
“你才是beta。”  
“而你可是omega，”Alfred固执地提醒他，“你知道第一次经历热潮是什么感觉。你是这个族群里唯一知道的人。”  
他冷哼，“关于我的热潮你记得的可比我多多了。”  
“他有很多的问题，Bruce少爷。你能回答的问题。”  
“你也能，”他在键盘上输入一条指令。  
“他并不想要我。他并不想要——”  
“他在热潮。他想要什么不重要。他最好快点学会这——”  
“先生，我必须坚——”  
“独自一人或许很不舒服但是那很安全。他应该习惯这种——”  
“这不是他需——”  
“做一个omega或许很难，但是并不复杂。我没法告诉他任何能帮助他的东——”  
“他在害怕，Bruce！”  
Bruce惊讶地回头看着他的管家。管家不带尊称直呼他名字的次数他一只手就能数过来。  
“你也害怕过，”Alfred继续，“你可能记不得多少了但是我很确定你还记得那个星期我给你的安慰。你需要有人陪你一同经历你正在经历的事，坐在你身边告诉你一切都会好起来。需要有人给你解释，某个曾经经历过的人，而不只是一个旁观者。”隔了好一会儿，“我帮不了你，Bruce，但是你可以帮他。”  
这些话语悬在空气中就像一把锋利的直指咽喉的武器。虽然他那样告诉Alfred，其实对他的第一次热潮他绝大多数都记得。不像Tim，他清楚发生了什么。在他父母死去的那个晚上，他就猜到了他是一个omega，他等了数年，等到了那个，向全世界揭开他的性别状态的热潮。他都计划好了。他打算藏在一个Alfred找不到的地方，然后用香水把自己的味道盖过去假装是一个beta。他准备了好几个储存有物资的地点，明确地知道如何从庄园的各个主屋溜进去。他准备好了。没有人会知道。  
而他的计划破灭了，就像Tim一样，他没能察觉出那些警告信号。单是增加的嗅觉就足够了，足够让他明白过来，但是他蒙在鼓里，一直到他感觉到来自omega属性的温暖潮湿滑下他的大腿。在那时管家已经找到他了。  
他又敲了一个键，打开端口链接，“他们回家了，Clark。”  
外星人飞回到洞穴用了四分半钟，带来一阵雷鸣般的气流撞击声，“发生了什么？”alpha问，便服凌乱，头发被风吹向后，露出了不可思议的蓝色双眼，“他们在哪里？”  
Bruce吞咽着，“Tim进入了热潮期。”  
“Tim……”Clark眨眼，“什么？”  
“这是常事，Clark。”  
“但是他还那么小，”男人低声嘀咕，“Jason保护好他了吗？他们都好吗？”  
Alfred轻声地，明确地说：“我不会因为你介绍你的配偶，就把这事撇过去，Bruce少爷。”  
“见鬼你想让我跟他说什么？”Bruce厉声说，“该知道的他已经知道了。”  
“不，”Alfred抓住他的手臂，“他什么都不知道。”  
“就算我什么都知道这也压根就帮不了什么！”  
“Bruce？”Clark犹豫地来回看着二人，“这是怎么了？”  
“他不需要像你那样度过他的第一次，”管家严厉地说，“你没必要继续这个恶性循环。你是一个人。他没必要一个人。”  
Bruce用手指扒拉着头发，“你想让我说什么？要我走进去告诉他这一切根本不会好起来，告诉他从现在开始必须要忍受这一切，告诉他永远都会像这一次一样痛苦难耐，而他什么都不能做除了愚蠢的给自己下药不然就去找个能锁结的混蛋好得以解脱，这就是你想要我告诉他的话？还是说你想让我骗他？”  
沉默蔓延开来。蝙蝠窃窃私语，电脑在身边轻声嗡鸣，管道通过地下循环系统排出空气发出咕噜声。  
Clark看着他，就好像在刚才他拿出了口袋里的氪星石。“解脱？这不是……我以为……”  
“Richard是对的，”Alfred淡然说道。  
他转过身去，“如果他这么有洞察力为什么你不让他去跟Tim说话去。”  
“你确实恨自己是一个omega，”管家结束了他的话。  
恶毒地，“我他妈为什么不该恨？”  
“因此你恨alpha。”  
Clark看起来很悲伤，受伤且困惑，“什么？”  
“我不恨alpha，”Bruce冷嘲，“这与alpha无关。这只是关于里面那个男孩，没必要现在就让他知道他的人生发生了怎样的天翻地覆，他抽中了下下签。因为他会明白过来的。他会意识到的，唯一能够让热潮不再难以忍耐的办法，要么给自己下药，要么把自己献给那些围着他转的杂种。”  
“忍耐？”Clark说，“我以为你喜欢 和我交配。”  
“看在他妈的份上，Clark，这跟你没关系。”  
沮丧地，“那这跟谁有关？”  
“那个孩子孤身一人，”Alfred提醒他，“我并不是叫你去安慰他，Bruce少爷，我只是请求你在他身边。虽然你懒得承认但是他和你很像。他并不想让你对他撒谎，他只想要答案。”  
“他可以上网查。”  
“这是这段时间里他唯一的手段了，先生，显而易见这根本不够。”  
“我不要跟他说话。”  
“他是你的族群。你对他有责任。”  
“Bruce，我……”  
他转身对着他的配偶，“干什么？！”  
Clark看着他，然后皱眉，“我需要和你谈谈。”  
Bruce恼怒地看了他一眼。“现在不是时候，Clark。”  
“先生，”Alfred指出，“至少，你可以进去，收回你对Jason说的话。这两个孩子很亲近，失去他真正有联系的唯一一个族群成员……”  
“我并不是想让Jason离开。我……我不是故意那么说的。”他太生气，太累了，还要对抗一直在脑子里躁动的头痛。Jason的冒犯撕破了他的镇定自若，在那一刻他脑子里的弦断了。  
这是错的。他不该说那种话，不该在二人之间燃起恶意，不应该对Jason这么严厉，尤其是在这个男人很明显疲惫不堪，且被自身增高的激素侵扰的时候。但是，知道他错了，和知道如何在不破坏他好不容易对这个狂暴的alpha建立起来的那么一点儿威严的前提下修补这一切，是完全不同的两码事。恰恰在几个月之前Jason曾积极地对抗他的领导。如果他现在示弱，是否就再也无法阻止这个alpha重新回到敌对的道路上去？重新回到他们刚开始的地方。  
“妈的这真是乱套了。”  
Jason恨他，Dick刚抛弃了他，现在Tim正求助于他而他知道不管他对这个男孩说什么，他都会叫他失望的。因为这世上并没有什么神奇的词语，能够让他的热潮走开，没有捷径可走。他已经失去了将他的族群凝为一体的绳结，而现在……  
“你欠那个孩子的，Bruce少爷。”  
“好吧，”他低吼，“我会的……我需要他的血液检测好给他更合适的抑制剂。”  
Alfred一眼就看穿了他。  
“而且我会跟他谈一谈的。高兴了？”  
Beta看了他好一会儿。“并不是，先生，但是我知道这会让Timothy少爷高兴起来的。”  
“等等！”Clark抓住了他的手臂，“我有话要和你说。”  
Bruce看了看胳膊上的手，然后重新直视alpha的双眼。  
“我……我知道你的族群需要你，Bruce。我……我……”他看了看Alfred然后低咒着移开。他看起来相当疲惫，但是也像是一条依然紧绷在两个结之前的老旧绳索，分别系在缓慢但却坚定地分道扬镳的两个轴心上。“答应我，Tim好了以后你会和我谈谈，”Clark说，“答应我。”  
他不快，“关于什么？”  
“我要回农场去，告诉我父母已经没事了。我……我晚点儿会回来的。”  
“好，”Bruce开口，“但……”Clark消失了。  
空气猛地拍在脸上让他愣了一下，他盯着面前的空地，他的配偶片刻前还站在那里。他的胃不悦地搅动起来，失去了触碰的皮肤隐隐刺痛，眼睛后面他的头痛又开始作祟了。而在离开的那一刻，涂抹在他的配偶脸上的警惕的诀别神情，让这一切雪上加霜。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，忍耐，强迫自己抛开脑子里浮出的猜忌。不管Clark想要说的是什么，他必须信任他的alpha，不要过分解读。这个星期已经有太多误解和错联，他需要相信他生命中剩下的最后一根坚固支柱，他不能让它跟其它的一起倒下。  
“Bruce少爷？”  
“我要去了，”他尖锐地说，“我只是需要……我需要拿血检试剂盒。”  
十五分钟后，他推开了他曾用作巢穴的仓库一样的房间的门，吸入令人窒息的另一个omega热潮中的甜美气味。Tim看到他进来，挣扎着站起身来，除了一条破旧的睡裤外什么都没穿。他的头发乱七八糟，脸颊潮红，颈侧的omega腺就像瘀伤一样冒了出来。  
“Bruce，”男孩呼吸困难地说着，“Hi。”  
“Hi，”他低沉地说，低头看着Tim刚刚躺着的一小块地板，“你为什么不到床上去？”  
Tim的脸更红了，“我……我很抱歉我……我把这儿弄得一团糟，我不想的……”  
“衬垫在浴室里，水槽下面。”  
Tim眨眼，“哦……哦，谢-谢了。”  
“你可以把这里弄乱。这儿就是做这个的。”  
Tim的脸颊几乎是不可思议的红，他迅速转身冲进了浴室，非常敏捷，考虑到他目前的激素状态，这很令人吃惊。Bruce奇异地感到很欣慰。在Tim的热潮平息下来之前，是没办法知道他的等级的，但是刚才一番动作足以说明他并不是高水平。至少这一点上他幸免了。  
他回来的时候，Bruce在床边坐下，坐在他身边，从手臂里抽取了少许血样，男孩则抱着他一侧身子，靠着他的肩膀。  
“你这会儿闻起来不一样了，”Tim喃喃着，埋到他的衣服里，“你以前闻起来特别的，”他畏缩了一下，“有某种感觉。但是现在你闻起来有好多好多种感觉。但是你还是那么强烈。这……其实有点不好闻。”  
他轻哼，把装着红色液体的样品瓶从男孩的手臂上分离。“Jason闻起来怎么样？”  
“噢，他可好闻多了。”  
目前为止他能看出来，尽管性别地位已经呈现出来，Tim还没有产生性欲。虽然在热潮期，但他并没有对性表现出强烈兴趣，似乎更乐意被Jason当做一个弟弟看待。他对气味的感知，和对Jason的麝香的偏好，是一个相当有利的预示，在时机来临时，他将会是一个异性恋者。  
“为什么我觉得很难受呢？”Tim低声说，“就比如说，胃很难受。”  
“抑制剂会引起恶心。”  
“抑制剂好烂，”他说，鼻子蹭着Bruce的肩膀，“会过去吗？”  
“除非你停止使用抑制剂和止痛剂，”他回答，收起血液试剂盒。  
男孩呻吟，一只手臂环住他不让他走，“但是不用的话我的热潮就会更剧烈的席卷回来。”  
“是的。”  
“你怎么忍受得了呢？”  
坦白地，“我不用再忍受了。”  
“因为你有了一个alpha？”  
回答前他犹豫了一下。“是的。”  
“但是如果我不用抑制剂我的胃会更疼，”男孩呻吟，“为什么我的胃会疼？”  
缓了缓，“如果一个omega与一个alpha共度热潮而没有采取避孕措施，筑巢期的怀孕几率是三分之一。如果他们契结，就是三分之二。如果他们在热潮期之外进行相同程度的性行为，几率不超过百分之一。”  
“和一个beta女孩一样？”  
“是的。这一点百分之一的生育力，让人类物种能够撑到IVF（试管受精）来替我们解决这个问题。但是这是要付出代价的。”  
“但是为什么一定要疼呢？”  
“你的子宫在膨胀，激素过量。”  
“我恨性种这玩意儿。”  
“输家总是会恨赢不了的游戏。”  
“我并不介意当一个omega，如果我……如果我们……”Tim听起来很痛苦，“热潮最烂了。”  
Bruce没有说什么。被一只手臂的拥抱困在他身边，让他觉得特别没用。如果不是Alfred坚持他不会到这里来，即使是现在他也不打算久留。热潮是一件毫无尊严的事，不需要被见证，而且虽然在他的屋檐下住了好几个月，但Bruce和Tim并没有建立起像Tim与Alfred和Jason那样深的信任。  
Tim低吼，一次短暂的欲望发作令他抖了抖。“我们为什么要有性种呢？”他从紧咬的牙缝里问。  
Bruce赶紧跳到这个问题，就像追着骨头的狗，庆幸有了一个打破沉默的理由，“这是我们的DNA在很久以前一次迅速的进化契机造成的结果，以维持人类的物种，由于生育力的低迷——”  
“在我还小的时候，”Tim打断了他，“我妈妈告诉我，很久以前世上有男人和女人，但也有了嫉妒和歧视，于是上帝给了女人男人的权力，给了男人女人的能力，还有一些人，他给了他们将大家凝聚在一起的力量。”  
Bruce盯着墙壁。“Alpha和omega无需借助外力就能找到彼此。”他低喃。  
“这不是我……”他撇开头，“这只是我妈妈告诉我的。”  
长久的停歇，Bruce闭上了眼睛。“我妈妈也是。”他轻声坦白。


	14. Chapter 14

Jason走进浴室的时候已经是晚上了，他打开喷头，带着压力的水流撞击在他睡僵了的肌肉上，让他舒服地轻声呻吟，终于洗掉了Gotham市的礼物以及他与Dick的交欢遗留下的痕迹。不再新鲜的信息素，干涸的精液，过期的性爱的香甜汗水，在水流漫漫的咕噜声里消失在下水口。  
他不知道对于Dick，或是他们共享的火热时刻，他该怎么想。他本来以为这个beta已经把他从他的人生中驱逐了，切去了，用更换机车零件的冷漠和高效率把他给替换了。他本以为他不在乎，可这个设想困扰着他，伤害着他，在每一次他们共处一室的时候。  
然后Dick吻了他。  
Jason太累了，也太欣喜若狂，无法去质疑这个举动。相反他任由他们的吻把他带入备受压抑的欲望的潮汐，直到他们裸裎相见，他们一起，然后Dick为了他射了出来，用炙热的银色缎带淹没他的拳头和腹部。但是现在，连梦都没做，一动不动在惨遭蹂躏的床上躺了一整天，而且是一个人之后，那个亲吻和之后的一切，戴着一个小小的残酷的问号搅动着他的思绪。  
他为什么吻他？为什么要和他做爱？为什么他之后又离开？他现在想从他这里要什么？做为回报Jason又能够索取些什么？是不是他理解错了呢？  
Jason的感觉就像是站在及膝的浓雾之中，不确定迈出的下一步是落在坚固的地面，还是会把他送入万丈悬崖。他不知道Dick是不是真的原谅了他，还是说早晨发生的事是另一码。但是不管是哪条路，他不可能永远站在雾中。他迟早要迈出这一步，说不定他跨出去了而那是实地……说不定Dick原谅他了……  
Bruce。上一次Dick离开是因为他和Bruce发生冲突。而他又跟Bruce犯冲了。那天早上他跟Bruce切实发生了肢体冲撞，而男人叫他离开。天啊，他是个混蛋但是……Dick……如果Dick知道了他会离开他的。他需要和Bruce谈谈，告诉他他不想离开，得跟这个omega和解，在他说出什么会改变Dick的想法的东西之前，说任何事之前。  
他冲掉了最后一抹残留在皮肤上的异常气息，走出淋浴，用最靠近的毛巾拍打自己。差不多干了以后他马上拉开衣橱的门，顺手抓过一件穿上。衣物闻起来非常干净，带着一丝清洗剂经过加工的硫磺、氯，和柠檬香精的味道。  
卧室和厨房都没人，于是他更改了书房里老爷钟的时间，扳下进入洞穴腹地的控制杆。他在医疗区找到了Dick和Alfred。Dick身上挂着泥泞的夜翼制服，一只手套被脱下，蓝色纹路的袖子卷了上去，露出前臂上一条陌生的长长的割伤。Alfred正在缝合。  
Jason不爽，“怎么回事？”  
“Gotham的欢迎仪式，”Dick头也没抬地说，“回来的第一个晚上就挂彩，要是被Bruce知道了他肯定一星期都不准我离开洞穴。就一个家伙干的。一个。”  
Jason轻哼，“Bruce在哪儿？他还在外面？”  
Dick眨眼，双眸向上用奇怪的悲伤深情看着他，Alfred开口回答。  
“他一小时前已经回来了，Jason少爷。他在下面实验室里。”  
“实验室？”Dick说，“他在下面干什么？供水系统里没问题啊难道有东西？"  
“这可是Gotham，”Jason提醒他，“供水系统里老是有东西的。”他转身离开。  
“他只是在重新检测小少爷的血检结果，”他走开时Alfred告诉Dick，“你知道他在这种事上总是这样。”  
“Tim？”Dick轻颤，“Tim怎么了？”  
惊讶地愣了愣，“很抱歉，Richard少爷，还以为你已经听说了……”  
他向下走了几步进入洞穴黑暗的腹地，听不到上方的对话了。他发现Bruce依然全副武装地穿着蝙蝠侠制服，只有斗篷重重地搭在台上，双眼空洞地盯着面前屏幕上投影的全息图像。他还没把热潮里损失的体重给补回来，他的脸枯瘦苍白，眼睑暗沉，深黑的头发无精打采地跨过他的眉毛。他接近的时候Bruce不悦地皱眉，揉着前额，转过来面对他。  
“你要做什么？”生硬的低吼。  
“我勒个去，你看起来糟透——”  
低沉，“现在不是挑事儿的时候，Jason。有话快说不然就出去。”  
片刻沉默。Jason低声咒骂，告诫自己不要对上对方冰冷的银蓝色的注视。像冰一样，但是更冷，更严厉，更愤怒。“我不走，”他硬是开了口，“我不想离开。”  
Bruce转了回去，点开屏幕上一份血液激素读取结果，“那就留下。”  
Jason不解，视线聚焦在图像上的锯齿线条上，然后是列在旁边的激素总数。图上有三个数据。第一个是最高的，激素都快要漫出来了，第二个最低，第三个是用来区分性种内部个体的平衡值。“妈的，那是Tim？”Jason走上前看着那一串数字。“他比我还高。”  
“是我的，”omega纠正了他，调出第二份读取结果，放在第一份旁边，“这是Tim的。”  
Jason的双眼扫过信息。“低水平？”  
“看起来是的。”  
“这就是说他很快就可以从巢穴里出来了，是么？”  
“接下来的二十四小时之内。”  
他看着血检结果。Bruce的波形图可高得多，在屏幕顶端呈现曲折行进的锯齿状。相比较，Tim的就要低很多，几乎就像是刚刚冒个头。他不知道这意味着什么，也懒得多问。  
“我们和好了吗？”他低声说。  
Bruce停下了正在做的工作，看向他。他的视线充满探究，冰冷而残酷似乎能看穿一切，就像一台仪器，时刻读取并翻译着他的行为。“你做了什么？”  
防御地，“什么也没做。”  
Bruce并没有回答，只是更用力地打量他。  
“我没做任何事，我……”他怒气沉沉，“去他吗的，你该死的为什么要在意？我来这里告诉你你赢了。你还想要什么？”  
Bruce的视线没有离开他的，“我并不想要打败你，Jason。我从来都不想。”  
“是啊你不想。”  
他抽搐了一下，移开视线。“我现在没心情和你吵。”  
“那么，你打算干脆把我踢出族群了？”他厉声说，“留着我麻烦重重。就是这样，不是吗？”  
“不，”Bruce发出嘶声，“该死，Jason。我不想让你离开。我只是……”他闭上眼。“我从来没有告诉过你，在过去，那些alpha曾试图强奸我。”  
Jason僵住了。“什么？我……”他咽下了口中痛苦的味道，紧攥起拳头。“是谁？”  
低声，“这不重要。”  
“见鬼的这很重要！”他大叫，“你不能只跟我说alpha想强奸你然后指望我忍气吞声！”  
“指望你忍气吞声？”Bruce的视线猛地对上他，明亮而愤怒，“他们羞辱了你吗？”苦涩地，“告诉我，Jason，你是怎么得到这个结论的？”  
“我是领头alpha，”Jason听到自己在咆哮，“我应该保护——”  
“但我是首领！”  
沉重的静默。  
“Jason，”Bruce生硬地说，“那些alpha……他们试图做的第一件事，都是想咬我。”一只戴着手套的手抬了起来，轻轻摩挲着颈侧淡去的标记。“他们相信如果他们咬了我，如果他们标记我，他们就声明了所有权，而这就不再是强奸。如果他们咬了我，这就意味着他们愿意照顾我。他们相信，只要咬了，他们的所作所为就是崇高的，是正确的。”他放下手，“没有人尊重我，他们不会考虑我想要什么。他们不尊重我是因为我的性别地位……你也是这样。”  
“我并不……”Jason低声说。  
“昨天那场争执是我的错，也是你的，我明白这一点。但是我不能让你仅仅因为我的性别地位就不尊重我，尤其在Tim面前。我不能让他看到那样的事，让他相信仅仅因为他本性如此就低人一等。我不想让你再次离开，你必须要明白，但是如果你不尊重作为首领的我，仅是因为我的性别地位，那么我也就不能让你留在这儿。”他看着他。“必须如此，Jason。我不会再激怒你。我们之间这场alpha与omega的战争，到此结束。”  
这次的沉默更长了，只有机器的咕噜声，和远处回荡在洞穴深处的蝙蝠尖叫，打破沉默。  
“好吧，”Jason粗哑地说。他想到了Alfred，“好吧，我……”他想到了Tim，“该死的，这个族群……”他想到了Dick，“太他妈重要了，不能因为你失去……”诅咒它，他居然也在想着Bruce，“我休战。”  
Bruce看着他，“谢谢。”  
停了好一会儿，“那么我们没事儿了？”  
Bruce叹气，视线从他身上移开。“不。还没。我不应该攻击你。你照顾了Tim，把他毫发无伤的带回来，作为一个首领我应该因此以你为荣。相反我却逼你跪下。这是无故挑衅，我向你道歉。”  
Jason瞪着他，“妈的，你刚刚是不是……”  
“这并不是，”Bruce的视线猛地回到他身上，“给你不遵从我的许可。你违背了我明确的命令，把那孩子带出去，给族群伙伴带来生命和身份的双重危机。再做一次我就会把它看作是允许我再次让你跪下的许可，而这一次将会是整个族群面前。明白了么？”  
“我擦，我这么做只是因为我以为你恨……”  
“Tim是个omega？！”Dick冲下楼梯，依然在轻微出血，面具被他抓在手里。“这就是之前发生的事？这就是你没有回来的原因？”  
Jason惊诧地瞪着他，“是啊，这又怎么了？”  
“我差点以为你死了 你个蠢货……真他妈见鬼Jason，你他妈到底要干什么？”  
Jason看到Bruce的眼后仿佛一道闪电闪过，他明白了。Omega的眉毛低垂，下颌紧绷，双手在身侧紧握成拳。Bruce从来都不喜欢他们俩在一块儿，在他们第一次发生关系时，他知道的那一刻就展示出了公然的不赞同。但是，尽管如此，他从未给他们带来任何阻碍。Jason希望这个情况能持续下去，他坚决地从Bruce钢铁般的注视下移开，直视那个满眼恶意的beta。  
Dick的视线和他对上，他惊讶地眨眼，看了Bruce一眼，然后又看回来。  
“现在那个小孩不重要，Dick。”  
“噢？”beta皱眉，“为什么不？”  
“因为他不重要。我现在是一个更好的成员了。我……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“不，”Jason低吼，“你得……”  
痛苦地，“我没必要对你唯命是从，你这只狗。”  
他转过身大步跨上了楼梯。Jason在他后面瞪了片刻。低骂，跟了上去，他自身的怒气病态且强烈地从喉咙里冒了出来。Dick大步穿过电脑区，越过训练区，绕过了停泊的黑色机车。他盲目地走着，同时也完全无视了缓慢滴血的手臂。  
“嘿！”  
“别管我，Jason！”  
“你他妈冲我叫嚷个什么，huh？！”  
冲着身后。“我说了别管我！”  
“你以为我干了那小子，是么？”他冲他吼。  
“一天，Jason。你他妈怎么可以在一天之内对我做出这种事？而且这一天有百分之九十你都是睡过去的。短短几小时内你就又把我扔回了原地。”  
愤怒地，“你就这么想的，不是么。你以为我干了他。”  
Dick转过身，“你没干吗？！”  
“我不是恋童癖。”他厉声说。  
“好极了，”Dick举起双手，依然后退开远离Jason，“真是不错。你现在有了个准备就绪的omega，就等着他长出胡子来呢。因为他会跪下来，只要你一声令下他就会献上他的咽喉，不是么。那个孩子早就跟个迷你契结配偶一样跟在你屁股后头了。”  
呲牙。“我不想要契结配偶。”  
“哦当然不。你只想要大干一场。我猜他也会照做的。”  
这时他靠近了些，那个不断后退的beta和他之间缩短到一个大跨步的距离。“我不想要Tim。”  
“你也不想要Bruce，”Dick大叫，“你俩压根就他妈的忍受不了对方，但那并不妨碍你跟在他后面流口水，就像一条又大、又蠢、又傻的……”他找着合适的词，“阴茎。”他粗暴地说了出来，咒骂着后退到一辆老旧蝙蝠车边上。  
“这就是为什么你要逃走吗？”  
“我没有 逃走，”Dick僵硬地说，“我离开是因为你……你毁了我们，我需要出去一段时间。”  
“你从来没告诉我还有个我们！”  
“好吧，小子，以前没有，现在没有，以后也永远不会有，多亏你了，”Dick说，Jason走过来在他面前停下，“你总是有办法跑到我脑子里把所有事情都毁掉，但是现在我有其他人了，真正重视我的人。”  
“是吗，很好。你告诉Roy今早的事了么？huh？”  
Dick盯着他，“我会的。你知道为什么吗？因为有些事我这辈子都不会做，比如操一个alpha，或者照顾一个omega，然后一声不吭的就跳到别的人的床上去。”  
Jason盯着他，“我对你怎么做都不对，是么？不管我他妈做什么都是错的。你非得要我读懂你的脑子，搞清楚你期待我做什么，而当我做不到的时候——其实就连超人都做不到——你就趾高气扬的骑着你的傲慢跑掉，留下我千夫所指。”  
“别给我扯这个，”Dick大叫着把他向后挥开，“Bruce以为你逃走了的时候我为你辩护。我不是……我不是那个坏人。”  
“那又如何，我也不是！我什么事 都没做。”  
“是，是你什么都没做。但是，”Dick用手指捋过头发，“但是你会的。你甚至不觉得你会但是……看看你。像这样站在这里，咆哮着，露出你的牙齿。就算我再怎么学也做不到像你一半的充满alpha气概，”粗重的喘息着，“你的性种控制着你，Jason。我以为如果这里没有别的单身的omega，那么也许我……我们……但这太蠢了。因为等那个男孩长大，或是等别的omega走进你的生活，你就会想都不想就离开。我不能叫Roy离开，如果你只是想要……要……”  
Jason盯着他，“Roy也是一个alpha。为什么你信任他却他妈不信任我？”  
“不是因为你是个alpha，因为……你是……你。”  
“你不想要我。”Jason得出结论。  
Dick受挫，“我想要……我……”  
“Roy，”Jason替他说完。“我他妈的懂了。”  
“不是的……”  
他伸出手，抓住了对方的下巴，把他拽向前让他们的嘴唇在最后一次疯狂的亲吻中碰撞。Dick因为震惊而僵硬，身体笨重而尴尬地抵着他，他的嘴唇上是Gotham的味道，额外的护唇膏，还有化学去味剂。无所谓了。他不会再让这件事有所谓。唯一有所谓的，是他身下的嘴唇的柔软而饱满的触感，他眉边轻柔的长发，以后最终，当对方踌躇地回应这个吻时，扰乱了神智的动作。  
这就是他需要的。  
一个小小的象征，一段记忆，可以藏起来，提醒他，Dick Grayson曾经，无论如何，曾经在乎过。哪怕只是一瞬间。  
他放开了对方的下巴，退后，不去看这个杂技小子震惊恍惚的注视，转过身去。在他走开的时候，他的胃紧缩下沉，就好像他在坠落，无助地翻了天覆了地，落入雾气弥漫的悬崖。  
大步走过电脑区时他看见了Alfred，垂着视线以示尊敬，而Bruce看着他，眼里映射着怪异与不堪，就好像他和他一起跌下同一个悬崖，败在同样逃无可逃的厄运之下。


	15. Chapter 15

Tim缓缓推开巢穴的门，偷偷看向门后暗沉的洞穴。蝙蝠享受着没有人类的时间，在大片黑色的毛茸茸的躯体和巨大毛皮翅膀之间惬意畅谈，一堆击打训练设备无人问津地躺在哑光地面上，背景里他能看到光亮的蝙蝠战机被高高挂起，看起来是准备进行加强维修。  
Tim谨慎地嗅着空气，测试他刚刚增强的嗅觉能力，离开了库房一样的安全房间，一步步走进洞穴，寻找附近的族群伙伴们。他迅速捕捉到Bruce的蛛丝马迹，在空气中浓烈而充满威胁性地飘荡着，这是一种潜意识的领地性麝香，是他过度的香气渗透到洞穴每个角落形成的。在他附近，Tim发现Alfred曾扶着扶手，握了很长一段时间，他花了好一会儿试图追踪这个beta去了哪里，但迅速在洞穴层叠繁复的污染下追丢了。引擎机油，蝙蝠，以及医疗区消毒后的化学臭气。  
走过停泊的车辆，他猛地嗅到了Jason和Dick相互交错的气息，尖锐地缠绕在一起，似乎这两个人打了一架。这个味道已经很久了，可能是一天之前的，太淡了无法跟踪下去。味道遗留下来的唯一原因，是因为他们其中一人曾经靠在了一辆停着的蝙蝠车上。血液，他意识到，虽然不容易辨识其身份，闻起来却比皮肤更浓。  
他放弃逡巡洞穴里这些乱糟糟的味道，而是走上楼梯，进入庄园。他进入了书房，地板上的地毯让他光溜溜的双脚觉得非常舒适，他想或许他正在留下能够被别人追踪的踪迹呢。一个浓烈，甜美，黏腻的踪迹，就像Bruce的一样。  
Alpha真的喜欢闻这个？真叫人难以置信。  
他向窗外看去。正午的阳光洒满庭外，于是他前往厨房，路上闻到的交错复杂的气味他都懒得去搭理了，希望午饭能把大家聚起来。愈发接近厨房，房内众人交杂的气味就愈发强烈，他听到了盘子被放入水槽时的碰撞声。  
Alfred最先看见他，在他踌躇地走进忙碌的房间时，给了他一个温和的微笑。  
“欢迎回来，小少爷。要来点吃的吗？”  
一想到吃的他的胃就翻腾起来，“不，”他抱歉地回答，“这会儿我只觉得食物很恶心。”  
“那能不能多少吃一点呢？”管家提问，余下众人不约而同地盯着他。  
“我必须要吃吗？”  
“是的。”Bruce回答。  
Omega——另一个omega——看起来很疲惫，但依然，顽强地，充满警惕。他的眼睛轻微充血，但当它们带着深沉锁定在他身上时，还是充满威严。  
“但是……我不饿。”Tim挣扎。  
“在你的激素稳定之前你都不会饿，”Bruce告诉他，“但是你已经好几天没有进食。你的身体需要能量。吃饭。”  
他很不情愿地走向餐桌，Alfred同时端上了最后一道餐点。Bruce在他经过的时候，把一叠文档放在了他手心里，Jason粗暴地揉乱了他的头发。  
“活过来了啊，小孩？”  
“我猜是吧……”他嘟哝，挥开alpha的手，坐下来打开了文档，一条腿叠在身下。“这是什么？”  
“你的分级，”Bruce回答，“法律要求你将其归档。”  
“法律？”  
“是的。”  
恍然大悟。  
几乎在所有的法律文件中，都有一个固定性种提问坐镇在个人信息页的最上面。一旦填写，就会变成一个无形的记录，在日常生活的某些特定方面，用以定性个人。对omega来说不费一番功夫拿不到遗产，而alpha一旦认罪，被扔进监狱的可能性更大，beta则不适合使用激素相关的治疗方案。  
“我必须告诉政府我是一个omega，是吗？”他说，环视聚集的族群成员。  
“不。”Bruce回复。  
Tim不解，“但是你刚才说这是法定的。”  
“我们每天晚上都在违法，”头领提醒他，“如果你想要非法归档，我能够帮你，我们可以烧掉那个。如果你不想，那么文件已经在你手里了。”  
Tim眨眼，不知所措，“真-真的？”  
“是的。”  
“但是我……我不知道我……”  
“学校开学的时候你就要做出选择。在那之前你可以好好考虑。”  
Tim想到了他的班级，突然明白了带着成年人的气味面对他们是怎样一回事。暑假开始的时候，班上只有很少的同学呈现了，基本都是beta，有两个人是alpha，还在拼命适应其他人对他们的态度的大转变。那些更早成熟的，都被逐出班级，直到年级里的其他人在接下来的几年里跟上他们的步伐。他从来没想到等开学的时候他居然会加入其中。  
“我能不能……就再当一会儿小孩？”  
“你就是小孩。”Jason干巴巴地说。  
Bruce无视了这个alpha，开口，用毫无感情的单音调说：“并没有行之有效的气味掩盖产品能够模仿你特异性的儿童香味。你要么就作为一个omega出席，要么选择一种掩盖性beta气味然后每天早上切记要去味并进行掩盖。”  
他的视线在面朝他的两张面孔中来回跳跃。Alfred同情地看着他，Jason则转过去对着门就好像想要离开但是又被看不见的皮带拉了回来，而Bruce看着他，用雕琢在憔悴且异样的苍白的脸上的，那双石头一样的眼睛。  
奇怪的是Dick却坐在餐桌旁，看起来非常的沮丧，一直毫无目的的戳着他没吃完的午餐。  
他没有看到Clark的身影也闻不到他的气息……居然在Bruce身上也没有。而且，Tim震惊地注意到，他的咬痕也不见了。自从他认识这个男人到现在，这还是第一次看到他脖子上干干净净的，他的alpha的齿痕消失了。  
“你……”他哽住，移开视线，不确定该不该提起，“我会考虑的。违法的那个，我意思是。”  
“保持omega身份，或是伪装成beta，”Dick嘟囔，依然坐在原地，“有得选真是好，哪怕是谎言。”  
Jason走了出去，就好像那根皮带突然断掉了，Bruce意味深长地看了看也跟着出去了。  
管家端上一盘油脂减量的酥饼放在Tim面前，然后回到厨台继续忙和准备，看起来似乎是晚餐用的一大块羔羊腿。肉块上涂满了各种材料，还有多得令人震撼的多种蔬菜。在天气依然炎热的时候准备这么一顿丰盛晚餐真是不正常，但是Tim猜这些高能量的食物是特意做来给两个omega恢复体重的。他刚走出热潮而Bruce，很不寻常地，并没有把他失去的体积补回来。  
“你得吃东西。”Dick提醒他。  
Tim跳了跳，“唉，”他说，抓起叉子，“我知道。”  
Beta看着他，等他咽下一大口，然后指了指旁边的文档。“介意我看一眼么？”  
Tim眨眼，摇摇头。  
Dick伸过桌子，拿起文档，轻轻打开来阅读里面的内容。当他看到了上面的数字后吃惊地眨眼。  
“有什么不对吗？”Tim低声说，有点担心。  
“没有，只是……你很低啊。”  
他又送了满满一叉子的食物到嘴里，嚼了特别久才咽下去。“这不好吗？”  
“不。不是的。Bruce会告诉你这很好。只是……你只比我高了不到100个点。”Dick看起来不寻常地、奇怪地惊诧。  
再次。“这不好吗？”  
“不，只是……”这个杂技小子的嘴唇向上扯开，露出一个略带悲伤的笑，“高了不到100点……但你毕竟跨过了那条线。”  
Tim很不解，“什么线？”  
“Omega线。”  
Tim盯着他，思索着这是不是孤儿院的即兴性教育课程上又一个忘了提及的内容。  
Dick叹气，把文件放在一边，用指尖在桌上画了一个看不见的V字。“你可以这么想。这里是alpha，”他指着V字的左臂，“而这是omega，”他对右臂重复这个动作。  
“嗯嗯。”Tim低声说。  
“Jason大概在这里，”Dick指着左侧线条的顶端，“而Bruce在这里。”他指了指另一侧的相同位置，“高水平的。”  
“嗯。”Tim说。  
“Clark在这里，”他比划着左臂三分之二的位置。“一个低水平的alpha，差不多就在这中间。”  
“但是……”  
“下面就是高水平的beta了，”Dick的手指沿着隐形的形状向下，来到V字的拐弯处。“这里是中等水平的beta。虽然没有人是真正意义的中等。大家要么有点儿偏alpha，要么有点偏向omega。你呢，阿福？”  
Alfred向后看了一眼，继续着晚餐的准备。“我可从来没有探索准确数值的念头，”管家回答，“我相信Bruce少爷知道，如果你很好奇的话。”  
“没错，我也相信，”Dick干笑，手向上走到了V字的右侧斜边，“这是低水平的beta。这些人就有点儿接近于omega。我在这里。”  
“而我是……”Tim意识到。  
“就在这儿，”Dick点了点桌子，“就在低水平beta上方。刚好跨过了那条线。”  
“那条线是什么？”Tim问，很着迷，“数值是多少？”  
“呃恩，其实这算是个灰色区域。一些omega的激素计数很可能比我的要低，而有的beta具有高于你的数值。这取决于你的波形，你体内有多少alpha——因为实际上每个人都会产生这两种激素——以及产生的omega激素对你的影响有多大。”他的笑容消去，“我只是……觉得很有趣，你距离一种完全不同的人生居然这么的近……我这么的近……但是如果你没有跨过那条线，那就是没跨过去。赛跑开始，你就没办法停下了。”  
Tim不明白。“谁赢了呢？”  
Dick眨眼。“啥？”  
“你说这是一场赛跑，”他解释，“最差到beta，还是到omega？哪一个更好？”  
“我……没有哪个更好，Timmy，”Dick摇摆不定地说，“我们都是平等的。”  
可怜的孩子更困惑了，“那为什么你认为这是一场赛跑呢？”  
“我……呃……”beta绞尽脑汁，“我……我也不是真的就，我……”  
“你想当omega？”  
长久的暂停。Alfred停下了手里的活，越过肩膀打量这个杂技演员。  
“不，”终于Dick回答了，“不是的。”  
Tim紧张地握紧了叉子，“我应该想要成为beta吗？”他问。  
“不，Timmy。不，没关系的。”  
“但是……Bruce想当beta，不是吗？”担忧地，“当omega真的那么糟糕吗？”  
Dick摇头，“Bruce想做omega，但是不想被当做omega来对待。”  
他满脑浆糊地冲他眨着眼，“这是什么意思啊？”  
“天啊，你怎么这么多问题，Timmy！”又一阵沉默。“我意思是，”Dick继续，“他进入热潮的时候他就恨omega，或是在那些alpha碰到他的时候，但是在高级嗅觉帮他追踪到坏蛋，或是他跟Clark契结的时候，可没见他抱怨。”  
“我有不同看法，”管家介入对话，“Bruce少爷真的不喜欢成为omega，但是这是因为外界因素。如果他有一份不同的生活，如果社会再友好一些，我相信他内心会非常乐意的。”  
Dick抬头看他，“参加八卦小分队了哈，阿福？”  
送去一个冷眼，“绝不。”  
“他在说谎呢，”Dick大声地悄悄告诉Tim，“他老这么干。他跟我一样是个beta。在解决这些族群伙伴的小麻烦时他会情不自禁的。”管家抬起一侧眉毛看着他，他赶忙转过身子，“但是话说回来他对那些alpha有什么意见啊？”Dick质疑，“他们从未对他做过什么啊。”  
“恰恰相反，Richard少爷，他们死了。”  
Dick张嘴回答，忽然感到羞愧，低头重新看着他的盘子，房间陷入了不自在的沉默中。Tim强迫自己把更多的食物送到嘴里，不去管他正在抗议的胃，试图让自己不去想带着一种味道……任何味道，走进八年级会是什么感觉。也不去想Bruce还会不会让被Jason营救回来的他当Robin。看起来不太可能了，这让他在这个庞大的庄园里感到无比渺小又没用。  
他注意到Dick的前臂绑着绷带，又想到了洞穴里一目了然的气息。他想问Dick和Jason是不是打架了，但迅速决定提起一件他不应该知道的事太过鲁莽，于是停止了行动。又嚼了六大口食物之后，Dick起身离开，把叠起来的文件重新推回到他旁边。  
“好好考虑，Timmy。”  
他看了好一会儿。“我……我不想要它。”  
Alfred用不掩饰的失望看着他，Dick揉着双眼之间的皮肤，“相信我，当beta没什么好玩的。当一个伪装成beta的omega听起来只是更艰难而已。”  
“但是你们俩刚刚说到Bruce，而你说……”  
“不要认为做一个omega是不好的，”Alfred说，“不要给自己这种想法，Timothy少爷。这不是真的，而这样一种预想只会伤害你。”  
“性种无关紧要，”Dick补充，“真的。”  
Tim转身看着他，“那为什么做beta很无趣呢？”  
Dick瞪着他，“诶诶，别给我那种小狗眼神，你是故意的。”  
他不明白，“什么？”  
“你问这些问题都是在诱导我自乱阵脚。”  
“什么阵脚？”  
“恩，这好多了。这才是正常问题。”  
Tim轻轻把叉子放在桌上，希望他们不会再让他吃更多东西了。“我并不介意当一个beta，”他说，“哪怕这只是种伪装。Jason是我在这里唯一真正的朋友，他最喜欢的就是beta。”  
Dick皱眉，“不他不是。他是个alpha。他喜欢omega。”  
彻底混乱了，“但是你刚刚不是说性种无关紧要吗？”  
“是我说了但是……但是Jason……对他来说这很要紧。”  
Tim想到了那个alpha，想到他所知道的他的一切，愣愣地把头从一边摇到另一边，因为对方的结论缺少证据而否认。  
“我从没见他跟omega在一起过。除了我吧，我猜。唯一一个跟他有联系的是Bruce，他并不是很喜欢Bruce，”他做了个鬼脸，“他很 不喜欢Clark和Roy，所以我觉得他对其他alpha也不会有什么好感。但是他喜欢你。”  
Dick看了他好一会儿。“你觉得是这样？”  
“是啊，”Tim眨眼，“你没发现吗？”  
暂停片刻。“这又是那种问题，”Dick说，“你想让我失去平衡……”粗喘，“真有趣，‘没发现’这种事在我看来一直是他干的。”  
Tim抬头盯着他，困惑不解，张开嘴。  
“别！”Dick举起手来，“一天之内我只能接收这么多问题。你……赶紧吃完。”  
“可是……”  
“第一次热潮你做得不错，我那个，”Dick撇开头，“晚点再见。”  
Tim瞪大了眼睛看着这个beta离开，扭头看向Alfred，沉默地寻求答案。  
管家意味深长地冲他微笑，指了指他的食物。“全部，小少爷。尽快让你的体重恢复正常比较好。”  
“我做错什么了吗？”他绝望地问，回头看着门。  
“噢不，”Alfred说，“你，我的孩子，做得再好不过了。”


	16. Chapter 16

Clark就像一辆按照预设轨道缓慢滚动的火车一样，过着每一天的生活。他的生活在公寓和报社之间平淡无波地进行着，迟钝的圆环只有在有人呼叫帮助时才会被打破，能够揭开外表让另一个更明亮的人格呈现在世界面前。没有Bruce的生活充满了平铺直叙的味道，令他恐慌的是，他发现这容易得叫人害怕。  
存在很容易。  
继续很容易。  
生存很容易。  
而他失败了的，他没法让自己做到的，是抛开当他想到那个omega时，黑暗寒冷的战栗，那个omega用所有这个社会不允许他拥有的权威声明自己，用欲望和爱情的混乱交错亲吻他，用如此纯然的小小微笑看着他，实际上，那个笑容让他无力戒备。不管他多么努力，他还是无法忘记对方惊人的力量，来自于他的美丽，他的智慧，这些力量构筑塑造了这个男人，定义他，却也太过于浅薄根本不能完全描述他。他无法忘记他的配偶，他的omega，他的男人。即使，当事情全部摊开在二人之间，Bruce决定要离开，他也知道他永远无法忘记他。  
他能够继续，或许甚至能够向前迈进，但他永远也没有能力去忘记。  
他比平时要晚一些才离开星球日报，在周三的市场上买了一大堆乱七八糟的杂货，还找了半天信箱钥匙，他平时没有这个习惯的。当他回到公寓后，他踹上门，慢腾腾的把食物都放好，奇怪他平时为什么都是用超乎常人的速度来做这些事。结束后他终于鼓起勇气看了看手机。一条来自Pete的短信，另一封来自Jimmy，父母的一个未接来电。Lana发了什么东西给他，还有Lois，甚至是Cat。没有Bruce。  
他咽下了失望的情绪，给自己找理由，男人可能还忙着处理Tim的事。这才过去了几天，Bruce是这个男孩人生中唯一一个omega，他唯一的救命绳。等这件事过去，等Bruce有时间了，他会打给他的。他会的。他以前就会的。  
Clark回复了来自父母的电话，花了半个小时跟这两个在多年前的这一天把他从玉米地的陨石坑里带出来的人，进行了一场异常勉强的对话。  
两小时后他脱下笨重的西装，飞去拯救一艘困在印度尼西亚群岛深处的船，它不知怎么搞的在一个久远的水下礁石上撞毁了。甲板上爆发了一场火灾，一场接一场的灾难让恐慌的人们挤作一团。扑灭大火，把船移到临近的海滩，把紧急伤者送往最近的医院，花了超过一个小时。当他回到公寓的时候，休息室被占领了。  
“Bruce？”Clark落在阳台上，不确定地问。  
Bruce向后看过来，观察他的到来，眼里染着一层熟悉的慵懒迷人，黑暗且危险地美味可口。  
Clark撇开视线，“你在这里做什么？”  
“找你，”omega回答，转过身来面对他。他穿着暗黑色西装，里面是敞开的白色衬衫。他手里捏着一瓶已经开启的香槟，把玩着包装在长瓶颈上的金纸被撕开的边。  
“为什么？”Clark问，看着冒着气泡的酒。  
Bruce皱眉，“今天是你的生日。”  
他讶异地看着他。  
对方眼里闪过陌生的神情，“是你的生日，没错？”  
“是的，但是……”他不知该说什么，“Tim怎么办？”  
“他的热潮今早结束了，”男人慢慢回答，“就算没有，我不明白为什么那就不能让我们在一起。我真的不明白。”  
静默片刻。  
Bruce低头看着手里的酒瓶，晃动手腕，冒着泡沫的液体前后晃动，酩酊大醉。“我们没有和好，是么。”他低声说。这并不是一个疑问。  
Clark的手指穿过头发，低咒。“我不想说这个。”  
Bruce并没有抬起头来。“你要离开我了？”  
“我……”他的舌头紧张地扫着牙齿边缘。“我不想，但是……”  
“但是？”  
又一阵沉默。“我们需要谈谈。”Clark解释说。  
Bruce点头，看向沙发，“我能坐下吗？”  
惊讶地，“当然，”他打量着他，看着他穿过房间，第一次看到了他皮肤上不健康的白色，柔软无序的头发，还有他充血泛红的眼睛。这一幕让一股无法释怀的痛苦穿过他的身体，这是在看到他的配偶带着不健康的信号时，一种本能的不悦，无论多么轻微，“你还好吗？”  
“恩，”Bruce把酒瓶放在咖啡桌上，在沙发上坐下。“我很好。”他的双眼迎上了他的，用黯淡的黑色期待轰炸了Clark。“说吧。”  
“我……”他吞咽着，“我……”他不知道该从哪儿开始。  
在Bruce上一次热潮之前一切都很好，他们在性爱，爱情，和简单的生活的贪婪薄雾中，盘旋着彼此靠近。但是之后他的工作开始远离他，他作为Clark Kent的生活开始降解就好像被他和Bruce的新生活给吸走了。尽管这个变化大部分都是美好的，但是在星球日报的存在与尊重的缓慢明确的减少却是一种折磨。但是，哪怕这个代价是如此艰险，他会付出的。没有哪个神智健全的alpha会放弃像Bruce这样的omega，或是放弃他们拥有的这段感情，就为了一份工作。但是Bruce也开始远离了，退回到了折磨着他们早期恋情的不确定和疏远之中。  
他面临着，在失去工作后，又失去Bruce的可怕境地。  
当他发现他在生理学上无法形成族群契结，他明白了Bruce的疏远。因为Bruce的族群是世界上最重要的事，他不能要求这个男人跟一个永远也不会——永远也不能——成为其中一员的家伙作伴。他不能这么自私——  
“对不起，”Bruce打断了他的思考，“不管我做了什么，对不起。我知道我不是最能够支持你，也不是最值得尊重的伴侣，我知道在我应付不了的时候我他妈就是一团糟，而且我知道这个星期我没能做到你需要的那个人。”深呼吸，“没有你的这几天就是一场酷刑，Clark。我不知道我哪里错了，但是我大致猜到了。”  
“Bruce，”他叹息，“你很好。这与你无关。”  
男人看起来并不信服。  
Clark走过去坐在他身边，尴尬地移动着身下的披风，把它随意地在身边卷成一团不挡着他。“你只是在从我身边疏远开，”他开口，“但是我明白的。我不是你们的一……”  
Bruce不解，“疏远？”  
停了好一会儿，“你不想去我父母家，到那儿以后你不想跟我一起睡，Jason和Tim回来的时候你也并没有呼叫我。”  
迅速地，“我不想去你父母家是因为我害怕我会让他们失望，Clark。我不跟你睡是因为那是对你母亲的不敬。我没有立刻打给你是因为我和Jason打了起来，”他严肃地看着他，“这整个星期糟透了，我很抱歉。”  
Clark怀疑地看着他，“我们是作为一对伴侣去的，Bruce。为什么我母亲不想让你和我一起睡？”  
直白地，“我们并没有结婚。”  
“他们知道我们上床了。”  
Bruce不同意地说，“她并不想让我和你一起睡……”他自己的评论他自己听起来都不确信，“这并不……传统。”  
Clark恨他说那个字的方式。就好像是一种羞辱，一种人身攻击……而这指向了他的父母。  
“你知道我第一个约会对象是个alpha。”他简略地告知这个omega。  
Bruce的脸带着坦白的惊讶放松下来，“什么？”  
“你 告诉她 你宁可睡在客房里，”Clark提醒他，“不要想归咎到我父母身上。他们并不是你以为的那种 或是思维险隘的人。”  
Bruce看起来无望地失去了平衡，“我……我以为……你知道我更想和你在一起，Clark，”他低声说，“你知道的。”  
苦涩地，“我知道吗？”  
Bruce的眉毛垂了下来，“别这样做。你知道我爱你。”  
“Bruce有时候我……”他绷紧身子，“有时候我觉得你甚至都不相信我有多爱你，更别说要我相信你会报以相同的感情。”  
Bruce看上去就像是被他捅了一刀，受伤，背叛，和难以置信的风暴在他眼中摧枯拉朽。这个表情引爆了他体内的愤怒的倒钩，破坏它，在一个令内脏扭曲瞬间，毁灭了他。  
“Bruce……我不是那个意思……”  
“不……”Bruce大叫，摇头，“不……你知道 我爱你。你知道的……”  
“我知道，”他说，狂乱地希望他能够收回刚才的话，“我知道，对不起，我只是……”  
“只是不认为我爱你就像你爱我那样深，”Bruce替他说完，慢慢恢复。“你怎么能这么想？在……在所有事之后。”  
“我不是的我……”  
“我知道这个星期我让你失望了，但是……”他停下了，Clark不知道他该说些什么，才能抹去他眼中的那种神情。  
沉默。Bruce低咒，手伸进外套的口袋里，他拿出一个信封推到Clark手里。“这本来是你的生日礼物。”  
Clark眨眼，不敢相信地看着干净的白色包装。“里面是钱？”  
Bruce什么都没说。  
他推了回去。“我不要你的钱。”  
“不只是……”Bruce咽下，怒目，一把抓回信封。他的声音刺耳而憔悴，“该死的我为什么不能在你身上花钱？”他撕开信，拿出里面令人不快的东西，塞回口袋里。  
“我不想被你付钱。”Clark低沉地说。  
“你不是我的情妇，Clark。”他把破损的信封重新塞给他，“绝不是那样。”  
受到了惊吓的Clark拿了过来，拉出还放在里面的叠起来的白纸。他把信封放在膝盖上，打开文件。是一份打印出来的电脑报告。他看着纸上的一串数字，然后抬头看Bruce，“这是什么？”  
Omega并没有看他。“这是我血液里的，”他回答，“我必须检查Tim，所以我检查了自己的作为对照，”深呼吸，“我发现了一些不规律的变化于是做了调查。你看到左下方的数字了吗？”  
“看了然后呢？”  
“那是身体产生的特定omega激素的总量。上面的数字是我的总计数。下一页上我检测了成瘾……”  
当头一记棒喝，“你契结了，”他难以置信地说，“这就是你想说的是吗？”  
Bruce没有动作。就像一只被车前灯捕捉的鹿。  
“你……”他挣扎着，“……跟我？”  
慢慢地，“是的，Clark。”  
Clark瞪着他，“你-你确定？我是说……我什么都没感觉到而……这才几个月……”  
“我在你咬我之前就已经对你有轻微的上瘾症，”Bruce坦言，“我们已经有超过一年的性行为。绝大多数时候都是热潮期的交配。你并没有接收到大量的激素但是……我有。”  
“你确定吗？你有没有再测一次？”  
Bruce叹气，“没必要。”  
不确信地，“这可能是假阳性结果，你知道的。”  
“看着我，”Omega转过来面对他，“我正在经历戒断症，Clark。”  
他紧盯着他。看着凹陷的脸颊，苍白的皮肤，和充血的双眼。再一次的凝视，带着新的，惊恐的，领悟。  
“从热潮之后，我们就没有做过，甚至没有接吻。”omega继续说，“最近这些天，我已经出现了轻微的契结戒断症症状。我一定是在热潮的某个时候和你缔结了。也可能在那之前不久。这就能解释为什么我走出巢穴的时候只想要你 而不是……别的alpha。”  
Clark寻找该说的话。可他搜肠刮肚就是找不到。  
“我不会这么快就跟一个我不爱的人契结，”Bruce继续说，“生理上来说——化学上——那是不可能的。我知道可能还要几个月你才会完全缔结契约但是……我只是想让你知道我在那儿。我在等着你……如果你还想要的话。”  
“Bruce……”他绝望地尝试，“我……对不起我……”  
“我确实是爱你的，Clark。我爱你。我对你只有爱和尊重。我只是不会表达因为我……我从来都不擅长表达 这种东西。我以为你知道。”  
他看着他，感觉体内有什么东西带着罪恶感一起凋谢了。Bruce正把自己交给他——他在把自己给 他——而他永远也不能回敬给他同样的荣耀。他永远也不能成为他的家庭，他的族群，用Bruce理应得到的方式。因为他的外星DNA让他无能为力，他永远也不能让那份契结变得完整，他也永远不能与族群其他人建立起激素识别。  
“我知道我对你来说不够好，”Bruce继续说着，皱着眉看着他的双手，“我知道我不是你父母想要的。我知道我从不是最好的配偶。但是我不想让你离开。我不想。”  
他必须告诉他……必须……  
“我没办法族群契结，Bruce。”  
钢蓝色的双眼抬起来盯着他的，“什么？”  
“氪星人，”他痛苦地解释，“我们并不形成族群，我们交配但是我们……”  
“就像鸟类。”  
他用手指搅着披风，“鸟？”  
“只有两只，”Bruce解释，“就像鸟类一样。”  
不确定地，“我猜是吧……”  
Bruce低下头。“我知道这种事最终是会发生的。”  
Clark咽下复杂的情绪。“你知道？”  
“你是个外星人。像你这样具有相同的激素已经是一个奇迹了。”  
“但是Bruce，我……我永远也不能成为你的族群。你的族群就是你的家庭，如果我不能……”  
“在Tim和Jason失踪的时候你带我飞回来，你站在我们身边，在我要求的时候你也去寻找他们。族群并不只是关于血缘，或者激素，或者本能，Clark。你在我们身边，在我看来，这就意味着你是这个族群的一员，就像我们一样……只要你想。”  
Clark凝视着他。“这是个梦，是吗？”  
Bruce抬起头。  
“我……我一直害怕我会失去你，现在你来到这里……你说你和我契结了？我是你族群的一员？”自嘲的笑，“你是不是也给Perry洗脑了？”  
对方皱眉。“你的老板？你的老板怎么了？”  
“不，没什么……现在不重要了。”他向前伸手，慢慢地，小心地，落在Bruce的脸颊上，“我能吻你吗？”  
Bruce的视线抬起来，对上了他的。“如果你想要。”  
这就是他需要的唯一邀请了。  
Clark向前靠过去，亲吻Bruce，用一种他几乎以为他再也无法感受的方式。这是一个充斥着绝望的歉意，解脱，还有满含爱意的吻，就像潮水一样冲刷着他们，持续的，无法停止的，令人心智迷乱的美。  
Bruce颤栗，抬起手来抓住他的脸，迫不及待地滑入他的口腔。Clark任由对方品尝他，占有他，用一种从他刚刚缔结的羁绊中生出来的饥渴在他身上动作，他不禁想着他之前为什么会错过这种本质的蜕变。他为什么会错过对方慢慢变得目标明确的欲望。  
Clark知道其中艰难。关于Bruce可从来没有哪件事是容易的，而成为他人生的一部分，他族群的一部分，还有他的父母，这些事并不比之前要容易多少，尤其现在他们正在处在二人契结的滋长初期。但是在过去几天之中，在没有他的病态灰暗的单调日子之后，他不想用别的方式再体验一次了。  
他吸着对方的舌头，用双臂紧紧缠住他，慢慢向前直到Bruce跌倒在沙发上，他压到他上方。  
“等等，”Bruce粗喘着分开嘴唇，“我……现在不太合适。”  
气喘吁吁地，“为什么？”  
“我……”Bruce不自在地移动，“现在是热潮后一周。”  
“那又怎么了？”  
他难以置信地看着他，“我在出血期，Clark。”  
他大笑起来，“我想我能受得了，”他停了一会儿，“还是说你不想做？”  
“我……我不介意但是……”他紧张地舔着嘴唇，“今天是你的生日，所以你会不会想让我……”他犹豫不决。  
“什么？”  
“做一个omega。”Bruce解释道 。  
疑惑，“你就是个omega啊。”  
“我是说，表现 得像一个omega。如果你想让我臣服那么……”  
“你敢不敢 不这么无聊。”他低吼。  
“Huh，”Bruce的嘴角翘了起来，“这会儿你义正言辞的，我就知道你有点儿基佬。”他倾向前对着他的嘴唇说，“那要不要我像个alpha一样，宝贝儿？”  
“有点儿基佬？”他挑起一侧眉毛。“这可是五十步笑百步了。你和猫女那点儿事儿可没那么隐秘。”  
“哈，”Bruce笑得更欢了，露出了犬牙，“我们可是omega，我们俩做的时候可是很火辣的。”  
“相信我，”他回答，“Alpha一起做的时候也很火辣。”  
Bruce挑衅地瞥了他一眼，做了一个吞咽的动作，就好像他嘴里有太多的唾液，就好像他是一个alpha。“做来看看（show me）。”


	17. Chapter 17

Dick一直都是个天生的表演者。  
五岁的时候他就能搞定蹦床，到了六岁他就能走紧绷索，等到七岁他成为了空中飞人。这对他来说与生俱来，那些动作，姿势，还有当他落地，戏剧性地鞠躬时的掌声雷动，当他做得很好。  
而他总是做得很好。  
他从来没有打滑，踉跄，甚至是跌落。  
直到现在。  
他坐在Jason以前经常坐着的那块草地上，双腿抱在胸前，太过明亮的阳光，附近的乌鸦的沙哑哭叫，都让他觉得厌烦，还有他身边令人隐隐作痛的，空位。  
就在几个月以前，他还和Jason一起躺在这里，而他们之间没有任何龃龉。没有过去，没有伤痛，也没有心碎。在那个时候，翻个身，亲吻他，告诉他他有多爱他，很简单，非常的简单，本来可以变得更简单。就在那时，就是那里，在所有这一切开始之前。因为他确实爱他。他一直以来都爱着Jason。哪怕是在他还是个噘着嘴借走了他的Robin身份的男孩时，在那个自大的十五岁小子垫着脚尖站在吧台后面要酒时，还有在那个让人上瘾的成年alpha亲吻他直到他的脑袋因为个中滋味天旋地转时。  
但是，他最爱的，还是他看着他的时候。因为当Jason看着他，真正的 看着他时，他注视中的那种强度能够让人中毒。未经渲染的眼神，沉默地要求他把所有理由都抛到一边，直白地用动物般的野蛮拿走他想要的东西。因为当Jason看着他，他让他疯狂。  
“你在这里做什么？我找了好长时间才找到你。”Roy在他身边一屁股坐下来，红色的头发在阳光下变成刺目的橘色，纹身在他久经日晒的皮肤上呈现出一种奇怪的绿。“这次是什么事？我正在办一件很重要的事。”  
凄惨地，“什么事？”  
这个alpha皱眉，把帽子拉下来盖住了双眼，“我在找一个名字叫柴郡猫（Cheshire）的女人。是个刺客，她欠我债。”  
Dick低头看着自己的脚，“哦。”  
“现在你能告诉我你有什么事吗？”  
“我……”他盯着精心修建的草场，把赤裸的双脚陷在被修剪过的绿草里，“我有事要告诉你。”  
对方嘟囔，“到底发生了什么事，Dick？”  
我和Jason做爱了。  
他说不出口。他想不出哪一句话能告诉这个易怒的alpha他的行为，或者说他的背叛。他做不到，因为，不管他做了多少心理建设，他了解自己，他还是没有足够的勇气在毫无解释的情况下面对这个男人。他需要一些东西来缓和，让事情变得合情合理，好从他将要说出的丑陋真相下保护他们二人，好在他们刚刚启航的恋情粉碎时躲在后面。他告诉自己这是一种beta的冲动，一种本能，而不是懦弱。  
“你看，”Dick说，小心地迂回，“这个族群最近真的很乱。”  
Roy盯着他。  
“我知-知道每个族群都会有戏剧性冲突什么的，但就在这个星期所有事情就像火车脱轨的慢动作一样。所有车厢一节接一节地脱离轨道，在铁轨旁边摔成一堆废铁。”他没有从淹没在茂盛绿草中的脚趾上把视线抬起来，“有趣的是在我回来之前这趟火车跑得挺好的。当然，之前多多少少有点摩擦但是所有事都还是……不错的。”  
“你打算扯到哪里去？”alpha低吼，“我没那个时间。”  
“听我说完，拜托。”  
Roy没有说什么，他做了一个深呼吸，继续道，“我这一生都在做一个帮助他人的人，不仅仅是一个beta，你明白么？我是个好人。我总是那个好人。但是现在当我看到过去几天里发生的一切我……我再也不觉得自己是个好人了。实际上我觉得我就是那个罪魁祸首而且……天啊我都不知道我现在在做什么。”  
“你打电话叫我过来是想说你的人生危机。”Roy总结。  
“不，”Dick终于抬起头，对上那双从帽子的阴影下凝视着他的灰绿色眼睛，“我叫你过来想告诉你，我出轨了。”  
Roy盯着他，“什么？”  
“我出轨了。我很抱歉我……我真的没想要……我不能……我说不下去了。对不起。”  
他的话语听起来勉强，脆弱，又虚伪。他恨自己听起来是这样的，恨他展示出的软弱，恨不管他如何努力他的懊悔还是比不上对于Jason的懊悔，他后悔没在Jason死而复返的第一时间就冲向他彻底偷走他的注意力这样他就再也不能注意到其他任何人。  
这很愚蠢，这很自私，这很幼稚，还有很多恶劣之处，但这就是他想要的，他因此恨他自己。  
“为什么？”Roy低声说。  
“我……我不想，”他试图解释，“这是……”  
“不，”Roy止住了他，“为什么你要告诉我？”  
他眨眼，“我以为我……我……”  
“你出轨了，”Roy生硬而气愤地说，“这他妈的糟透了。但是你到底为什么要告诉我这件事？如果只是一时冲动，一个错误，你不会告诉我，你会咽下这种见鬼的罪恶感，继续下去，因为这才是得体的做法。”  
Dick盯着他，困惑不解。  
“为什么你要把我拖下水，”Roy苦涩地继续，“如果我们之间并不会有所改变的话，你何必要让我也感觉糟糕透顶？你不会的，除非你没戴套子得了什么必须得告诉我的病，不然就是因为这不是一时冲动。”他的声音里带着痛苦的碎片。指控与背叛。“那么，是哪一个，Dick？你是得了什么东西，还是什么人？”  
Dick盯着他，“不是的……我想着你……”  
“回答我！”  
“我的天啊……”他用前臂遮住了眼睛，“我……我不是……我没有……”  
Roy怒瞪着他。  
“别人，”他粗哑地说，“是因为别的人但是……但是我没想到我……”  
“你还会跟他们做吗？”  
他开口想要辩驳，但他却想到了Jason落在他唇上的最后一个吻，这偷走了他的否认。对方把他压在一辆老旧蝙蝠车破损的前盖上，最后一次亲吻他时，他唇上的凶猛狂乱的滋味。  
他的沉默一目了然，痛苦的默认就像被印在了眼前的空气中一样。他还会再次与Jason做爱。他会的，因为不管他跑多远，他还是无法逃离。无法全身而退。多远也不能把他从他自己幼稚的迷恋中解脱出来，这种感觉在比他一直以来以为的更深的地方播种生根，就根植在十年前，当他第一次遇见Jason。  
“是谁？”  
他闭上了双眼。他最近都不是个好人，但是他还会再次变好的。这就是他。这就是他想成为的。这是当他在马戏团的大帐篷里第一次在电视上看到超人时就下定了决心的。  
好人不会说谎。  
“Jason，”他回答，“是Jason。”  
长长的沉默。“那个婊子养的。”  
Dick震惊地抬起头，Roy站起身来大步冲向了庄园，双眼闪烁，嘴唇紧绷成一条白线。  
“等等！不！”他爬起来紧跟上alpha。“别这样！”  
Roy并没有减速。  
“Roy，拜托，”他跟上他，“别伤害Jason。”  
“该死的为什么不？”  
“背后捅了你一刀的人是我，不是他。别他把扯进来。”  
露出牙齿。“如果他不想被扯进来那他就不应该把他的鸡巴插进去！”  
他抓住Roy的手臂，停下他，“事情不是那样。我找上他的。”  
“这他妈算什么！”Roy甩开他，“他可算是你的弟弟！”  
Dick盯着他，“他不是我的弟弟。他从来都不是。我不那么看他。”  
Roy怒目而视，“是啊，混蛋，猜到了。”  
秋千断了，他感到自己在坠落，空气尖锐剧痛，铺满了木屑的地面迎面而上。但是他是个表演者，一个好人，不管情况多么恐怖他都要接受。在上个星期之后，这是他应得的。  
“听着，”他努力，“我完全搞砸了我知道的，我知道我应该告诉你……我之前也跟Jason在一起过。我离开的原因是因为我需要远离他。远离我对他的感觉。我以为如果我保持距离就会好起来但是我错了，我很抱歉。”  
“我只是你的缓冲垫。”Roy愤恨地说。  
“我并不是那么想的，”Dick绝望地继续，“我想跟他结束，我发誓。我以为……我以为已经结束了。我以为如果我告诉他，如果我告诉我自己，我跟他结束了，说的多了就会变成真的。我想要你。我想更好的和你在一起，”粗重的呼吸，“你从不会伤害我，你从未……你是最好的alpha，Roy。但是我无法让自己不去想他。我很抱歉。我知道这很烂。我知道我利用了你。”急促的呼吸，“我会变得更好的，我保证。”  
“如果你认为在你说的这些之后我还会继续跟你在一起，你就有另一码事了。”  
他畏缩，但强迫自己不要移开视线，强迫自己面对他的行为带来的恶果。  
Roy继续走向庄园，Dick再次抓住了他的手臂。  
“拜托别这样。”  
Alpha的手紧紧抓住了他的手臂。他疼得低呼，这个弓箭手的手指扣进了他的伤口。“离我远点。”Roy咆哮，推开他。  
Dick踉跄后退，把手臂抱在胸前，紧跟在男人身后，消失在庄园里。就像是穿过了命运扭曲的漩涡，或是上帝恶意的惩罚，Jason的气味在空气中凝重，毫不掩饰地说明Jason就在附近。他看到Roy左右扭头，愤怒地试图判断踪迹的方向。  
“这跟Jason没关系，”Dick再次尝试。  
“没关系才怪了。”  
“看在他吗的份儿上，如果你要揍人的话就打我好了！”他大叫，“我才是活该被揍的人。”  
Roy转身面对他，“你到底为什么要为他辩解，huh？！”  
他的脸因为不明的情绪热了起来。“我没有！我只是在告诉你这是我的错，我受得住这份罪责！”  
Roy怒吼，“要两个人才能搞。”  
“没错，但是要搞砸只需要一个人。”  
Roy走近他，封阻了光线，把他的影子盖过他就像一只甩在脸上的宣战的手套。“但是你不只是搞砸了，不是么，荡妇。”  
“你叫他什么？”  
Dick僵住了，他看向门，Jason慢慢走进了房里，双眼暗沉，拳头紧握在身侧。  
Roy抖动着转身，“他是什么，我就怎么叫，混蛋。”  
Jason盯着另一个alpha，“滚。”  
“我凭什么滚？！”  
“他是这个族群的一员，”Jason带着咆哮警告他，“你不是。滚出去。”  
“这不是族群的事，”Roy厉声说，“这是你，我，还有他的事。”  
Jason的嘴唇弯起来，“他告诉你了，huh？”他的视线转向Dick，“我还在想你会不会真这么做呢。”  
“为什么，Jason？！”另一个alpha咆哮起来，“为什么？为什么你居然会把他当做你的omega？”  
Jason低沉回答，“我没有omega。”  
“放屁，”Roy大喊，“这房子里有一个高水平的母狗。我能闻到的。”  
他的眼睛眯了起来，“不是我的母狗。”  
“哈。那另一个呢？”Roy挑衅，“我可不是嗅觉瞎子。这里至少有两个。你想让我相信你作为这里唯一的alpha却不拥有任何一个？”  
Jason的视线变得比冰霜还冷，“我不是唯一的alpha。”  
“你是个高水平的你这头驴！”他大叫，“你不需要一个该死的beta！你可以拥有一只母狗。如果不是这个，也不是那个，那就去找别的。”  
Dick受挫，“你说过你喜欢beta……”他低喃，受伤。  
“你还说过你喜欢我。”Roy回瞪他。  
“我真的喜欢你，”Dick绝望地说。  
“是啊真他妈喜欢。”  
Jason的视线在二人间游移，被暗黑深沉的满足点亮。当他发现Dick在看着他时他的视线转而对上了他的。暗蓝色的双眼直直钻入他眼中，对于这场灾难，他那毫不尴尬的暗黑的期待在他周身展开，低低燃烧。但是这个注视中少了什么，他平时那种愤怒的自信消失了，被一种近乎无法解读的不确定给取代。Jason想让这件事发生——他心知肚明且毫不掩藏——但是他并不知道对于接下来要发生的事他有怎样的期待。他不知道过后会迎来什么，不知道这会让他剩下……如果还有任何东西剩下的话。但是这个alpha眼中的残暴，明明白白地揭示了他在希望什么，他想要什么。  
Roy瞥了二人一眼，解读他们的眼神，然后毫无预兆地，反手猛拍向Jason的脸。  
猝不及防，这一击以一个钝角将他打偏过去。他重重撞上墙壁发出低吼，抬起一只手，下意识地擦过鼻子下方，火热鲜红的血液流了下来流过他下半张脸。当他抬起头来，双眼野兽一般锁定在了另一个alpha身上。牙齿龇了出来，在鲜红中露出白色。  
“不！”Dick冲上前。“不能再这样了。别再这样了。”  
过去的几个月里，这个房子里已经有了太多争斗，太多都是围绕着Jason。对这种冲突他有一种引力般的冲动，就像一辆错驶上单行道的车，但是不论这个alpha是多么年少狂放，不管他自以为占了多少理，Dick都不能让这个趋势继续下去。这不是Jason的战斗。并不是。  
“如果你要打人，就打我。”他声明，把自己横插在两个alpha之间。“我再也受不了这种狗屁事情了。”  
Roy盯着他，“那好。”  
Dick之前也被打过。这只不过是扮演一个英雄时不时就要遭受的一部分。即使如此，Roy给了一个刻薄 的右勾拳。这让他想起了他还是十四岁的时候，在训练中，他错过了一个动作，意外地被蝙蝠侠全力击出的一记重拳给击中。从那以后他们在训练中都更加小心，Bruce后来都没有对他们使出全力。但记忆犹在，当他跌跌撞撞向后倒去时，在他眼前炽热地闪现。  
Jason冲上前，但Dick挥出胳膊阻止了他。  
“好了，”他喘息，揉着肯定要青掉的脸颊。“好了，我们扯平了，对吗？”他并不想像这样结束。他本来希望他们能好好谈谈，争执，就像成年人。但是物理上必须得有所报应。某种原始的，令人满足的报应，哪怕这个报应是给他的。  
“好了，”Roy粗哑地说，“我们扯平了。”他越过Dick的肩膀看向Jason。“他归你了，混蛋。”  
“滚。”另一个alpha厉声说。  
“巴不得。”Roy拉下斗篷遮住了眼睛，手塞进口袋里，没有回头看，大步出了门。  
“我可以拿下他的。”Jason低声说。  
他叹气。“你真是个蠢货。”  
“是吗？”令他惊讶的是Jason在身后的地上坐了下来，躺倒。“你是个蠢透了的beta。”  
“你在做什么？”  
“看起来像什么？我在躺着啊。”Jason气呼呼地说，“如果你是个好beta，你根本就不会跟那个废物约会。这些就都不会发生。”  
Dick低头难以置信地看着他。“你这是在怪我？”  
“不然呢？你也在自责。”  
“我……行，说真的，你到底在地板上干什么？”他大喊。  
“我的鼻子在流血。”  
“然后呢？”  
“如果我躺下来就会很快停下的，”他告诉他，用袖子擦掉部分新鲜的血液。  
Dick皱眉。“我不能这么看着你说话。”  
“那就躺下来。”  
他张嘴想否定，却低声咒骂，重重坐在了木地板上，“你是对的，”他说，“我是个糟透了的beta。这整件事都是我的错。我不应该……”  
“跟那个废物约会。”Jason插嘴。  
“……违背我的本能被你这种蠢货干，”他继续说，“如果我不那么糟，如果我能走开，这些就不会发生了。”他揉着脸颊，缩了缩。“你知道疯狂的定义是什么吗？就是一遍又一遍的重复相同的事，希望有不同的结果。我真的是被你给搞了，被你搞乱了，但是我让我自己重蹈覆辙，”暂停，“现在我又在这里了。”  
一个被困在过时的表演里的演员，在观众早已散场之后。  
Jason在他身边紧张地动了动，“你想出去吗？”  
他挑起一侧眉毛，“出去？”  
他看着Jason的不太高兴地拽住了他的袖子，“就是……一起出去？”  
“一起？”他重复。  
“恩，”不太确定，“去吗？”  
Dick呛声，大笑，在他身边躺下来。“你真是个蠢货。”  
Jason不爽地皱眉，他的半张脸被迅速干涸的血液糊住了。  
“而我居然是个糟透的beta？”Dick提醒他。  
“我猜是的。”这个alpha低声说着，看向一旁。  
“好吧，我猜那也没关系的。”  
Jason的双眼重新看着他。  
“只有一个蠢货和一个糟透的beta，才会在我分手后的一分钟，真的就是一分钟内，就又搅和成一团了。我是说，还有谁会这么做？除了蠢货和烂beta。尤其是我们就做了两次，每一次都会因为这个把所有事都送进地狱。我真的都说不出来这到底有多他妈的蠢这整个……”  
Jason伸出手，把他的脸转向他，用一个温暖潮湿的吻让他们的嘴唇贴在一起。这个吻尝起来有血的味道，alpha的味道，还有……Jason。实话说这并不是一个很棒的吻，躺在地板上也一点儿都不舒服，但是这一刻，这个吻连上的瞬间，他知道他完蛋了。他完蛋了，因为在这一刻他感觉到的更多的是单纯的快乐和完满，而不是数月以来的折磨，还有注定了的尚未到来的危险未来。他完蛋了，因为，不论如何，这世上没有任何事能够比得上亲吻Jason Todd。就像现在这样吻他，带着敞开心扉，带着希望，他愿意一直这么做下去直到他死去的那一天为止，   
他们接吻，而这是第一次，不带任何限定……没有什么能比得过这个简单的美好瞬间。没有……  
“伙计们……”  
他们的唇发出湿润的声响分开，抬起头。  
Tim站在门口，就像看到什么不干净的东西。“那块地板我还要走呢。”  
Jason呻吟。  
“有时候是光着脚的。”  
“小子……”  
“拜托别在上面做什么膈应人的事儿成么？”


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce一直都假设有朝一日当他契结的时候，他当即就能发现。这是一种愚蠢的假设，无根无据，但他曾毫不迟疑地相信着。或许，他曾以为，那会是一股快感，或可能是一瞬间坦诚的顿悟，也很可能是喀拉 的一声就像有人在他脑子里打开了一个开关。但是他的身体，却在他的热潮或是热潮前期，就自己契结了，并没有告知他。现在他感到被欺骗，被冤枉，就像是有人从他这儿偷走了那个瞬间。他并不知道发生的精确时间。他不知道是一个吻，一次撞击，还是皮肤的味道，最终把他掀进了完完全全的上瘾症——这让他契结于Clark——而这种无知的状态在他脑子里不快地刺痛着。  
这没什么大不了的，他告诉自己，那个瞬间没什么的，真正重要的是Clark。血源，契结，还有他脖子上的咬痕，都只是这个alpha，这个真正举足轻重的男人的附属品罢了。  
但是……同样的……他也很想要拥有那个瞬间。他很想知道。  
“这怎么样？”  
“非常好。”他回答。  
Tim的脸上咧开一抹大大的笑，“真的？”  
Bruce站在原地晃动身子，打量着男孩。Tim已经用人工编程一样的感官迅速轻松地学会了所有技巧。在这一点上他对系列动作的执行比Dick或是Jason还要优秀，但是他缺少Dick的灵活性和Jason天生的对环境的感官。他清楚动作，但是，在没有优势的情况下，Bruce担心他会太偏颇且能够被预测，没有与生俱来的天分，他怀疑他并不能有效地让这些新技巧适用于实战环境。  
Tim的真正技能并不是物理性的，而是在侦探工作上。这个男孩有可怕的能力，知道该问什么问题，并且已经是一个相当危险的天才黑客了。但是他没办法劝服Tim放弃Robin的角色，坐在电脑前面。在他所有特质中，决心是最为强大的一个，而他已经下定决心要成为下一个神奇小子了。  
Bruce叹息，向后靠在墙上。“再来。”  
Tim听令跳起来，用带着数学精确度的一模一样的动作重复。进行到一半时Bruce走上前充当隐形的敌人。Tim即刻让自己的动作适应了他的身高和体型，他满意地发出低吟。在他改变战斗模式的同时，Tim高度集中地咬住下唇，正确进行回击。他没有其他男孩的那种优势，但是，Bruce判断，他非常专注。他还能够在他第一次开始散发气味的时候避开Jason超过整整一个小时。Jason或许不能像Dick那样在屋顶上飞跃，但是他很迅速，是一个优秀的追踪者，具有利用环境作为自己优势的技巧，尤其是在街道上。  
“Jason说你擅长短棍，”结束时Bruce低声说。  
“是呀，”男孩的脸颊兴奋地泛红，“你想看看吗？”  
他冷冷地看着他，“给我看看你的防守。”  
Tim快速跑到武器架上，选了跟棍子，跑回来继续进行示范，眉毛专注地皱起来。他很擅长，但是，还是太教科书式了。这样的战斗可以让他通过所有测试，但是不太可能有效地对抗一个真正的攻击者。  
“关于你的档案，你决定好了要怎么做吗？”Bruce问，希望对话能够让男孩松懈一些，进入更为平常的思维框架。  
“我想当omega。”Tim回答。  
Bruce用鞋尖轻推男孩的脚跟，示意他移动下盘。“为什么？”  
“因为我就是啊。”  
他皱眉，“当beta会简单很多。”  
Tim耸肩，“那不是我。”  
Bruce叹气，走了一圈绕过去，从前面观察他。  
“你怀念伪装成beta的日子吗？”Tim问，把武器从一只手换到另一只，“我意思是，大家都以为你是beta……一直都是。你希望你能再次当beta吗？”  
他没有回答。  
“你很少去参加慈善晚会了。我还在孤儿院的时候，你多少还是会参加那些晚会，”Tim在两人中间转动短棍。“你是怕他们看到Clark的咬吗？我觉得你可以藏起来的。我第一次来的时候那看起来超级明显，但是现在不明显了，”紧张地停了停，“顺便说一句，很高兴那个咬痕又出现了。”  
他仔细地打量着男孩。  
“前几天那个咬痕不见了，”Tim继续说着，展示另一种姿势和战斗风格。“我以为超人可能特别忙或者什么的。要不就是你俩打架了。它又重新出现了可真好。”  
他抬起手，摩挲着脖子上月牙形的标记。他并没发现它不见了，不过咬痕通常要不了多久就会变淡的。又一件被他错过的事。“保持左侧防卫。”  
Tim听从。“咬是什么感觉？会疼吗？很快还是要用一段时间？你有流过血吗？是怎么开始的？你是不是只是戳戳他的肋骨，说‘嘿你想不想要……’？”  
“你现在操心这个还太早了，”他低吼。  
Tim在身前快速转动着武器。“那我要到多大才可以开始操心呢？”  
“左侧，”他尖锐地提醒，“再大点。”  
男孩面色泛红，继续沉默地练习。结束时他双手平举短棍，试探性地抬头看他，“实际上，我知道你和Clark没有争执。”  
“你怎么知道的？”他粗哑地说。  
“Dick和Jason会打架，你和Jason打架，但是Clark一直对你很好。他从来都不说一句不好的。有时候我觉得就算是有不好的事情可以说，他也不会说的。”  
Bruce细细看他，“是什么让你这么想的？”  
男孩耸肩。“只是因为有时候他看起来咽下了很多东西，要是Jason就会一吐为快，Alfred会稍加阻止。就比如说他要是对你生气了，他也不会说，就算有什么重要的事他也不会说……反正不会大声说出来。”  
训练区陷入了尴尬的沉默，Bruce皱着眉头看着这个男孩。Tim紧张地把还停留在手指上的短棍握在手里，咬着下唇等待接下来的指示。  
“下一次信号灯亮起来，”Bruce开口，“我想让你跟我一起去。”  
Tim眨眼，嘴唇背叛了自己的意志咧开一个笑，“真-真的吗？”  
“我想让你跟Gordon的人试一试，”他确认，“到那时之前，保持练习。你还是得和Dick一起完成我设定的训练。”  
“好的！我会的！”大大的，快乐的，微笑。“谢了Bruce。”  
一小时后他独自一人坐在洞穴里，盯着空荡下来的训练圈。Tim的话语在他脑子里翻来滚去，就像一把被困在海浪里的海藻，不断地被从高密度的海洋里抛至海面，黑暗而毛骨悚然。他是对的。在问题出现时，Clark并不会告诉他。再也不会了，以前他们还只是朋友的时候他一向有话直说，但是在他们的恋爱关系面前，这个男人在他要告诉他的事情上变得更加谨慎了。Clark的无族群生理性已经很好的证明了这件事，他不想要告诉他，是出于对这个信息将会对他们的关系造成的影响的恐惧。  
真相实在让人不舒服。这意味着Clark不相信他并不会因为某些琐事而结束他们的关系，不相信他生活中潜在的消极面，不信任他……他冷漠地想到，他知道这种不信任的根源是从哪里来的，在他们第一次在一起的时候就播了种，曾经他抱有的愚蠢的踌躇和他对对方性种的不信任，很容易让Clark踯躅不前，在他们打算要一同踏足的路途上，他一直不安地在道路的边缘踟蹰。  
他不想这样。  
但是如果Clark不打算跟他说那些重要的事，那些伤害着他的事，伤害他们的事……那么他就不能再保守行事了。过去的一周里困扰着他们的失败交流，将会一次又一次地折返，除非他学会去聆听，而Clark学会倾诉，就像他们以前一样。  
现在所有事似乎都变好了……真的吗？在他们最后一次做爱之前Clark说了什么关于Perry的事。他知道Clark最近在工作上遇到了麻烦，但是他并不知道详细情况。是因为他上一次热潮？超人身份？没能提交的报告？或是别的什么？很重要吗？为什么Clark会在确定了他们还在一起之后就告诉他这不重要？  
他向电脑伸出麻木的手指，凭记忆在键盘上输入Clark工作地方的号码。响了四声半，一个叫人喘不过气来的声音接听了。  
“谁？这里是星球日报编辑部。”  
“我要找Kent先生，”他告知这个太过于熟悉的声音。  
“哦，他飞到别处去了。我是Lois Lane。有什么可以帮忙的吗，你是……？”  
他想要挂掉，但犹豫了。“我是他的配偶，”相反他回答了，“我想知道，Clark在那里怎么样？”  
片刻，“也到了你该注意到的时候了，”女士告诉他，“你可能发现得太晚了。”  
“为什么？”他低声说。  
“好吧，就我知道的来说，Clark已经不止一次的因为你的缘故，决定他宁可被开除也不愿意跟你一起想个办法。现在，我知道你肯定名气很大，神秘先生，上交你的证明书可能会无意之间泄露他的保护身份，但是我们必须在他丢掉工作之前想点办法。”  
迅速地。“你知道超人的事？”  
女士嗤鼻，“我可是个擅于调查的记者，再说我不知道他有没有提过，不过我曾经可是跟这家伙交往过。虽然花了一段时间才看出来，不过我最终还是看穿了那副眼镜了。现在，关于Clark，如果你搞到什么想法，越快越好，你就能救你的配偶一条小命，如果事情还没有彻底玩完的话。”  
Bruce回想起热潮后迷迷糊糊的那几个小时，还有他尚且记得的零星对话。该死的，Clark说过什么工作上的事变得很棘手但是Bruce压根没想到他居然很有可能失去工作。但是他怎么才能帮到他？他提交了证明，就要面对暴露Clark的秘密身份以及后继的他的族群的安危的风险。  
但是，就像他脖子上证据确凿的咬痕，他不能藏一辈子。在网上已经流传出很多他带着Clark的标记的照片了，以及大量尚无危险的猜测。他怎样才能把Clark从这个深渊里拉出来而不暴露他？如何才能在保留住他花花公子品性的同时帮助他的配偶？  
“谁负责看证明？”他提问。  
“大老板们。比Perry大的那种。如果你在考虑搞个化名那也行，但是如果你俩打算长久下去，我可不建议你冒这个险。如果你俩契结了，他们会要求个人血液证明书的。”  
他低低骂了一句，  
“是啊，”Lois回答，“就是那样。”  
对公司来说，要求alpha们提供配偶证明是种常规习惯，这能够防止那些单身alpha编造出一个伴侣，利用‘热潮’作为借口每隔两个月就溜号一星期。想到他们已经在一起的那么长时间，Clark居然还没耗光他老板对他的喜爱这可真是个奇迹。他应该预计到的……应该意识到Clark为什么一再要求他的证明书……应该……知道的。  
“我可以做什么？”  
女士叹气，“老实说，我不知道。除非你有钱到能买下整个报社改掉规定，不然我看是没希……”  
“我有钱。”  
停了好一会儿。“你有钱？”  
“这样能帮到他？”他追问，“买下星球日报？”  
“哦天啊，”通讯器发出爆裂声，“我就知道我认识这个声音。你是Bruce Wayne对不对？”  
“能行么？”  
一声低吼，“不，不能。”  
Bruce越过肩头，打量着身后漂浮在洞穴中的男人。Clark的头发被风吹乱，制服闪烁着保守的三原色，双眼带着一丝极微的红光。Bruce动作迅速地切断了通话，给二人制造了私人空间，转过身正面迎着他。  
“我想要帮助你，Clark。”  
生硬地，“你不能。”  
“让你的工作变成这样是我的错。”他抗议。  
“那又如何？你之前可从来没上过心。”他从空中落下，比平时更重地落在洞穴地面。“我以为那天晚上我们已经都说好了，Bruce。我以为我们没事了。我们之间一切都相安无事了。你现在这样做又是为什么？”  
他皱眉。“你说得好像我背叛了你一样。我只是在试图帮助你。”  
“通过买下我的单位？我告诉过你我不想被你包养。我告诉过你的。我也告诉过你Perry的事不重要。见鬼的你为什么不相信我？”  
“你没有 被包养，”他气愤地说，“我有能力帮助你，为什么我不能帮？”  
“把Clark Kent变成跟老板上床的家伙可不是什么帮助，”这个外星人尖锐地回答道，“莫非你以为一旦这个消息传出去我还会是一个受人尊重的记者么？没错，超人可能安然无恙，但是剩下的我怎么办？”  
“如果买下星球日报，我可以重置规定，”Bruce反驳，“我知道不要求证明的公司并不正常但是这也不是什么前所未闻的事。”  
“我告诉过你这已经不重要了，”Clark继续，“我告诉过你这不重要。我之前向你要过文件，可在紧要关头你从来没在意过。现在你又该死的在意个什么？”  
他瞪着眼睛盯着他，“你想让自己被开除，为了我。”  
Clark无动于衷。“不，我让自己被开除是为了我自己。我们想要维护的可是我的身份，Bruce。”  
“如果我不是你的配偶你就不用在身份和工作之间做出抉择。”  
愤怒地，“我爱那份工作，Bruce。我爱它。但是我更爱你。”  
“你已经为我放弃了够多了，Clark。”  
“不，Bruce，”他举起双手，“我没有。我并没有为你放弃任何东西。但每一次你进入热潮，你为我做出的牺牲比我能够 为你做的要多得多。你的健康，你的意识……你已经束缚于我了。而我……我甚至连上瘾症都没有。”  
“这只是因为我是个omega。”他不屑地说。  
“那又如何？”  
Bruce压低了眉头。“我并不会因为生来就有的问题而怪罪于你！”  
Clark双臂交叉，“我也并不会只索取但不付出。”  
Bruce难以置信地看着他。“你给我的比我能够要求的多多了，Clark。你几乎从未索取过任何回报。我被允许掌控你，甚至很长一段时间我被允许在交配的同时拒绝你的啃咬，而且在这段关系里是我迫使你改变了你的生活。你走进我的家庭，我的人生，远比我走进你的更深。”  
Clark僵硬地保持一动不动。“这样才公平。”  
“听着，”他努力让对话有所进展，“我能够帮你。本来我还可以帮你更多，如果你能够在我们刚开始在一起时就告诉我你的困局，告诉我这有多么重要。我就能及时设立一个秘密身份，把事情解决。”停了一会儿，“你是我的配偶，Clark。我需要你跟我交流。不仅是说好事，也说不好的事。”  
“我不说是因为如果我说了你就要背着我去买下我的老板。”他控诉。  
低声，“这不是重点，Clark。”  
外星人看向一旁，“我可以解决我自己的问题，你知道的。”  
“就靠让你自己被开除来解决？”他问着，站起身来。“还是靠什么都不告诉我，我还得通过你的前女友才能知道？”  
“这个星期我们心平气和的解决了之前的麻烦，”Clark说，“我们和好了。你为什么现在又要该死的重新开战？”  
“这个星期之所以有麻烦就是因为我们没有好好跟对方交流，”Bruce提醒他，“我们需要跟彼此说话。就算我们隔段时间就要吵一架，那又怎么样？我需要你相信我是不会离开你的。在我说我爱你的时候我需要你信任我。”  
Clark抬起头来，“抱歉，在我抓到你因为要让我脱身就密谋要买下报社的时候，要我信任你可有点困难。”  
“我打电话是想找你！”  
“真的？”Clark怀疑地说，“下次打我手机如何？”  
“去他妈的！你在我身边一直谨言慎行，Clark，你可以走得更近我又不会推开你。”  
“有的时候，Bruce，你表现得就像是你恨我。就像你不想被我打扰。你觉得那像是走近你的邀请？”  
他转过身盯着电脑键盘。过了一会儿，他长叹，用手指捋过头发。“这场争执那天晚上就该上演了，不是么？”  
他听到对方用氪星语嘀咕了什么，然后一双坚不可摧的手臂环抱住他，把他向后拉入他的配偶那火热坚硬的怀抱里。“或许那天我们没能斩草除根，”外星人低喃，“找到根源。”  
“或许吧……”  
然后他感觉到了他的契结，体内一种简单的印记，雷鼓着，就像环绕于身的他的配偶的浓厚而美好的味道，就像一双抱着他的臂膀，就像他的体温渗透到他的体内。细微，但是就在那儿，已然比他第一次发现时还要强烈。一股小小的简单的绳索，在他和他选中的配偶之间，越系越紧。  
“我只是想打电话给你，”他轻声告诉他。  
“我知道，”男人叹气，“我知道。我相信你。我很抱歉。”  
“我真的爱你。”  
再次。“我知道。”  
他转过头来，回身看着身后的男人，“你现在能跟我说说了吗？”  
Clark倾向前，将一个吻按在他的脸颊上，“你能让我用自己的办法吗？”  
“Clark……”  
“拜托。我今早已经跟Perry谈过了。”  
他皱眉。“你怎么说的？”  
“我打算把工作性质改为临时制，”Clark说，“这意味着我一星期只需要工作三天，在你的热潮期前后我也可以充分准备好。不好的地方是我不能再拿到相同的薪水，故事，或是职位。其实就像我刚进报社的时候那样。”  
Bruce紧皱眉头，“这样可以吗？”  
“这……不太理想，我知道的，但是我想我还可以做一些独立报道，这样我就能保持收支平衡，写我想写的故事……基本上吧。”  
“我还是能收购它，”他提出建议。  
Clark叹气，“那样做有什么好处？你能让我保住饭碗，但是我就成了一个靠不住的家伙，一个所有人私底下都知道跟上司睡觉的家伙，而且如果没有证明规定，就会有人利用它钻空子。另外性种权益组织还会因为偏袒alpha找上门来。我可不想那样。”他悲伤地笑笑，“那是个不错的规定，真的。只不过……我们情况特殊而已。超级英雄什么的。”  
“这不公平，”Bruce听到自己厉声低吼。  
低沉地大笑，“我猜是的。”  
片刻，“你高兴吗？像这样回到原地？”  
“老实说，Bruce，我本来以为我得走人的。这挺好的。我又不需要成为世界上最出名的记者。Lois去当就好了。我只用写一点小故事，发表一些有趣的独立报道。没有限制说不定更好呢。”  
Bruce消化着这个新消息，洞穴陷入了静默。他不喜欢这样。他不喜欢Clark为了他牺牲掉他一直以来的奋斗和作为记者赢得的一切。但是，与此同时，他知道他不能阻止他。这是Clark的人生，Clark的选择，而他需要尊重他的人生与选择。他最近已经够不尊重他了。  
他并不仅仅在一个方面契结于Clark，对比他们的伴侣关系中其他的，更深的部分来说，激素上瘾症压根微不足道。他被Clark束缚就像被他的族群那样，不管二人的道路上多少艰难险阻，他都不会让他们的携手，变成比契结还微不足道的东西。  
“我保证，我会做得更好的，”他低声说，“我会的。”  
Clark再次亲了他，这一次，他让它落在了他的唇上。“我也是。”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“再开一点。”  
Clark懒洋洋地笑着，慢慢在地毯上移动，让双膝分得更开，听从并大方地展示着自己，还有他正在进行的举动。  
Bruce坐在床沿，只穿着一条紧身的黑色裤子和大张开的衬衫，露出了沿着胸膛蜿蜒而下的一块块肌肉。他的舌头沿着牙齿边缘滑过，手指漫不经心地抚摸着腿间的凸起，双眼闪烁着熟悉的黑暗饥渴。“再开一点。”他再次说道。  
Clark的笑容和双腿一起展开，顺从地向后仰起头。他赤裸着，跪坐在地，故意用胯部平稳的耸动干着自己的拳头。他保持手部的稳定，确保每一下都冲撞到位，炫耀着自己，甚至把充满alpha味道的唾液涂满嘴唇，向他的伴侣展示他有多么的享受。  
“你想要为我在手里锁结么？”  
他摇头。  
Bruce耸动肩头褪下衬衫。“不想？”  
“我留着呢，”他粗声说，“给你留着。”  
Omega挑起一侧眉毛，“我可还没说要让你上我呢，Clark。”  
“是，”他赞同，“你没说……现在还没。”  
眯起眼，“你很自信啊。”  
“不，”他的笑歪向一边，“我只是越来越擅长了。”  
“擅长操人？”Bruce说着，站了起来。  
“擅长解读你，”他叹息，“我能……啊……看得出来你什么时候想做爱……还有什么时候想要一个结。”他别有深意地在手中撞了一下。“你想要结的时候看起来总是更饥渴。”  
咽喉深处的中音说道，“是吗？”  
“是啊……都写在眼睛里了。”  
Bruce转过身去，拇指钩住了裤子上空皮带圈，把裤子从他尖利的胯骨上拽了下去。Clark带着毫不遮掩的食欲看着他的伴侣慢慢地，刻意地，暴露出自己。  
Bruce的身体就像这个男人一样复杂且狡猾，明确而强大，同时却也在某个地方，悄悄地变得柔软，湿滑，而甜美。宽阔的肩膀沿着肌肉遒劲的躯干向下逐渐变得纤瘦，布满相互交织的伤疤，一直蔓延到他翘起腰胯。他的胯部沉默地证明着他的omega属性，脊柱笔直地沿着脊背向下切凿，结实饱满的屁股下方是强有力的大腿。  
从他的双腿之间，性唤醒下的惑人香气升腾而起，用空气传播出讯号，告诉他在身体的机体与表盘之下，有一个热情迎接着他的潮湿之所，等待他的发现。甜美但充满麝香，就像香草或是醇香熟透的红酒，但又有着潜在的更为强力的成瘾性。一种不可思议的色情混合物，一如既往地将他彻底捕获。一股如同这个男人己身一样致命的性欲。  
“天呐，你真美。”  
Bruce转过身来，露出了站立起来的勃起之物，带着魅惑的轻微弧度从腹股沟上翘起，抬着下巴沉默地召唤他。  
Clark可不需要被连喊两次。他离开地板上的位置，身影一掠快速来到Bruce身边。Omega的双手立刻落在了他身上，用能够留下伤痕的力量抱了个满怀并紧紧抓住他，倾身向前一口咬在他肩膀上，这个粗暴的掠食行为随后便被饥渴的舌头的舔舐打断。他们触摸彼此，拥抱彼此，直到最终Bruce扳过他的身子，一把将他推倒在床边，保持四目相对地跪了下来。  
“嘿，”Clark惊讶不已，“你没必要这么做。”  
“我想这么做，”这个Omega说着伸出了手，捏住了Clark的鸡巴。“我想看看你到底有多想要，”恶劣地坏笑，“我想看看你能不能压制你的结。”他舔了一下头部。  
“Bruce……”  
“如果你能不成结地射出来，”他发出猫一样的低沉声音，“我就允许你对我做任何你想做的事。”  
Clark低头盯着他，欲望在他肚子里打结，这个omega俯下身子，轻松地吞下了他的长物。Bruce吸着他，用他做其他任何事时那种精确，熟练，完美无缺的方式。这大概是又一样他轻易执掌，肆意玩弄，无师自通的技能了。  
Clark呻吟，伸手穿过Bruce的头发。Bruce抓住他的手腕一把钉在床上。他松开了他的鸡巴根部，对另一只手重复了这个举动，捕捉并控制住了Clark，然后他潜向前把他含得更深。这简直就是他见过的最为绝美的下流行径。Bruce的嘴唇紧紧裹着他的杆状物，脸上色泽满布，能刺穿灵魂的蓝色双眼一直睁着，向上用毫无羞耻的挑衅看着他。他向下滑动，用力且急迫地吮吸他的根部，放纵地大口吞吐他的长物。  
Clark能感觉到隐藏的结所在的那一圈热乎乎的，他呻吟着让自己忽视掉。好难。在Bruce用舌头戏弄着它的时候，想要按捺住他的结真的好难，很难咽下那种条件反射，尤其在空气中填满了omega的放荡香气时，实在是难以将双腿间充血的茎体上的快感忽视，尤其这种快感源源不绝。因为Bruce说了射。他必须要不成结的射。  
通常来说，如果一个alpha‘撤回’他的结，意味着他们并没有完全进入伴侣体内，而是用拳头握住了结。要想‘不成结’虽然不常做但也还是可以的。在他自己手淫时经常这么做。这样射比较快而且在匆忙之中会留下较少的证据。一个人，只有自己的味道，倒是挺简单的。现在……很难。难多了。  
他紧咬牙关，对上了Bruce的凝视，告诉自己必须赢得这场比赛。  
Bruce心知肚明地看着他，伴着含糊的低吼松来了Clark的手腕，手向下伸向了自己的臀部……Clark惊喜地看到，在下一秒Bruce迅速地将一根手指滑入了自己体内。他以前从未见Bruce这么触摸自己过。不算他在热潮中的举止，Bruce在卧室里可从不按照他的性种的准则来办事，比他对族群下命令时还要夸张。他不仅只是喜欢掌控大局，平时还更喜欢让Clark多照顾他的‘前面’而不是‘后面’，尽管他一眼就能看出来omega属性带给他的快感可比男人属性带来的要多。在他们最开始发生性关系时，Bruce压根儿就不准他碰他后面。  
Clark并没多问。那是他的身体，定规则的也是他。但是为什么突然变化这么……噢。  
随着Bruce的自我取悦，顺着关节滑下的天然润滑的味道混入了依然盘根错节的omega香氛中，带着一股全新的放纵意味。他的配偶那强烈的蛊惑人心的性感 气味节节攀升，侵犯着Clark，与此同时Bruce用可耻的高超技巧为他做着深喉。这可又是一项对omega发起的挑战。  
“操，我……”他粗哑地说，“我觉得我快……”  
他感觉到Bruce俯下身，张开了咽喉，猛吸。只是这样，对方放荡的期许，就这么把他推向了边缘。Clark射精的时候闭上了双眼，喘息着叫出男人的名字，冲刺进他的口腔，在快感的洪流的冲击下徒劳抵抗。  
结束后，他眨着眼睁开，看到Bruce慢慢让他的阴茎滑出，让没有被他吞下的液体从嘴唇上流下，从下巴上滴落。湿淋淋的嘴巴一团糟，美味到恐惧，而且……真他妈的爽……  
钢蓝色的眼睛落到了他的阴茎上，然后又抬起来重新看着他的脸。“真是厉害。”  
Clark低头看了看自己，看着他软下来的家伙，扯开一个叫人无法呼吸的笑容。“任何我想做的？”  
“任何你想做的。”Bruce肯定，慢慢站起来骑跨在他身上。右手的前两根手指碰到他的皮肤，带来潮湿温暖的感觉。  
“接吻？”Clark呼吸困难地询问。  
Bruce低下身子，让他的嘴唇撞上他的，用独断的毫不羞耻的贪婪掠夺他的口腔。他自己射出物的味道与Bruce皮肤的馥郁粗鲁的香气混作一团，淹没他的舌头。这令人昏沉的美味，驱使着他的鸡巴在他的配偶身下再次扭动着站直。而当Bruce从两人中间伸出手去抓住了他时，Clark在他口中呻吟出来，撞入他的伴侣蜷起来的手掌。  
Bruce低吼，牙齿陷入他的下唇，用令人窒息的力量紧紧攥住他的鸡巴。  
Clark顺从地沉沦到这个吻中，啜饮着被掌控的甜美。无与伦比，哪怕他允许Clark来控制他们的行动，Bruce的掌控欲依然无与伦比，并不很张扬，但还是无所不在，就像一只温柔地卡在他咽喉的手。这个男人那令人战栗，令人着迷的一面，对他这个性种的典型来说，就像他没有语言可以形容的美丽躯体，他凶猛饥渴地亲吻他的方式一样地稀世罕见，他们向后落到了床上。  
很快身下的床单就变得扭曲潮湿，空气被他们交错的气息变得沉重，身体被碰到的地方像钢铁一样滚烫。Bruce的气味在他口中唾液的摧毁下迅速上升，激素的交换加上他们的契结，触发了一股极速的回应，很快便让他在Clark身上，用臀部的摆动，酷刑一般的缓慢摩擦起来。  
Clark翻身来到上面，分开他们的唇，用细小的亲吻沐浴他的下巴，一路来到了脖子，含弄舔舐着对方的omega腺体，但并没有咬下去。在做爱的时候Bruce通常只喜欢被咬一次，他可不想在他们还没开始之前就迫不及待地浪费掉这样一次冲动的经历。再说，据他所知，虽然在情色作品中常有描述，但对omega来说，被咬其实并不算有快感。如果咬得狠了，这种经历实际上可以说是一种疼痛，这完全可以理解。除非Bruce清楚地提出来，不然他不会仅仅因为想要窃取对方色情的令人上瘾的香气，就过早地破坏他们的前戏。  
“我可以吸你吗？”相反他问道，脸颊贴着对方的脖子，声音紧绷，呼吸急促。“我想吸你。”  
Bruce再次用嘴唇蹭着Clark的，冲他弓起身来，在他回答之前，又一次的拽了一下他坚硬的鸡巴。  
“这就是你想要的？”低沉，诱人的男中音，“我还以为你会想干点儿别的。”  
“我……”他忍耐，“我觉得我……”  
一个暗黑的，嘴唇湿漉漉的，微笑，“你想怎么做，就怎么做，Clark。”  
“那我可以……做更多……？”  
“随便你想的，”Bruce肯定地回答，“任何事。”  
只犹豫了片刻他便俯身向下，一路沿着Bruce的身体，亲吻着，品尝着，用舌尖描绘他遇到的每一道伤疤。他明确地用牙齿刮擦Bruce的胸骨，每个乳头都舔了一遍，在他的胯部吸出一朵红晕，全程都抬头凝视着被他伺候着的男人。  
因为，尽管Bruce的身体狡黠又复杂，Clark已经研究透了。慢慢地，一点一点，他不仅学会了如何让Bruce高潮，还知道怎样让他蠕动，呻吟，大叫，或是喘息。他学习着如何让他大喊着射精，尖叫出声，或是安静地发出难以呼吸的呻吟。他学习着如何让他快速射出，就像被闪电击中，又或是缓慢高潮，这样他就会像躺在海浪里一样慵懒耸动。他学着如何让他射精并且紧紧裹住他，或是瘫软在他怀里。缓慢地，明确地，他学会了所有让Bruce高潮的方式，所有让他发出的声响，还有那些表情……点点滴滴，他熟练无比，技艺纯熟。  
他把Bruce的长物含入口中，抓住了他圆润的屁股，舌头牢牢地按在了对方阴茎的下方，开始吸他。Bruce伸手，拳头纠缠住他的头发，在因他失去控制之前呻吟着设定好了节奏。没过多久他就尝到了前列腺液腥咸的味道，感觉到分明的战栗正传遍Bruce的身体。  
他向后撤，用一只手圈住了男人涨红的勃起，用另一只抓在大腿内侧，把Bruce的腿抬了起来，他探入新开启的领地，舔上了他潮湿的入口。那里的味道猛烈快速地袭击了他，和他的气味一样，但是更粗野，深厚，带着公然的性爱意欲。那股香气中没有浪漫可言，也没有浓烈香气，只是Bruce的身体明明白白的欲望，还有甜腻的令人中毒的omega激素分泌物。  
omega男性非常幸运，他们拥有双重快感中心的天赋。这使得他们的高潮不仅仅只是两次，而是双重叠加。在他学会的让Bruce高潮的所有方式之中，最好的一种还是一气呵成，即通过射精，也通过更为独特的刺激他那个更为隐秘和敏感的omega器官的方式。  
没用多久，Bruce的手已经紧紧攥住了床单，双眼紧闭，脊柱在床上高高地耸起。他的呼吸从紧咬的牙齿间溢出，心跳在胸膛里如同雷鸣。  
Clark的舌头推入了内部，大口啜吸着男人体内涌出的新鲜液流，火热地涌过他的嘴唇，从下巴上一路滑下形成冶艳的燃烧的河流。他让舌头对着体内紧缩的契结神经震动起来，撸着男人的鸡巴，让身前床上的Bruce的声音缓慢且明确地变得支离破碎。如此之美……Bruce摇摆着胯部进入Clark的口腔，射了出来，Clark快速地戳刺他，两次半之后便触发了他的另一种高潮，让他的咆哮哽噎住，变成一种残破的无法呼吸的呻吟。  
“天啊，Clark……”  
他舔掉了他的伴侣腿间新流出来的东西，给了他一个湿乎乎的笑。  
“你尝起来挺不错。”  
Bruce眨眼，闭上。“天……”  
Clark慢慢爬上他的身体，顺便把Bruce另一条腿也抬了起来，压下去品尝他皮肤上的汗水。他进入了暂时性的无骨乏力与乖巧顺从，就像热潮时的高潮一样，并没有反对，于是Clark把他的腿勾在他的胯部，移动着让二人紧贴起来。  
“Bruce？”  
他睁开眼。他的瞳孔是深棕色的，脸颊闪烁着红润光泽，下唇被自己咬到出血。“什么？”他粗喘着问。  
“可以吗？”  
“可以，”Omega点头，“操我，”他吞咽着，“锁结我，”破碎的呼吸，“我想要你。”  
他听话地把臀部向前一摆，滑入他的配偶的紧闭的环。Bruce猛地一颤，却也向着他弓起身来，把他带入得更深，脑袋偏向一旁暴露出他的omega腺。双眼睁开，用无需多言的期待看着他，做出正式的邀请。  
Clark俯身向前，将牙齿陷入他，开始冲撞。  
对方脖颈的味道一如既往地击溃了他。带着放纵，他感觉到了那里献出的令人眩晕的大量激素，在毁灭性的甜美的omega香气中酩酊大醉，一刻不停地深深刺入他体内。就像第一次飞入太空那样恐惧，却也像第一次飞入太空那样令人窒息。他冲入他的配偶，将他脖子上涌出的激素狼吞虎咽，哪怕这只是他人生中短暂的片刻。  
Bruce在一次笨拙的冲撞下低吼出来，用力翻身，挣开了Clark的嘴，直起身来骑跨在他上面。Clark可怜地看着上方的躯体的脖子上，刚刚挂上的齿痕绶带，舔了舔嘴唇上多余的唾液。  
“还想要么？”Bruce低声说。  
“不，”他撒谎，“足够了。”  
低吼。“给我说实话。你还想要。”  
他笑了起来，“说实话，Bruce，我永远都要不够你。”  
这个omega停下来打量了他片刻，低吼，伸手抓住了床头板，双拳关节泛出白色。肌肉颤抖着，皮肤闪烁着汗水的光泽，脉搏强劲有力地在脖颈跳动。  
Clark在混乱的满足中舒展开四肢，看着这个omega用力骑着他把他压进床里，动作傲慢，强大，又令人痛苦地精准。每一次肌肉的滚动都目标明确，每一次前后冲击都充满技巧，着陆的力量大得足以毁掉整张床。所有这一切，在Bruce钉在他身上的凝视下黯然失色。动作的完美，和凝视的强烈，在他们双双濒临高潮时，分崩离析。  
然后Clark突然就明白了，仿佛大地颤动一般的清明，所谓契结到底是多么的微不足道。那是一种身体上的在一起的宣言，一种上瘾症，但在他们拥有的这份爱情面前，只不过是一种脆弱又浅薄的东西。他并没有对Bruce产生这种羁绊，他离那还远着呢，但是他依然被束缚于他，紧紧地被他捆住，这是任何激素上瘾症都无法企及的。他爱他而且，他低声咒骂，他永远也不会再愚蠢地让上周横亘在他们之间的事情重演。他有他的工作，Bruce有他的族群，但是他们还拥有彼此，在这简单的真相之上，任何事情都无法匹敌。  
Clark先射了出来，Bruce则发出挣扎的低喘倒在他身上，他的结肿了起来，让他紧跟其后跨过了极限。快感从容地冲刷着他，就像一朵花从他的腹股沟处展开，蜿蜒而上占据整个身体。地震般的眩晕的餍足之感从他们的连接处震颤开来，在他们交互的高潮的声响下变得更加美好。眩晕退去，他眨着眼，把Bruce向他拉了拉让他更舒服，擦去涂抹在他伴侣脸颊上的干涸的精斑。  
对男性omega来说，面对面的锁结姿势不如后入来得舒服。然而Bruce总是命令他用这个方式。Clark不知道对方的这种爱好是因为他想要在被掌握住的同时也有掌握对方的感觉，还是因为他喜欢在一起时用这个姿势好方便他们接吻，或许是别的什么原因，但是，不管是什么，他都感激非常。他感激，因为这世上没有什么东西，能够比在联结时直视Bruce的双眼，告诉他他爱他，更能让人倾倒。  
在他说出来时，这个omega抬头看了看他但并没有回答。他也不需要回答。他只是看着他，吻他，在他身上沉沉睡去……这远远胜过他说的任何话。  
远远胜过这世上任何语言。


End file.
